We Are Family
by scaredycris
Summary: Inquisitor Markhallan Lavellan meets his long lost sister, Rainlily. He brings her to Haven to be a family but Rainlily is cautious of Cullen. Rainlily know Cullen? Does Cullen remember her? Here's the tale of the Inquisitor' s sister... (F)Lavellan/Cullen
1. UPDATE

**Hey everyone, this just an update!**

 **The 24 hours are up, and with no comments or private messages** **, I have decided to follow some of my**

 **readers suggestion of removing Elfinhar** **, the twin brother so we can focus more on Rainlily and**

 **Cullen's romance, and Dorian and Inquisitor's romance.**

 **ALSO,** **I will be changing the name of the story, so please don't be alarmed, it's still me!**

 **I wanted to say thanks again for all the support, it means a lot to see a lot of people reading this story!**

 **I've also gotten some requests of seeing my modern Dragon Age Inquisition story come back, so that's**

 **Back up in the air, but for now, let's focus on this story, shall we?**

 **If you haven't followed yet, please do so you can be notified when a new chapter is up. I do update**

 **constantly!**

 **There will be changes so, don't be alarmed!**

 **Thanks again, and enjoy!**

 **On to the next chapter, and don't be afraid to comment what you like and don't like, so I can try and avoid it!**

 **BYE!**


	2. Who? Brother?

Mark sighed as he walked down the hill, leaving Whittle with the training Inquisition soldiers. "It feels like every time we fix one problem, three more need to be fixed" Mark stated as he walked towards the merchants table, trying to avoid the noisy complaints. "We are all shaken by what has happened. This is why we are needed." Solas told him.

Once he had arrived at the stall, the merchant nearly jumped out our he chair as he saw Mark appear. "Lord Herald! Welcome back! Did you need anything? I can look for whatever it is you are looking for? I can have it ready for you on your next visit?" the merchant asked. "No, thank you though. We just want you to recover from any ordeal you had to go through. If possible, help anyway if it will help others."

The merchant smile nervously. "I-yes, of course…" the merchant replied. "Is something wrong? You are awfully…fidgety." Varric asked him. "The thing is we have many wounded people coming in each day. We had Mother Gisele's healers, but they fled once she left." The merchant explained.

"Were the health poultices we sent not enough?" Cassandra asked. The merchant sighed. "we can only do so much. Men grow desperate during these dark times…they were stolen within days." The merchant admitted. "Well, shit." Varric said softly. "There is an elven woman in town, she arrived a few months ago and seemed to have been knowledgeable in the healing arts but…some of the people in town have treated her cruelly."

"Because she is elven?" Solas asked.

The merchant nodded. "Not all of us but…the elven woman has been targeted. She is the sweet, kind and willing to jump to anyone's aid but…she was nearly assaulted shortly before the sky was opened. A passerby saved her in time but now she won't let anyone in…or out of the hut" the merchant explained "we need her help in healing the wounded. She won't listen to me but if you could just try talking to her...?"

Mark nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to try. Where can I find her?" Mark asked. "She actually lives right there, where the hunter is making the village's meals." He pointed behind Mark. Mark looked behind him and saw the wooden home, where the hunter is standing there, looking at the pot of food before him. "I will be back if I am successful." Mark stated as he began to walk to the stairs leading up to the hut.

"Are we sure we should be strolling to the front door, asking 'nicely' for her help in healing those who were trying to hurt her?" Varric asked. "If we tell her we are part of the Inquisition, she will surely listen to us." Cassandra stated confidently. "I am not sure that everyone feels that way." Solas told her as they reached the top of the stairs. Mark remained silent as he went up to the front door, ignoring the glares being sent to him, knocking on him firmly. "Hello, is anyone there?" he called out but only recieved silence. "Maybe she isn't available." Solas pointed out but crossed his arms when he noticed no one listened to him. "Just give me a minute to unlock the door." Varric said as he crouched down, beginning to pick the lock. "This is most unwise." Cassandra stated as she looked away in frustration.

"Is someone there?" a female voice called out behind the door.

"Shit!" Varric whispered just as the door swung open.

"Ahh!"

Mark and Solas looked in shock as an unknown object hit Varric in the face, causing him to fall on his back, grunting in pain. "Get out!" the woman voice yelled, giving a chance for Solas and Mark to go into the hut, as Cassandra helped Varric back on his feet. Mark and Solas saw an elven woman, wearing a lavender skirt with a black corset and white short sleeve blouse underneath it, showing off her body figure, a white cloth bandage over her forehead, her skin a sun kissed brown color, with her eyes the color of onyx and her snow-white hair braided to one side…holding a broom. "What are you doing in my home? Get out!" she asked as she looked at the men with fury in her eyes. "Don't be alarmed, we only came to talk. Please, put down the broom." Solas attempted to soothe her. She looked at them for a moment, lowering her broom for a moment when she gasped, looking past them. They looked back to see Cassandra and Varric walking in, looking at her curiously. "Why is the Seeker here?" the elven woman asked, bringing her broom back up in defense. "I am here as part of the Inquisition, we mean you no harm." Cassandra stated, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Inquisition?"

"Yes, I am Lavellan and-" the elven woman gasped as she dropped her broom. "Lavellan? As in Markhallan Lavellan?" she asked in a soft tone as she walked closer to him. "Yes…how do you know my name?" he asked her as he took a step towards her. She brought her hands up to her mouth, her eyes beginning to water, fighting back tears. This caused Mark to panic, "Are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked as he took a step forward. She brought her hands down to reveal her smiling face to him.

Without warning, she ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, causing him to nearly fall back, but by instinct, wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his neck, ignoring the bewildered companions faces at the sudden intimacy.

"All these years…I thought you were dead." The woman whispered. "Dead?" Mark repeated in a question. The woman pulled back to look up at him in the eyes. "Yes they wanted me to think you were dead but I knew…I knew you weren't dead." She said, suddenly giggling in happiness. "They? You mean the clan?" Mark asked, causing the woman to nod happily. Her smile suddenly dropped, backing away from him almost as if he was a sudden stranger to her. "Do you…not remember me?" she asked, hurt clearly written all over her face. He shook his head, "I'm sorry..." He admitted, feeling guilty. She bit her lip, suddenly fighting her tears of sadness. "My name is Rainlily." She whispered, as she turned her back to him, looking at the fireplace that was now in front of her. "Rainlily?" he asked, before grunting, bending down as he put a hand over his forehead.

 _"Markhallan, Rainlily! Get out of those trees right now!" an elven Dalish woman shouted as she walked towards a 24 foot tree, haring giggling as two elven children were climbing up. "Quick, put it in there!" the elven boy whispered as the little elven girl shoved a cloth into a hole in the tree. "Where are those little brats?!" The elven woman turned around to see a Dalish male scout walking towards them, his blonde ponytail half done as he was fixing his belt; his brown eyes burning with fury. "What happened?" the woman asked, watching as the scout walked past her and towards the tree. "That **wolf,** took my loincloth and gave it to his **halla** sister to hide!" the scout answered, not noticing the Dalish woman blush at the confession._

"Markhallan, are you okay?" Rainlily asked as she was suddenly by his side, putting a hand on his back. "I think I just...remembered something?" Mark questioned as he shook off the feeling, watching as she walked back to her previous spot. "Was it a memory, though?" Mark asked in a low voice, but Rainlily heard the question. Rainlily remained silent but looked over her shoulder to see him. "How…far back do you remember? What...what was it you just remembered?" she asked suddenly, in a sad tone. Mark thought about it for a minute. "I don't remember anything past my 13th birthday. My Keeper said she found me alive next to my parents who had…died from a human attack." Mark told her. She looked over to him in shock. "That's…not how they died." She told him. Mark looked at her in puzzlement. "How do you know that?" Mark asked, as he walked towards her.

Rainlily turned to face him with a sad smile, "I was there when they died. You may not want to believe me but…I am your sister." Mark looked her in surprise, hearing his companions making small reactions behind him, "I need to write this down…" he heard Varric say softly. "Sister? You're my sister?" Mark asked in disbelief. She nodded, still smiling sadly at him. "You were my big brother. We somehow got separated after an attack and I waited for you but I got captured by humans. I was sold into slavery...but after a few incidents, I managed to flee and come here." She said as she looked around the hut. "As for what I just saw, or remembered..."he said as he walked to stand next to her near the fire. "I saw us in a tree...hiding a pair of loincloth in a tree." he said, looking up at Rainlily as she began laughing. "Oh yes, I remember that well. We caught him, 'sheathing his dagger' with the Keeper against a tree. When he dropped it, you grabbed it and made a run for it." she explained to him. "Really?" Mark asked in surprise as Varric and Solas chuckled at the explanation. "They started called you the dirty wolf for being too stealthy and they called me a beautiful halla, because they thought I was too 'innocent' to do something as _horrendous_ as **that.** " she explained in greater detail. He smiled as he watched Rainlily giggle in happiness. "How did I forget someone like you?" he asked in amazement, making Rainlily smile at him. "I know the reason why…and who. It's best if we forget that for now." She answered.

"But-"

"The question is, why are you here?"

Mark sighed heavily. "The merchant has informed me that there are wounded people in the town, but they have no healer. He said you might be able to help." Mark answered. "I can make the health potions…" Rainlily said as she looked up at him, showing her glistening eyes. Mark smiled, "That would be nice-"

"If I do that though, they will burn down this hut if it means they can get a chance to grab my supplies. The last person who tried to make them was robbed and killed…I'm not putting my only home and life on the line for this." she said as looked to the fire "I'm sorry Markhallan, but, you get to go back to your sanctuary, sleeping with your friends and the Inquisition protecting and caring for you. Everything in this hut is all that I have."Mark held out his hand to her, causing her to look at it in surprise. "Take my hand." He said softly, smiling at her sincerely. She hesitated as she slowly brought her left hand to his. As soon as she placed her hand on his, he intertwined his fingers with hers. "You have me too. I promise you that we can protect you." Mark said.

"Hey, you know you should do;" Varric said "You should come with us! You can sleep in peace, you can get a chance to get to know your long-lost brother again, aaaaand everyone who wants you dead will no longer be your problem!" Casssandra sighed, "Do not meddle where you are not needed Varric." Cassandra said in annoyance.

Rainlily smiled sadly. "I am afraid I can't. Please, forget about me...it's for the best."

 **THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE!**

 **PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE!**


	3. Reunion and Reluctance

Mark looked at her with a shocked look on his face, noticing his friends were just as surprised. "Rainlily…"

"I'm sorry but you should leave. Please...don't come back." she said in a sad tone, hearing her voice shake as she fought her tears, walking past them as she went to the door. As she swung open the door, Rainlily hugged Mark, who held her back tightly. "I'm so happy I got to see you one last time." Rainlily whispered in his ear. Mark knew she was fighting her tears, but he smiled as he whispered back to her: "I will come back to visit, I promise."

Rainlily sighed as she pulled away from him, ignoring him as she moved to see his friends. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Please, take care of my big brother for me." Rainlily said as she bowed at them. "Such a lady, it was a pleasure." Varric said as he walked out of the hut. "I hope our paths cross again." Solas said as he left, with Cassandra following right behind him. "This won't be the last time we meet." Mark whispered as he walked passed her, not looking back as she softly closed the door behind him. Mark looked up at the sky, noticing that the sun had set, night soon arriving. "Well, congratulations on having a baby sister." Varric stated as he followed Mark, who was already walking down the stairs. "Do you truly believe that she is your family?" Cassandra asked him. Mark sighed as he rubbed the back of neck out of frustration. "When she said her name, I saw that memory of us. I didn't even have to explain it to her for to be able to tell me the story...I know she is my sister." Mark answered. "I am most curious as to why your sister was not eager to join us." Solas wondered.

Mark had finally made his way to their camp that resided on the hill that overlooked the crossing village his sister lived, contemplating his next move. "I will deal with her 'for the best' attitude later but I'm wandering if I should bring her to Haven." Mark wondered as he looked at the requisitions on the table, his messenger bird beside him. "Is that truly wise? This will bring attention to anyone who is looking to target you. They could use her to get to you." Cassandra asked him. Mark looked at her over his shoulder, "If they find out about my sister, I won't be there to protect her. If she's within my reach, I know she'll be safe." He told her. He pushed himself off the table and turned out to look at the campfire, noticing in the corner of his eye how his companions were now surrounding the fire.

"You should say what you need to say, it'll bother you until you do it." Varric said as he looked to Mark, who still hadn't moved from the table. "I'm just…conflicted. I never tried to remember my past. My Keeper Minrah told me my parents, the only family I had, were killed by humans so I never bothered to ask anything before that time. If I had a sister, why didn't my clan tell me or ask me about her? I didn't want to believe it at first, but I keep rethinking of my conversation with my sister. She said she knew why I was unable to remember, but, why would she not want to tell me?" Mark explained.

"Perhaps she didn't want to ruin what good memories you have? There is always a risk that you might not like the answer. It could possibly even change you." Solas informed him. "She said she was at one point a slave...if I know I can make her rest easy, if it means she will never be sold as some kind of 'pet'...I want to be her big brother and keep her safe. I think that's what brothers are supposed to do." Mark said as he looked up at the night sky. "You should've told my brother that a long time ago, it would've been nice. But I suppose I wouldn't be what I am today...if he cared." Varric pointed out, chuckling at the thought of Bartrand (his brother) being nice. Mark sighed heavily as he turned back around, drawing out a one-foot parchment while grabbing his writing utensil. "Who are you writing to? If it's Leliana, can you ask her to look up on something for me?" Varric shouted. Mark chuckled, "Actually, I am writing a letter to Rainlily. I want to keep contact with her…maybe I can take her to Haven for a visit." Mark said as he began to write.

"A visit? We need to close the Breach, we don't have time for personal adventures. There is still no proof she is even part of your family. You should put this notion on hold." Cassandra said, clearly upset at the thought of having a setback on the main mission. "Can't survive without me a for a couple of days, Seeker?" Mark teased as he put the utensil down. He wrapped up the parchment as thin as he could, tying it with a string on the table as he turned around to face his group. "Allow me to go with you to drop it off." Solas said as he rises, Varric rising as well. "Me too, this will make a good story." Varric said as he put his crossbow back on its holster.

Mark smiled and nodded at them as he walked them, noticing that the Seeker had risen to her feet but made no motion in following them. "I will write to the others of the recent development. No doubt she will need a place to rest for the day." Cassandra said as she walked to the requisition table, ignoring Mark's glare. "Come join us when you are able." Mark asked of her as he follows after the rest of his companions.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rainlily placed the strap of her bag over head and moved it sideways, securing her bag alongside her hip before she tied the cloak ties against her neck. She looked around her hut one last time with a smile as she made her way to the door. After her visit from Markhallan, there were whispers near her window that she might have potions in her possession. She sighed as she left a few of the health potions on the table, so they villagers could have them. As she opened the door, Rainlily looked up at exposed night sky, shining brightly from the stars as she closed the door behind. She immediately walked down the steps, walking towards the hill that the Inquisition camp was. Maybe if she careful, she could sneak past the camp without being noticed. It was the safest path she knew, thanks to the Herald and his recent 'adventures'. She walked up the hill, passing by the abandoned home near the camp when she heard footsteps coming her way. She put her hood on and walked quickly passed the Inquisition camp.

 _"Please don't see me, please don't see me"_

"Hold there!"

She froze as she heard an unknown voice, hearing steps coming towards her fast. She looked over her shoulder to see two Inquisition soldiers walking towards her. "Oh, forgive us miss. What brings you out here so late at night?" one of the men asked, looking generally concerned. She pulled her hood down, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry for any trouble, I'm just travelling to the main road so I may hitch a ride to Val Royeaux. There is a lot of tension in my nearby town, with the mage and templar rebellion, so I thought it'd be safer to leave." The other man nodded in understanding as they walked towards her. "Why don't we escort you to the gate them, madam? You have no means of protection and you shouldn't be alone, especially a woman such as yourself." the scout offered. Rainlily smiled in relief, "I would greatly appreciate it...if it isn't too much trouble?" she asked, hopefully. The men chuckled as the man on the left waved his hand, suggesting she continue down the same path. "It's not a problem for us at all, mi'lady. We were on our way out to patrol anyway." she smiled and nodded as she put her hood back on, walking as each scout stood on each side of her.

The walk to the gate was quiet, the men making comments of how the Inquisitor cleaned the area of most hostile enemies and occasional jokes that made Rainlily giggle every now and then. Within thirty minutes, they arrived to see the gate was clearly within sight. Rainlily smiled as she approached the gate and was making her open it, when a voice stopped her in her tracks. In that moment, nine human men came into view, fully armored with weapons in their hands.

"Where do you think ya going, knife-ear?"

She and the scouts turned around to see nine human men in view, fully armored with weapons in their hands. The man in the middle slowly walked towards them, revealing his short bob blonde hair. Rainlily hid behind the scout on her left as he drew out his bow, aiming his arrow towards the men. "We want no trouble from you men, so please be on your way." the scout stated as the other scout also took out his bow. The men laughed as they stood now six feet away from them. "We just want a chat with the knife-ear." the man said as he took a step closer. "A little bird told us that you might be able to heal us," One of the men said, casually holding a dagger. "Not only that, but you might be related to the Herald of Andraste!" another man said with exaggeration.

"Your the Herald's sister...the one he found today?" one of the scouts stated as he looked at her. She sighed, ignoring him. "I only have potions, I left them on the table in my hut in case anybody needed them." Rainlily told them. "Now, please, leave me be. I can assure you, I am no kin of that man." Rainlily clarified. "Well, I'm afraid we will still need you. You can do…something to help us." The blonde man said with a husky tone. "Don't you dare talk of her that way!" the scout yelled who was covering Rainlily, "What else do you want from me? I just want to leave." She asked the man. "Why don't you show us your supplies? We just want to make sure you aren't hiding some potions from us." The blonde man asked he held out his hand to them. Both of the scouts pulled on their quiver a bit more. "She will do no such thing." He whispered.

The blonde man laughed as he looked to his friends, who were now laughing with him, before he looked back at the twins. "I guess we are going to have to help ourselves then with your supplies and the Herald's sister…just to teach a lesson to you, knife ear." The blonde man said as he took hold of his shield and long sword. "Run, mi'lady!"one of the scouted shouted as they both shot their arrows, hitting the man with daggers first, watching as he fell to the ground as another man fell beside them.

Rainlily quickly turned to run, when she stopped when she heard what she was hoping to avoid.

"Markhallan!" She turned around to see her brother smiling at her as he took out his long sword and shield, his male friends already with their weapons drawn. "Listen to your brother and hide behind a tree, I'll come for you when it is over." He said with a wink as he ran towards her discussion as Varric immediately shot his crossbow at one of the men running the armed men. Rainlily smiled sadly as she watched her brother battling before she ran through the gate. If she was lucky, maybe their was already a cart on the road she could hitch a ride with.

As the final man had fallen, Mark smiled as his friends walked towards him, making a straight line to the scouts. "Are you guys alright?" Varric asked them, as he harnessed his crossbow on his back. "Yes, we appreciate the help. I did not realize there would be this many." one of the scouts stated softly. "We are glad we made it in time. I trust you are unharmed?" Solas asked him. The scouts patted themselves before looking to each other, looking back to Mark and Solas. "Just a scratch, we'll be fine." the other scout answered. Mark walked passed him as he glanced around. "Rainlily, where are you?" he called out. When he didn't hear a reply, he looked around frantically. "Rainlily!?" he shouted, looking among the bodies. Oh, Creators...was she striked down?

"Herald." he looked to Solas, who motioned with his chin to the gate, that was clearly swung open. "Oh, for the love of Andraste!" Mark shouted in annoyance, ignoring Varric's laugh who followed him and Solas out of the gate. He looked around until he saw her on his left, body disappearing as she continued running down the trail. "Rainlily!" She didn't seem to stop. In fact, it look like she was running faster. "Stop running from me!" Mark yelled as he took off after her. Solas looked to Varric, who was chuckling. "The stubbornness must run in the family..." Varric muttered before taking off in a run, noticing how Solas stayed a few steps behind him. Rainlily saw an abandoned cart on the side of the road and flipped it over. She looked around for any other options. There were no trees, no large larges, or even caves in that manner. _"It'll have to do..."_ she thought as she lifted the cart, sliding under it as she bundled into cradle position, praying to Andraste they didn't find her. _"Oh, this is ridiculous!"_ she thought to herself. How did she become this desperate?

She heard a noise outside of her cart.

Rainlily stopped breathing.

Oh, shit.

Someone was close.

Too close for comfort.

She felt noise around her cart, squeezing her eyes tightly, tightening her lips together as she felt the cart being lifted.

"Hey there, my little halla." She sighed heavilly as she covered her face, hiding her shame. "I knew this cart was too stupid to hide in..."she said out loud to herself,standing up as she felt Mark's hand (she presumed) lift her onto her feet. "I'm surprised you hid here, you knew this hiding spot wasn't really going to work." he told her in a joking manner, making her chuckle as she dropped her hands. "Why are you here?" she asked, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I know you want to cut ties with me" Mark began "but it's my fault this happened. I know nothing I say will be enough, but please let me make up it all up for all the lost time. For…everything." She was about to say something but Mark interrupted her. "Come with us to Haven. You can still have your privacy, you can come and go if you wish, but if you stay out here, more will come."

"Didn't you just see what happened? I'm a magnet for trouble. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Rainlily said desperately, Mark noticing defeat in her eyes. "What of when you go hunting or when you go on a supply run? What if more men come and get you when you are alone? Let me be your brother." Mark asked, nearly shouting in desperation as his friends looked at him in surprise. Rainlily sighed as looked up at him. She put her hand on his cheek, smiling up at him. "Okay, okay. Wipe that look on your face, Herald." Rainlily said softly. Mark sighed in relief as he put his hand over her hand that was on his cheek, smiling back at her.

"Call me Markhallan. After all, we are brother and sister."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **PLZ DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND COMMENT GUYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE!**


	4. Crazy Bonds

The trip back to Haven was not something Mark would hope never to endure again. His companions were deadly silent, but he could tell the tension was seeping from Cassandra, clearly wanting to be anywhere else but on a trip to Haven. Cassandra never once tried to make a social interaction with Rainlily, which was disappointing to him. But when Mark looked over to Rainlily, he knew it was worth it. He smiled as she saw her look at the scenery around her, asking random questions every now and then, which Varric and Solas were more than happy to answer. He knew his sister would be a wonderful addition to the team.

"The Herald had returned! Open the gates!" a man yelled at the double doors as Mark and his friends passed the horse stall, but saw no one in the area. Rainlily moved closer to Mark as this happened, suddenly alarmed. "Hey, it's okay. We are in Haven, where you'll be safe." Mark whispered, making Rainlily look up at him as she hugged his right arm. "No, I know. I'm just…nervous." She whispered as they walked through the double doors. Mark walked up the steps, his companions following behind him, when he stopped at the top of the steps to see people lined up to see them; like the time he had first woken up in Haven. He cleared his throat as he walked slowly passed them, noticing right away that they were not looking at him but as newly found sister, who was still holding onto his arm. Mark was annoyed by their stares but he smiled, placing a hand over his sisters, which were still wrapped around his right arm, as if to assure her everything was fine.

Mark decided to take a shortcut and took a left up the steps, heading straight to the Chantry, where he saw Cullen, Leliana and Josephine standing patiently for them. "Your base is focused around a Chantry? Why am I not surprised?" Rainlily whispered to him, as she saw people looking at her with smiles on their face. "Well, I guess news travels fast." Mark said as he saw the double doors of the Chantry open, stopping as he saw Cassandra walk past them. "We should discuss this in private, away from any prying ears." Cassandra said as she narrowed her eyes at Varric and Solas. Solas glared at her for a moment before turning around and leaving without a word as Varric began to slowly walk backwards. "We will be at the tavern when you guys are done. For proper introductions and all that." Varric said as he winked at Rainlily, who smiled and nodded at him. Mark followed the four into the Chantry, who were clearly heading to the war table room with his sibling behind him, but the walk was deadly quiet with only the noise of their boots echoing through the halls.

Cassandra pushed the door open and took her place on the left as the remaining advisories took their natural positions as Mark stood in the middle, hearing the door being closed. The moment the door was closed, Josephine spoke with happiness. "I am happy to see you have found family! How did this come to be?" Josephine asked. "Yes, Cassandra didn't tell us anything other than that you found your sister." Leliana asked. Mark looked over to see Rainlily, who standing beside him, her head bowed so they didn't see her face. "I actually found her in a hut in the Hinterlands where we met Mother Giselle. I didn't realize we were family until she recognized me. We even shared a childhood memory to confirm it."

"Well, why don't you introduce us?" Josephine asked. Mark smiled and looked to his sister, putting his hand on her lower back as he pushed her forward a bit. "Rainlily, this is Lady Josephine. She is our ambassador, she handles diplomacy for the Inquisition." Mark said, making Rainlily smile and nod at her slowly in acknowledgement. "You already know Cassandra, of course. Next to her is our spymaster, Leliana." Mark said, Rainlily nodding to the both in acknowledgement. "And we have Commander Cullen, he oversees the Inquisition forces." Rainlily's eyes widened a bit as she nodded to him, but Cullen was looking at her suspiciously.

She stood closer to Mark as she lowered her hood, to reveal her snow-white hair, her honey skin and her onyx eyes, her ears pointing out from her hair that loosely rested on her shoulders. "Hello," Rainlily said softly "my name is Rainlily." Cullen smirked as Josephine and Leliana smiled at her, watching as she quickly brought her hood back up. "It is a pleasure to meet the sister of the Herald. I'm sure we will be fast friends." Josephine stated as she began to write on her writing board. "You look familiar, were you in Kirkwall?" Cullen asked, but she merely shook her head. "No, sorry. Never been there." She said softly. looking to her feet. "If you both don't mind, I would like to have a private word with you later, Lady Lavellan. It's for the interest of your brother and the Inquisition, of course." Leliana asked. She merely nodded as she fidgeted.

Mark looked at his sister mysteriously, wandering what happened to her sudden change in demeanor. "Are you uncomfortable? I assure you, Rainlily, you are protected here." Cullen told her as he tried to look at her, but she put her hood back on to hide herself. "We need to have a quick word with the Herald, would it be all right if we have a few minutes alone with him?" Cassandra asked as she looked at her. "Take your time, I'm going to explore a bit" Rainlily stated as she opened the door "I'd hate to get lost in a place like this." As Rainlily walked out, she froze as what she saw.

Varric.

On his knees.

Where the door handle was.

Varric chuckled as he stood, scratching the back of his head. "I couldn't resist! I need more details for my story."

"There will be no story, Varric!" Cassandra's voice rang out from the room, but Varric ignored her as he walked up to Rainlily "Come, I'll show you to the tavern. There's a few people who want to meet you."

Rainlily smiled as she followed Varric, "Thanks, if you want, you can ask me anything you want." Rainlily offered. Varric looked at her happily. "I think you're going to be my best friend in this whole place." Rainlily chuckled as he followed him. "I'll go to the tavern to ensure they are safely watched by one of the guards." Cullen stated, following the duo, curious to see why Rainlily was acting weirdly.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I still think we should not have brought her. It is too soon." Cassandra said the moment the doors closed. Mark looked at her in anger. "She was attacked, she could've been killed if I had chosen to listen to you, so forgive me if I decide not to obey to every thought you have." Cassandra looked at him anger, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but Leliana interjected. "I am happy that you have found your sister, but are your 100% sure she is? They could be enemies trying to get close to you." Leliana stated.

Mark rested his hands on the table looking down as he began to explain: "The truth is I don't remember anything before my 13th year. Rainlily though, she instantly remembered me the moment she heard my last name. She knew my full name; my elven name and we both remembered something from our childhood. And when she hugged me it was like a zing, like, she was a part of me. When I asked how I could've forgotten her, she said she knew why but it was for the best that I didn't know. I…never had a family before. I want to be cautious, but I can't ignore this feeling."

"I will have a talk with your sister then, I expect that she'll know what kind of questions I will be asking." Leliana informed him as she put her hands behind her back. "I will speak with the merchant to make sure your sister has clothing, weapons and any essentials she might need." Josephine told him as she continued to write on her board. "When will you be heading to Redcliffe?" Josephine asked.

Mark sighed, as he stood up straight. "I will go in two days-"

"We must leave in sooner than that." Cassandra interrupted. Mark looked at her. "If _you_ want to go on your own, you are more than welcome but, we need to rest and resupply before we go" he answered as he walked to the door, clearly done with the argument "I will leave in two days." He slammed the door behind him, ignoring the stares he got from chantry and lay brothers and sisters. He pushed the double doors open and sighed in relief when he was hit with the cold air. He heard laughter and looked to see that the source was coming from the tavern as he saw people walking to the windows to peak in to see the commotion.

Cullen walked into the tavern to see Rainlily at a table with nearly the whole crew: Sera, Vivienne, Blackwall, Varric, Solas, and Iron Bull. "Wait, you're a qunari?!" Rainlily proclaimed as she walked up to him, holding her hands together as she looked up at Iron Bull in excitement. "You bet, why? Were you curious about something?" Iron Bull asked as he leaned towards her. Rainlily bit her lower lip, fidgeting nervously before she asked, "Can I touch your horns?" Blackwall spit out his drink as Sera laughed hysterically, cupping her moouth to attempt controlling her giggles. "Of course, Rainlily. Go ahead." Iron Bull grabbed Rainlily, smiling when he heard her gasp as she sat on his lap bridal style, within reach of his right horn. Cullen was horrified, "Iron Bull, that is not wise. If the Herald walks in..."

Mark had walked in through the now open tavern , looking around the tavern when become immediately upset at what he saw. He saw Iron Bull sitting in a bench against the wall with Varric, Sera, Vivienne, Blackwall and Solas sitting on near Iron Bull...as Rainlily was straddling Iron Bulls lap as she held onto one of his horns. She looked over at the sound of the door open and laughed excitedly at Mark. "He's a qunari! Can you believe it?!" she squealed in excitement as she continued to stroke his right horn. Mark was immediately upset. "Please let of go Iron Bull and his horn!"

Sera immediately began to laugh at his statement. "His horn! Classic!" she laughed out as Vivienne looked her in distaste. "Oh darling, please restrain yourself." She said as she looked at Sera's state. "You have to forgive her, this is her first time seeing a qunari face to face." Cullen said, smirked at Rainlily's excitement, noticing how she had innocence in her; a rare thing to find in recent events. "You can see one without sitting on him like _that!"_ Mark stated loudly. Rainlily looked at him in puzzlement and turned to look at Iron Bull, only to realize what he meant. Her chest was inches away from his face while her ass rested against his thighs.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry." Rainlily said in a low voice as she began to get off him, with the help of Mark guiding her off by the hand. "Oh, I don't mind at all. People are usually curious about the horns but never have the courage to ask. Grab them whenever you want." Iron Bull answered with a wink, making Mark look at him with watchful eyes. He looked over to his sister Rainlily smiling at him as his companions began chatting among themselves. "Where can I sleep? I'm getting a little tired." She said with a smile, rubbing her left eye with her bent index finger. "I actually don't know which one's are available, but I'm sure-"

"I can help with that." He looked behind him to see Cullen walking towards them. "If you will allow it, I can walk her to an available home? I know the perfect home for her that she would be most comfortable for the moment until she chooses otherwise?" Cullen asked as he looked to the hooded Rainlily. She brought her hands up and began to fidget with them, unsure how to answer. "I trust you Commander Cullen. Be sure to keep her safe until I get her some supplies." Mark said as he looked to Rainlily. "I'm going to get some supplies for you and I will follow in a moment." Mark stated with a smile as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

As she nodded, Cullen spoke, "I will take her to the home that belonged to Haven's previous healer. Past my camp." Cullen clarified, getting a nod to Mark as he looked over to him. "I'll see you in a bit." Mark said, leaving with Vivienne. "It only be for a few minutes, Lily. Will you be okay?" Mark asked, only to receive a nod from her. Cullen cleared his throat as he held open the door for her. "Are you ready?" Cullen asked. Rainlily merely nodded and walked out first, pausing outside as she awaited him to join her.

Once Cullen began to walk in front of her down the snowy path, she began to follow him, shivering from the cold immediately. Cullen did not notice at first after the first set of steps but when they reached the second steps, he turned around to her and was surprised to see her body shake. "You're shaking." She shook her head as she hugged herself tightly but failed to hide it. "Maker's breath, you should've told me something." He said as he began to take off his brown fur coat, ignoring Rainlily's attempt to escape as he wrapped the coat over her shoulders. Rainlily looked up at him in surprise, revealing her onyx eyes, allowing him to look into her eyes for the first time with little space between them. "Is it warm enough?" he asked, ignoring the closeness between them as he genuinely concerned. Rainlily smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Knight Captain Cullen." She whispered as she lowered her head. "Come, the walk isn't that much farther." He told her as he walked pass the double doors, smiling as he saw his soldiers still training.

"This is my camp, so if you ever need me, I'm always around this spot." He pointed out as he walked pass the camp, looking to be sure Rainlily was still following him. Rainlily looked in amazement at the soldiers, who were training vigorously. "So...how did you end up here in Haven with the Inquisition?" she asked. He was quiet for a moment, but once he walked pass the female templar, he answered her, "I served as a templar in Kirkwall, but after what happened with the Circle in Kirkwall, I knew the path I was on was not the right path. I wanted to do something that would make a positive change…Kirkwall was an eye opener for me." He said as he turned left on the path, revealing the house that was hidden behind boulders and a few large trees.  
"I hope this is enough, it was brought to my attention you wanted privacy?" Cullen asked in hopefulness as he walked pass the boulders. Rainlily remained quiet as Cullen opened the door for her, revealing a well-lit home, with a fire already drawn and a clean living area. "It's looks amazing." She whispered as she walked in, glancing around the home. The living area had a large table with four chairs, with a few cooking pits against the wall. She walked to the right side of the home, where the wall divisions were. At the corner end of the home, she sees a large bed against the wall. She turns to the other side to see a vanity with a basin and drawers for her items.

She looked over to Cullen and walked to him, bowing. "Thank you so much for this." She said as she took off Cullen's coat. As he took it from her hands, she whispered. "Your coat is very warm." Cullen smiled, "Thank you, it does the job in these harsh climates." He told her. She nodded as she took off her satchel, putting it to the side as tried to get comfortable. "I have told my men to keep a watch over the house, so if you need help, just call out for help and one of them will come in. You are safe here." He told her as he had put his coat back on. "Okay."

"And if you need me, I'll be with the soldiers you saw on the way here. Don't hesitate to stop by." Cullen told her as he began to back out of the home. "I won't hesitate. Thanks again, Knight Captain Cullen." She whispered as she closed the door slowly behind him. Once she closed the door, he turned around and took a few steps forward, when he suddenly stopped.

" _You look familiar, were you in Kirkwall?" Cullen asked, but she merely shook her head. "No, sorry. Never been there." She said softly._

" _Knight Captain Cullen."_

He turned around and swung the door open to see Rainlily standing there, her cloak off that revealed herself to him, her snow-white hair down with her bright onyx eyes looking at him in surprise as she wore a purple skirt, with a black corset, with a white long sleeve shirt that revealed some of her shoulders.

"Cullen!? What-"

"How did you know I was Knight Captain?"

Rainlily's eyes widened.

That was when time froze for them.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **HOW DOES RAINLILY KNOW CULLEN?**

 **DOES HE REMEMBER HER?**

 **SHOULD HE REMEMBER HER IN THE NEXT EPISODE?**

 **LET ME KNOW BY COMMENTING GUYS!**

 **THANKS FOR STOPPING BY, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW!**


	5. Secrets

Rainlily looked at him in surprise but she quickly recovered by smiling at him. "What do you mean Cullen?" she asked. He walked towards her slowly, staring intently on her. "I know I've seen you somewhere in Kirkwall…only the citizens of Kirkwall knew that was my title." Cullen told her as she began to walk backwards. She bit her lower lips when Cullen stood now a few feet in front of her as soon as her back hit the wall. "I just heard from all the gossip at the tavern just now, you know how solider like to gossip." Rainlily said, chuckling nervously. He raised his brow as he got closer to her, staring down at her. "I know I've seen you before. Those eyes...are familiar to me." he told her.

She chuckled nervously, "I think you might be mistaken." She said. He smirked at her, watching her reactions with an intense gaze. Rainlily was feeling suddenly self-conscious, as if she made a mistake. "You are not being honest with me." He said softly as he crossed his arms, a clear sign that he wasn't going to let this go. Rainlily bit her lower lip as she looked away from, trying to figure out what to say to him.

Would he change his attitude towards her?

Would he send her away?

Cullen sighed, feeling terrible all the sudden. Rainlily had just only arrive and did not want to create any problems with her, but he knew that she was familiar to him, but he was having a hard time. Her hair color was one thing, you did not see that hair color that often but what stuck out to him was her onyx eyes. True, she shared the same eye color as her brothers but the way they shined…he knew he had seen them before. He knew he wouldn't get a straight answer out of her, but he would just wait patiently for her answer…or until he remembered himself.

Then a thought hit him. "Are you…afraid of me?" he asked suddenly. She looked up at him in shock. "Why would you think that?" she asked in surprise. "I was…harsh back in Kirkwall. As a templar, I wanted to serve but it was hard to tell when that purpose disappeared. As I said before, Kirkwall was a revelation for me." He explained.

"I hope that you can be comfortable with me, Rainlily. I want you to be able to trust me, it's all I ask." He told her.

"Is everything okay?"

Cullen and Rainlily looked over to the door to see Mark standing there with his arms full of clothing. Rainlily smiled and nodded. "I was just telling your sister where to find me." Cullen answered he walked towards Mark, oblivious to Rainlily's stare. "Oh I see. Well, thanks again for watching her for me." Mark told him as Cullen to him. "Of course, I will see you two later." He said as he looked back to Rainlily, nodding to her, as he left the home.

Mark looked at Rainlily as he over to her. "Everything all right between the two of you?" She smiled at him and nodded, "What do you got there?" Rainlily asked him, changing the subject. Mark smiled as he walked over to the empty table beside her, laying the bundled items on the table. "I brought you some clothes and items to keep you warm. I would've brought you a weapon, but I wasn't too sure if you were trained in anything." He admitted to her, but Rainlily smiled warmly as she stood beside him, caressing the clothing pieces.

In the center was a Dalish scout medium armor, the fur sleeves resting on top of leather, the tunic was a nice lavender color; her favorite color. Next to it was two thick blankets, and as she lifted one, she that it was about 7 feet long and 7 feet wide, the feeling of ram leather with their fur still attached it, no doubt the blanket would keep her warm, helping her with adapting to the change in weather. The second blanket was like that of the first one, but the second blanket was pure white.

There were piles of a variety of dresses, one like that of the tavern woman she met earlier and some robes that were similar to what the mages wore, but as she moved them around, she looked under the dresses to see more clothes. "Mark, this is way too much…" Rainlily said as she various of colors of leggings, with a top that was like Vivienne's, however it looked tiny enough to fit her, the colors were black and lilac purple.

She saw the chest cut go low and looked at Mark in surprise. He shrugged, smiling at her. "She insisted that you take it, something about looking presentable." He told her. She smiled and nodded as she put it down. "I'll wear it soon then. Wouldn't want to disappoint her." She answered as she put it down, noticing one last top, ignoring the other tunics and various types of top.

The top was a black longs sleeve tunic of what felt like a nug skin, but clearly dyed. The top was a v-cut that was almost as low as Vivienne's top, however, the v-cut was connected to the corset like stomach area, the corset of lilac purple. Underneath the corset, was a lilac purple leather belt that had furs below it, to keep her warm if she ventured in the cold. The skirt part of the top was a shiny black satin, like Josephine's skirt but thinner. In the thigh area of the skirt, was an opening that allowed air to go through but there was a thin layer of fur in the inside of it. "This is beautiful…" Rainlily stated as she looked at it.

Mark chuckled, "Josephine thought you'd like it. She says a woman nearly always her favorite colors, so I took her advice." He told her as she saw her lift up the clothing, pushing it against her body. "I can't wait to wear it." She said with a smile. "Oh yes, Harritt, the blacksmith here, is making a cloak for you. It's going have some protection from both the snow and minor attacks. If you want better armor, or maybe a weapon, you should visit him. He'd be more than happy to make something for you." Mark explained.

"Really, Markhallan, you have given me more than enough." Rainlily said as she looked at him in a teasing matter. "Nonsense, I need to make sure my little sister is protected." He told her as she put the clothing down. She turned to him, crossing her arms as she smiled to him sadly. "Are you okay? You feel…upset." She asked him. He looked at her curiously at her choice of words, but shrugged. "There's just a lot of events happening. It's become overwhelming." He told her shortly.

Rainlily had only arrived, so he was unsure what she knew and didn't know about the Inquisition. She sighed softly and grabbed the ram blanket, wrapping it around herself as she walked back to him. "Come with me, brother." She said as she held out a free hand to him as the other held the blanket together from her chest. He took her hand as she guided him outside of the house. She looked around for a moment before deciding to turn right as she saw a wooden fence leading to the back of the house. Mark watched her curiously, allowing her to guide him Maker knows where, but he was just happy she was open to him so far. She guided him pass the fence and saw the open field, showing the rams running around as well as the frozen lake to her left with a wooden dock along the edge. "Oh, that's perfect!" she exclaimed as she pulled him with her, making him smile at her excitement. She led him to the dock, letting his hand go as she sat at the end of the dock, looking around as she saw Mark sit next to her. As soon as he sat down, she looked at him with a sincere smile.

"Tell me what's going on, brother."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked her. Rainlily searched his eyes as if she was searching for an answer, "I see pain in your eyes. You feel sad." she answered him. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Mark told her softly as he looked down at the frozen lake below them.

Rainlily looked forward, noticing the Inquisition's soldiers training as she she could hear the clashing of swords. Looking closely, she noticed Cullen stalking through the soldiers, yelling at what she assumed was orders. She looked at Mark to see him staring at the Inquisition soldiers, his brows burrowed that made him look worrisome.

She looked at the Inquisition soliders to see Cullen staring back at them, but she couldnt help but smile sadly. "You're carrying a burden, a weight of responsibility that you didn't ask for but accepted it without question, aren't you?" she asked him but she saw him nod, gripping his hands together.

"What do you know about the Inquisition?" Mark asked softly. "Nothing really, just the rumors of you though. How you fell out of the fade and that Andraste herself saved you." she answered softly. He nodded as he leaned back on his hands, propping himself back a bit as he watched the Breach still pouring out.

"I was sent to spy at the Conclave, trying to figure out the future of the rebellion, but...I lost my memories of that too. I was being accused of being responsible for the explosion that happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, people asking for my death...all because of this thing..." he told her as he exposed his left hand to her, seeing the Anchor glow bright green.

Rainlily looked at the hand in shock, grabbing his hand and caressing the palm, as if she can really feel it. "Does it hurt?" she asked tenderly, afraid she was hurting him. "Only when I close the rift. It passes fairly quickly." he answered her with a smile, squeezing her hand with reassurance.

"There is more to it, isn't there?" she asked in a knowing tone. He sat up straight and watched her eyes. "This...Anchor can close those ripped veils, they are ripped portals that lead into the fade, I think. Demon's will continue to pour out unless I close it myself, but somehow, I ended up leading the group. I'm being given the responsibility of making decisions, decisions that could save lives or end someones life..." Mark explained to her.

Mark sighed, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on too of his knees, his hands now pressed on his forehead as he felt overwhelmed once more. Rainlily wrapped her arms around his right arm as she rested her head against his shoulder, attempting to somehow to comfort him.

"I know you won't believe me, but I really do you know how you feel. That feeling if you make a mistake, it might all be over. But you know what makes it a little bit easier for you?" she asked as she looked up at him, with her head on his shoulder. "Hmm?" he asked as he looked down at her the best he could. "You have friends who are looking out for you, with a shoulder ready for you if you need a place to rest and with their ears ready to listen to your troubles. You shouldn't endure this alone." she told him chuckled, "Except Varric, he writes everything down for his stories. Don't trust him." She giggled at that, believing him wholeheartedly. "I'll remember that." she whispered as she looked released him. "I have to leave the day after tomorrow to Redcliffe. Will you be okay here?" Mark asked her, receiving a nod from her. "Why are you going back to Redcliffe?" she asked curiously.

"Redcliffe is under control by a Tevinter Magister, who has...brainwashed the mage rebels. I needed the mages originally to close the Breach but now its become more serious." Mark answered, looking back up at the Breach in the sky. "You should go tomorrow at dawn then. Don't wait so long." Rainlily told Mark. Mark looked at her in confusion. "You already postponed your trip because you brought me here, who knows what the Tevinter Magister is doing as we speak." she explained to him. Mark laughed at this "Here I am trying to spend to time with you and you're trying to get rid of me." Rainlily giggled as she placed her left hand on his right hand, holding it firmly. "You had obligations, responsibilities you needed to take care of before meeting me. I promise when you return, we would love to spend time with you, as much as you want." she promised. He smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around you. "Your not done with me yet, sister. You need to tell me about your life after we were separated." he told her, seeing her looking at him in surprise. "I, uh, don't know if that's wise..." she told him. He sighed as he stood, holding his hand out for her. She carefully took his hand as he helped her stand on her two feet. "Come and speak with me inside, it'll be easier to show you." Rainlily said as she walked back towards her home.


	6. Visiting Day

**AT THE END OF THE STORY, PLEASE COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT!**

 **THANKS AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THE STORY!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **I OWN NOTHING OF DRAGON AGE!**

Mark looked at her, surprised as she sat on the chair near the cooking pit, poking at the fire as she lost herself into her own thought. "Is that why you insisted on not coming with me? This is what you wanted to protect me from?" he asked, astonished that this bothered her. She looked up at him with teary eyes, causing him to lose his feelings on the discussion. "You don't know what it's like to constantly hide, Mark. You've had the clan with you every step of the way, never truly alone. I've been alone since I was **10**!" she exclaimed. He got on his knees and put his hands on her knees, squeezing them firmly. "Hey" she looked at him again "I'm sorry Rainlily. That was inconsiderate of me. Forgive me?" he asked. She chuckled, nodding as she patted his head. "Okay, okay, I forgive you." she said, yawning as she did so. He chuckled as he lifted her up from the chair.

"Come on, let's put you sleep." he told her as he guided her to her full size bed. As she rolled into the bed, he covered her with the ram blanket, sitting as she watched her snuggle into the bed. "Brother?" she called out to him. "Yeah, I'm still here." he told her softly. She smiled as she patted on the bed. "Lay with me, brother. Just this once?" she asked with a smile. He sighed as he took off his sword and shield, putting them against the wall as he kicked off his boots. "Just until you sleep, I have to notify the advisers about the immediate trip back to the Hinterlands." he said as he laid above the cover. "Thank you." she said as she snuggled against him. He smiled as snuck his arm under her head, to give her some kind of comfort as she attempted to sleep. "See you in the morning." she mumbled, following into slumber.

"Goodnight, sister..."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When morning had risen, Mark sat next to his sister, who was still sleeping soundly, bundled up in her furs. "Lily, wake up." He said softly as he stroked her head. She didn't react to his touches, making him smile as he slid his hand down to her exposed left ear.

And tugged on it roughly.

"Ahh!" she yelled in a painful surprise as she sat up immediately, cradling her pinched ear with her left hand as her right hand held her on her side. "Welcome back from the Fade, sister." He teased her, chuckling as he saw her pout at him. "That was mean, and you know it!" she said as she slapped him on his arm. He chuckled as he stood up from the bed, causing her teasing to come to a halt when she saw his attire.

He wore casual heavy adventure armor, the tail of his coat resting along his legs, the front of his charcoal gray coat resting along his ribs as she saw his sword and shield harnessed on his back, making her look at him in concern. "Are you leaving already?" she asked, shifting herself to sit up, her demeanor suddenly becoming serious. "In a bit, Cassandra is tending to final preparations. I wanted to spend a moment with you before I depart." he answered her as he sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the right side of his thigh against her right leg.

"Are you really going to be okay for the next week?" Mark asked. Rainlily sighed as she pushed the strands of her hair behind her pointy ear. "I should, I have enough food and supplies in here to last me at least a couple of weeks." She replied with a smile. Mark scoffed at her reply, "Alright, sister. I just want you to avoid using any other...abilities while I am gone." She giggled, "I promise nothing." She said with a playful look that made Mark chuckled at her.

She looked away from him though when she saw looked to the wall to her left, looking at the portrait of an older elven woman with brunette hair wearing an emerald green dress, she assumed, losing her playful face. "What's wrong?" Mark asked her softly. "Cullen recognizes me…" she whispered, her face feeling suddenly heavy as she frowned. Mark looked at her in surprise, his eyes widened at her confession. "Does he remember...?" He asked her. "He only says I look familiar" she looked at him with a sad smile, tears swelling her eyes her voice breaking as she continued "What if he remembers-"

"Herald!"

Mark sighed as he heard Cassandra yell out for him. "I won't be gone too long. In fact, we got some horses!" Rainlily raised an eyebrow at him. "Horses? From Master Dennett?" she asked. Mark nodded as he stood up straight. "We officially finished all of his requisitions, so we finally received them last night after you slept. It'll cut our trips in half." Mark informed them. Mark rose up and kissed Rainlily on her left cheek, making her smile as he did so. "I'm going then. Remember, no mischief." he warned her as he pulled away, only receiving a nod from her before he left her alone to sleep.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

When Rainlily fully woke up, it was clearly past noon; hearing the noises of the soldiers training at Cullen's division. She smiled at the comfort of the bed, stretching out as she normally did each time she awoke. She slid off the bed and slid off her sleeping shirt, putting on her black tights as well as her black boots. Once she finished putting on her Dalish scout armor, she adjusted her headband on her forehead until she heard a knock on the door. "Hey, anyone in?" Rainlily bit her lower lip, unsure how to respond.

Should she answer?

Should she ignore it?

Was it a passerby?

"It's me, Varric; the dwarf you hit with the boom." Rainlily smiled at the voice, making her way to the door. "I'm coming!" she swung the door open, to see the dwarf and Solas, the elf she met previously. "What a surprise! What brings you gentlemen here?" Rainlily asked in surprise. Varric smirked as he shrugged, bringing his hands to help exaggerate. "I figured since you're all alone, I might as well keep you some company." Varric explained as he sat in one of the chairs facing the fireplace. "Vivienne was determined to go to Redcliffe castle herself, so I wanted to save you Varric and from one of his lucrative stories." Solas inputted as he followed after Varric, but remained standing as he crossed his arms. "It's only lucrative if she pays me, which I will gladly offer my stories to her, for free!" Rainlily sat beside Varric in the single armchair, bringing her knees up to her chin as she hugged them against her body, listening to Varric defend himself. "How are you liking Haven so far?" Solas asked, watching her intensely, it felt like to her. "Good, since I've only been here since last evening." she answered, smiling as she normally did. "No issues so far?" Varric asked. Rainlily laughed, "I've actually awoken a few minutes ago, so, no issues so far." Rainlily answered. "Really? How can you sleep through all of Curly's men training near you?"

"Curly?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. "He is referring to Cullen. For some reason, he has a nickname for everyone." Solas explained to her, making Rainlily nod with an expected 'oh' face. "Not everyone! Just most people." Varric admitted, making Rainlily chuckle. "It's been a while since I've been able to sleep this long, honestly. I usually don't sleep until the rest of village does and I would rise before they normally awaken. The mage and templar attacks were making it impossible for me to relax." Rainlily explained. "Ah shit, I'm really sorry for that." Varric told her but she shrugged, smiling it off. "Why don't you tell us something about you?" Rainlily's smile dropped when Varric asked the question. "Like what?" she asked cautiously and yet suspicious of what exactly they wanted to know. "Well, we know that you and Mark are, or well, were part of a Dalish clan. Were you given a role?" Varric asked. "That's true, Dalish give you your roles early in childhood, were you not yet chosen a role? I see no _vallasin_ on your face." Solas added. Rainlily sighed as she picked up the lilac purple cloth around her neck and wiped the left side of her face. When she brought it down, she did in fact a _vallasin_ around her left eye. "Sweet ancestors, I did NOT see this coming." Varric whispered, as Solas looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why do you hide the _vallasin_? You Dalish tend to hold them with pride." Solas pointed out, he almost sounded bitter when he said that, making Rainlily look at him in the eyes. "I do not consider myself Dalish. I have them covered with a special cream so that way we could blend in easier with the humans in the area. An elf gets enough harassment, but when humans discover we are marked with Dalish tattoo's...it's never pretty." Rainlily said as she looked away. "Wait, wait! If you were in a Dalish clan, I'm sure you've been trained to defend yourself. It's a necessity, really, isn't it?" Varric asked. Rainlily chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck, like how Cullen once did. "I, uh, know a little bit but the huntsmen had once stated I was unteachable, so I was given another responsibility while my brother Mark decided to take it upon himself to be my protector." she explained, smiling at the thought.

"So, did you want to do anything today?" Varric asked, getting a happy 'no' from her. "I am...skittish when it comes to new places." Rainlily told him. Varric sighed as he looked Solas, who was watching her intensely. "What if you get bored?" Varric asked, clearly having a hard time understanding why she wouldn't leave. "Trust me, this is no different back in Kirkwall, much less no different where we currently met." she joked. "Kirkwall?" she bit her lip, before she smiled. "I was a slave, remember?" she told him. Varric looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, but be forewarned, Curly might be visiting you today too." Rainlily looked at him in shock. "W-what? Why?" she asked in a low voice. Varric smiled, "Mark asked him to check up on you every day until he returns. And one thing I know about Cullen, is that he keeps his word." Rainlily sighed heavily as she buried her eyes into her knees. "Do you not like Commander Cullen?" Solas asked, amused by her reaction.

"I do not have pleasing memories of him from when I was a slave in Kirkwall." she told them. Varric sighed heavily. "Curly was not a guy could bring back home to meet the parents, but since I've gotten to know him, I can promise you that he's a different man." Varric tempted to persuade her. "What...do you mean?" she asked as she lowered her legs, sitting on the edge of her seat as she looked at him seriously. "I was with the Champion Hawke when I saw the change. He didn't like mages but then he began to see that templars were not doing as they were supposed to. That night when the Chantry exploded, Knight Commander Meredith ordered the remaining Templars to kill the mage Champion Hawke. Cullen defended her, and I realized then what happened to him." Varric told her in a soft tone. "What happened?" she asked in a whisper, drawn into the explanation. "He lost himself. His purpose. The meaning of things to him." Varric answered. Rainlily suddenly pouted at the thought.

Cullen?

Lost?

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere?" Varric asked as he got off the chair, allowing Rainlily to smile and nod her head. "No, thank you though." Solas smiled as he shook his head. "We will check up on you later then. Have an... entertaining day Rainlily." Solas told her as he followed Varric out. "Bye!" Rainlily shouted as the door closed and then heavily sighed.

"Good" she turned around to see Leliana standing to the wall leading to her bedroom, smiling with her arms crossed "Then I hope you wouldn't mind having a heart to heart with me, Lady Lavellan."

Rainlily bit her lower lip.

" _ **Oh, crap."**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cullen sighed as he had sent off his last soldier to make a supply run for more weapons, given a moment of piece. He looked at the walk path that led to Rainlily's hut, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Should he go check on her? He sighed as he remembered the conversation he had with the Inquisitor before he departed.

" _Commander Cullen? A word before I leave, I have a request?" Mark asked as Cassandra and Vivienne began to carry their supplies. "Of course, what is it?" Cullen asked seriously, prepared to bark orders for the Inquisitor's request. "We may be gone for a week and Rainlily doesn't know anyone here...can you check on her for me while I am away?" Mark asked, Vivienne looking at the men suspiciously. "It's not wise to send a...man to check on your harmless sister." Vivienne told Mark. "_ _I trust Cullen. I wouldn't ask him if I didn't." Mark corrected him. Cullen nodded, "I understand, consider it done." Cullen told him, allowing Mark to smile. "Send a messenger bird if anything goes wrong. Wish us success on securing Redcliffe Castle."_

Cullen walked towards the hut, following the fence as we made his way to her. Would she finally be able to tell him how she remembers him? Would she be awake? Would she ignore his call? "Hey, Curly!" he looked up to see Varric and Solas walking towards as he made the corner, finally able to see the home. "What brings you two out here?" Cullen asked them curiously. "We were worried about her. She doesn't really know anyone, yet, she refuses to leave the house!" Varric told her, clearly outraged at recent news. Cullen nodded, "I appreciate that. I just need to check up on her since I finally have a moment to do so." Cullen told them. "Ah, but of course. Good luck, Curly!" Varric stated in his happy tone as he and Solas walked past him. Cullen nodded to them as they left and walked to the front of the door, raising his hand to knock when he heard familiar voices that he knew too well.

"Good, then I hope you wouldn't mind having a heart to heart with me, Lady Lavellan."

"Oh, Lady Leliana. How nice of you to come through one of my windows!"

"May we sit?"

"Uh, sure. What did you want to talk about?"

"Your past, of course. It would make my job easier if I knew you and your brother."

"Oh, umm…"

"And don't think of lying to me, Lady Lavellan, I am terribly gifted in the art of deceit."

"I wouldn't dare to. Where would you like me to start?"

"From the time AFTER you lost Mark. I fully believe you are family, but I need to know if you're a threat."

Cullen heard a deep breath being taken as his head rested against the door.

"It all began when we were picked up by a human couple…"

"They sold me as a slave to some noble family in Kirkwall. I was responsible with the domestic chores; cooking, cleaning, laundry, and occasionally delivered messages. Everything was fine until I turned 18. My mistress only wanted me to her side, "a pretty face like mine shouldn't be near my husband" she'd say. One night, when I was cleaning the kitchen, my mistress's son came in…" Rainlily looked at the fire, biting on her lip as she felt her emotions swirl inside of her, feeling her eyes get watery but she refused to drop a single tear. "It's okay to not talk about it" Leliana told her as she stood up from the chair, facing the fire as well as she crossed her arms "tell me what happened after." Rainlily chuckled at the memory, "I put his hair on fire, and that's when the human family knew...I was a mage." she told Leliana, looking to Leliana who was looking at her in a bit of a surprise, but changed her face to a blank face within a second. "I was dragged to the Circle of Magi that night by the city guards... I was actually with the Circle for a few years before I met Cullen." Rainlily pointed out. Leliana looked into Rainlily's eyes and saw she bared the truth to her. "How did you meet him, much less remember him?" Leliana asked.

Rainlily smiled, "You know us girls, seeing a handsome templar join the Circle was always a welcoming sight before we are put on high alert. You hear tales of templars who take advantage of mages...they have the power to drain all our magic AND stun us into immobilization. Cute templars are usually the ones who do it." Rainlily explained. "When I met Cullen, Knight Commander Meredith had a ceremony for him in his promotion, with both the mages and templars present. It was their way of letting us know he had nearly the same power as Meredith, to be afraid." Leliana smiled sadly at her, "Did he ever scare you?" she asked. Rainlily took a deep breath, "He made me feel like I was an abomination. That I was some...beast that needed to be killed or controlled. To me, he was no different than Meredith." Rainlily admitted. Leliana looked at her in surprise, and to Rainlily, that didn't seem normal. "Cullen? How did he do that?" she asked. "I was working with the Tranquil. Templars are annoyed with them and mages hate them, but for me, they were kind. It was an easy spot for a mage to hide, to not draw attention." Rainlily explained as she looked back to the fire.

"One day, on one of my jobs, I was to count all the lyrium we had in stock but I saw a templar smuggling some out of the vault. I immediately reported it to Cullen, and, of course, he didn't believe me. Once I showed him proof from inventory and gave him the description of what the person looked like, he said he would look into. Within days, the templar in question was kicked out, and within the months that followed, I was target for whistle-blowing. I guess Cullen put my name down on one of the reports, after he promised he would keep me anonymous. I went to go report it once more to Cullen, but the day I went, I saw and heard him tell someone that mages are not be trusted...that we are not people but a weapon that had to be controlled." Rainlily looked away "How can I entrust my life to someone who doesn't see me as...me."

Leliana nodded as she continued to look at Rainlily, and she didn't blame her. She was reading for the truth, if Rainlily decided to lie, she would be on her in a second. "Clearly you weren't with the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall when the Chantry was destroyed. When did you leave...or escape?" Rainlily looked at her. "I was...drugged and dragged away under Darktown, where the Mage Underground was later founded, by templars and the man I had accused of stealing the lyrium." Rainlily told her. "And what happened?" Leliana asked, seeing Rainlily hesitate a little. Rainlily looked around the house before looking at her. "Is anyone listening in?" she whispered so softly, that Leliana barely caught it. Leliana looked to the front door before looking at her. Leliana nodded to her, making Rainlily chuckle. "Let me show you then." Rainlily was furious that someone was listening in, but she knew Leliana would probably take care of it; secrets were her thing.

Rainlily put a hand over her headband and pulled on it slowly, looking at Leliana's reaction. Leliana brought a hand to her mouth, as if horrified at what she saw.

"Is that-"

"Clearly they didn't get too far." Rainlily teased.

"So you're not-"

"No." Rainlily answered "Someone stopped them. I was saved some who called himself Andres and a few ex-Templars. I found out later he was responsible for what happened in Kirkwall but if he wasn't there...well, I wouldn't be here today." Rainlily explained. Leliana nodded as she continued gazing at her. "If you think it's dangerous or unwise for me to be here, I will go" Rainlily told her "Just let me give me tonight to pack up." Leliana uncrossed her arms, turning to her fully. "I don't think that'll be necessary. You are welcome to stay, and I thank you for your honesty." Leliana told her as she walked towards the front door. "Oh, and, take it easy on him, will you?" Before Rainlily question her comment, Leliana opened the door to reveal Commander Cullen standing there, looking at the girls in shock. "Oh, umm." Cullen stated as he faced the ladies. "It isn't nice to eavesdrop, Commander." Leliana teased as she walked past him, leaving a speechless Rainlily.

Cullen walked into the house, closing the door behind him as he walked towards her. "Rainlily-" Rainlily immediately bent her head down as she tied her headband back against her bare forehead. "How much did you hear?" she asked as she finished up, looking back up at him. He gazed at the floor for a moment before he looked back at her. "I'm...sorry for my words back at the Circle in Kirkwall. I assure, I don't stand by those words." Cullen told her. Rainlily crossed her arms, hugging herself tightly as she looked away from him. "It's nothing, Cullen, really." she said softly, but Cullen stood before her now. "You haven't changed much." Cullen whispered, smirking at her, causing the scar on the corner of his lip to rise.

 _Sweet Andraste…_

"Remember me now, do you?" Rainlily said amusingly. "I remember your eyes. You always wore a cowl on your head, for some reason, but your eyes never changed." he told her. She smiled at him, chuckling, "You're trying to win my forgiveness." Cullen held his hand up in surrender. "You got me, but it's true. I would search you out sometimes, trying to figure you out but...you hid very well. The cowls never worked on me unless I saw your eyes." he admitted. Rainlily shrugged, still smiling as she did. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me...for all my secrecies." she told him. He nodded as he crossed his arms, his face becoming serious but he still spoke softly, "You had a reason to, I do not blame you."

Rainlily smiled and nodded, "How about we begin again" she said as she held out her hand to him "I am Rainlily Lavellan, sister of Mark Levallan of the Inquisition." Cullen chuckled and softly embraced her hand with his. "I am Commander Cullen of the Inquisition. Pleasure to re-make your acquaintance." Cullen said as he shook her hand firmly, causing Rainlily to giggle in happiness, not noticing that someone watching through the window...

 **HEY GUYS, THANK SO MUCH OFR BEING PATIENT FOR THE UPLOAD, I GOT BUSY WITH GRADUATION AND THEN FAMILY EVENTS HAPPENED THAT PULLED ME AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER**

 **SO HERE IS THE OUTCOME OF THE VOTING**

 **CULLEN/RAINLILY LAVELLAN**

 **JOSEPHINE/ MARK LAVELLAN**

 **DORIAN/ ELFINHAR LAVELLAN**

 **OR SHOULD IT BE:  
JOSEPHINE/ ELFINHAR**

 **DORIAN/ MARK**

 **?**

 **REMEMBER TO COMMENT, LET ME KNOW IF CULLEN SHOULD KNOW THE TRUTH!**


	7. Being Open

**THANKS FOR SUPPORT EVERYONE, IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU GUYS MADE IT THIS FAR** **I AM GOING TO TRY TO AND MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, I REALIZE IT'S A LONGER STORY THAN I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT.** **DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THE STORY, SO YOU'RE NOTIFIED WHEN NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP, I DO IT WEEKLY, IF NOT TWICE A WEEK** **ENJOY!**

After clearing the air with Cullen, he had stayed for a while to discuss how he had led other templars and mages into joining the Inquisition forces, in hopes of a better life. As she brought a mug of tea to her lips, she smiled as she remembered their last discussion.

" _You said you would look for me, with only my eyes to guide you…Why were you looking for me?" she asked, biting her lip in nervousness. He brought his gaze to the floor a moment before he looked at her in the eyes. "I wanted to know about your experiences in the Circle. At the time, no mage would even approach without the company of another mage to escort them. I was a bit…hostile in those days." He explained "Being Knight-Captain, it was my duty to ensure the safety of both mages and templars. You, however, were one of the very few who dared to come to me alone. I…had hoped for an alliance, I guess you could say." Rainlily smiled and nodded. "I would've agreed, if it helps any." Cullen chuckled at her confession. "I appreciate that." He told her as he looked at her. She had moved in hopes to lead him to the chairs, however, he grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. "I didn't realize you had a tattoo on your face." Cullen said softly, causing her to bring her hand over her left eye as if she could feel the outline of it._

"O _h, that? I was originally with the same Dalish clan as Markhallan, but I was forced to have them covered before I began my new life in Kirkwall." Rainlily stated with the smile. Cullen reached out his gloved hand towards her, grasping her hand on her left eye. Rainlily gulped nervously as he guided her hand down slowly to her side before he had reached with his right hand to touch her tattoo. "Commander." Cullen immediately dropped his hand before he could touch her, causing him to look over to the door as Rainlily hid her face away. "Leliana has the recent reports from the Hinterlands." Cullen sighed. "Report back to duty, I will see to the report shortly." The scout nodded and left from the front door, allowing Cullen to look back at Rainlily. She looked up at him, blushing at the sudden awkwardness. "Duty calls." She said, clearing her throat as she smiled. He chuckled_ _, "It never ends, it seems." He admitted. "Thanks again for the visit, Commander." She said, receiving a nod as he backed slowly to the door. "I will check on you soon, don't forget you are always welcome to stop by." He said, leaving her to herself_.

Rainlily brought her hand up to her left eye, remembering how close Cullen was to touching her cheek. She shook her head at the thought, he was merely curious, she continued to repeat in her head as she sat into her chair near fireplace. She bit her lower lip, contemplating on what to do. Leliana knew her secret, as did Mark and Cullen but she was unsure how to handle things. If she left tonight, it would give her enough time to run before anyone noticed she was gone. _"Why would I want to continue hiding?_ " Rainlily asked herself, " _Because no one trusts a mage. We were the reason this whole rebellion started to begin with. A mage blew up the Kirkwall Chantry, for the love Andraste!_ " She sighed loudly, unsure how to handle things. Maybe it was for the best, she did get the chance to enjoy the limited time she had with her long-lost brother. _He would chase you down anyways, don't be quick to run_. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on top of her knees as she put her hands over her head.

"You look like you're struggling with something." She looked over her shoulder, turning sideways to see Solas standing there, watching her intently with his eyes once more. "When aren't I, right?" she joked as motioned for him to join her. He nodded in appreciation as he walked in, heading straight to the chair next to her, only a foot of space between them. "Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked, waving his hand to the fire. She watched somewhat surprised when she saw a small amount of fire shoot out to the fire, making it warmer in the house. "I…didn't realize you were a mage." Rainlily said softly, as if though it was a secret discussion. He smiled at her, "I am quite open about what I am. It is part of me, you can't hide what you are." He said, considering her eyes. She smirked as he studied her. "You know what I am." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, smiling when he nodded at her, smiling back.

"I couldn't sense your magic at first" he leaned towards her, their faces a few inches apart "but as I get closer to you, I can sense it." She blushed as she pulled a few strands behind her pointy ear. "I am used to hiding, blending into crowds. I have had rare chances of using my magic." She confessed. He looked to the fire, but he never moved to give her space. "Are you ashamed of what you are?" he asked her, looking back at her to see her response. She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Never. What I am ashamed of though is…not knowing how to use it." She looked at the fire now, unsure how to explain it to him. "I never got the training I was supposed to have. I was only taught to heal from the Dalish keeper, and the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall wouldn't allow ANY training. We were merely merchants with leashes." She explained.

He looked to the fire again, "Do you intend to keep hiding what you are to the rest of us?" she sighed at his question, still unsure herself. "I don't know. I want to keep running, hiding what I am to the world because…that's all I know. If I stay though, I must consider how this will look to my brother Markhallan. He is the Herald of Andraste, a Dalish elf who wields no magic, yet has a sister who does. I don't wish to be a burden to him." She admitted, looking to Solas. He nodded as he finally leaned back against the chair. "I am an apostate" he began "I was never put into a Circle, never sold into slavery, or torn from my family, so I don't know what you feel. What I know is that if you continue to run, you will never rest. If you stay now, you can finally learn how to wield it. To not be a burden for anyone." She looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled at her reaction. "Your expressions are like an open book. You feel like you burden your brothers, who are both fully capable of protecting you and those around them." He pointed out, causing her to giggle. "So, don't run? Is that what you are telling me? Embrace it?" she asked. He nodded, "If you'd like, I could train you." He offered. She smiled excitedly at him. "Wait, really?" she beamed, grabbing his hands tightly. His eyes widened at the sudden contact, but his eyes softened as he watched her giggle in excitement, letting his hands go so she could cup her mouth as if attempting to stop her excitement.

"You should discuss this with your brothers first. I don't wish for a sudden visit with the intent to harm me for my offer." He told her with a smile. "Oh, right! Yes, I will ask once he arrives! I can not thank you enough for this!" she said as she clapped her hands together. "Well," She looked to the door to see Varric standing there with his arms crossed. "It's not every day I see Chuckles smiling." Varric teased as he walked in. "Solas has offered to train me! I haven't been this happy since I reunited with Markhallan!" Rainlily said in excitement as she stood from her seat. "Train you? He's not exactly a warrior, you know…or a rogue." Varric pointed out. "Oh" Rainlily bit her lower lip "I'm actually…a mage." Varric looked shocked but suddenly started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" she asked, pouting. "You remind me of my friend Daisy back in Kirkwall, she hid her magic quite well" he explained "She was Dalish also. You would like her." She smiled, "Daisy, huh? I'd like to meet her one day." She said. Varric laughed and clasped his hands together. "That's it! I'll call you Lily. Daisy and Lily, two beautiful flowers I ever met!" Varric stated. Rainlily giggled as Solas stood, looking annoyingly to Varric. "Aww, thanks Varric." Rainlily said with a smile.

Varric waved his hand at the door, "Come" Varric told the two, "Let's go outside and get some fresh air." Rainlily bit her lower lip, taking a step back. "Oh no, I possibly couldn't..." she hesitated. "It'll only be for a few minutes." Varric assured her. She rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness, "I should really listen to my brother." Rainlily said softly. "What exactly did he say to not do?" Solas asked, seeing her conflicted. "Not to cause mischief." She answered plainly. "We are only going for a walk." Varric pointed out. "I'm, ah, a very curious person" she said nervously "the Circle wasn't exactly an exciting place." Varric sighed as he looked to Solas. "We will tell you when you're being too mischief, it's normal to be curious of things you don't know or have not experienced." Solas pointed out as he looked down at her, realizing now that she was quite short. In fact, she looked about 5 feet 1. She sighed in defeat, "Alright," she stated, "just for a bit." Varric shouted a 'ha!' as he walked out of the house, as if he had just won something. Rainlily chuckled at his enthusiasm, following after him as Solas followed her out of the house, closing it firmly behind him.

"Let's stop by the smith, he actually makes armor out of schematics we find." Varric stated. "Schematics of armor? Any specific kind?" Rainlily asked. "He does light armor to heavy armor. Actually, he makes armored clothing; he could add some protection for you for your clothes." Solas pointed out as he looked at her outfit. She smiled at the thought, noticing they were approaching Cullen's forces.

"You there! Hold on that shield as if you're life depended on it. If this was the real battle, you'd be dead!" She heard Cullen shouting. She looked to see his one of his men struggling to keep a hold of the shield, with Cullen's back to her as he watched the training exercise. "He actually sells weapons as well" she looked back up at Solas, "from mage staffs, daggers, bows; you name it, he makes it." Solas explained once more. "It'd be nice to have some protection, in case someone gets too close." Rainlily thought as she bit her lip, just the thought of being attacked frightened her. "That's why we're going to save your brother's a trouble and set you up." Varric said as he got closer to the wooden home that the blacksmith was near. "Harritt, my favorite blacksmith!" Varric shouted as he approached the opening of the smithing area. "Varric, who did you bring with you this time?" Harritt asked in a suspicious tone, looking at Rainlily. "Ah, this is Rainlily Lavellan, the sister of the Herald of Andraste." Varric introduced as he looked over to Rainlily.

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness." Harritt stated as he bowed his head to her. "Ah, don't worry about it! It's my first time exploring Haven, so I'm sorry for not meeting you sooner." Rainlily said, smiling at him apologetically. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Harritt asked, crossing his arms. "Do you have any armor clothing for Rainlily here? All she has is regular clothes, we just want to make sure she has SOME protection." Varric asked. Harritt looked at Rainlily up and down, analyzing her body form before nodding. "I have some from the schematics you men have collected. All I have are the Avvar and the Qunari armor ones. I don't think the Harold would like to see his sister in those." Harritt stated. Varric sighed, but Rainlily giggled. "I'll be fine with what I have for now." Rainlily said with a smile, shrugging it off.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cullen sighed heavily as rubbed his neck to fight off his frustration. His men were learning to defend themselves, and were doing quite well. "It'd be nice to have some protection, in case someone gets too close." He turned to the familiar voice to see Rainlily walking out with Solas and Varric. He looked at her attire was suddenly aware of her. She wore black nug-leathered tights, with brown ram boots to keep her feet warm. She wore a white long sleeve blouse that went up to her wrists, with a black corset with purple lily flower details on it, supporting her breasts that made them look larger than what he originally thought, showing off her exposed neck and collarbone. He cleared his throat, trying to not think of her in that way; she was Mark's sister for Maker's sake. "Men, take a moment to rest. We will begin our next training in a moment." He said to them before turning to follow Rainlily. _"Why isn't she wearing a coat?_ " he thought, worried that she might not have adjusted to cold weather, compared to Redcliffe's warmth.

"I'll be fine with what I have for now." Rainlily said with a smile.

"Good afternoon." The trio turned around to see Cullen approaching them, making Rainlily smile at him. "Good afternoon, Commander. What brings you here?" she asked curiously. "I was shocked to see you leave your home. No doubt Varric played a role in this." Cullen answered, looking to Varric. "We were hoping to get her some protection, but there is no more armor for her. None that the brothers would approve, anyway." Varric explained. "Maybe I can still get a weapon?" Rainlily suggested. Solas narrowed his eyes at her. "What kind did you have in mind?" Solas asked, curious to see what she thought. She smiled, shrugging. "Maybe a small axe?" she suggested. Varric made a hum noise, taking it into consideration. Cullen shook his head, "With no training in combat, you should start small." Cullen explained before looking to Harritt. "Can you get for me a dagger sheath for her?" Cullen asked him. Harritt nodded, turning to one of his crates as Cullen reached into his lion coat. "Sheath?" Rainlily asked, unsure of what was going on.

When Harritt returned, Rainlily saw that the brown leather sheath was attached to a leather strap. "What is that?" Rainlily asked. Cullen took the item and got on one knee before Rainlily. "Let me show you, put your leg out." He ordered casually, making Rainlily blush as she did so. Cullen brought the strap from behind her slender right thigh, securing it in the front as he put the leather through the buckle, securing it tightly. "This holds your dagger, just in case you are pinned down and have lost all your needs of protection. It could save you time, and your life if you're not careful." Cullen explained as he put the dagger from his coat into her sheath. "Oh, wow! Thanks Commander." Rainlily said with a huge smile as she bent her right leg to the side to get a good look at the dagger. Commander smiled at her excitement, failing to notice the stare of Varric Tethras. "Well, what do you know…" Varric whispered under his breath, seeing the same gaze in his eyes that he once saw in Fenris for the Champion Mage of Kirkwall.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me? I can just buy my own dagger, I wouldn't want to leave you without one." Rainlily asked. Cullen stood and shook his head. "I insist, I have many others. Besides, if something were to happen, this will buy you enough time until we get to you. Your brother will understand." Cullen assured her. Rainlily smiled and nodded once more to him. "Commander" Cullen sighed as one of his scouts came to his side, "a report has come in that the Herald of Andraste has entered the Redcliffe castle." Rainlily looked to the scout alarmed. Was everything okay? Cullen snatched the report from his scout. "Tighten that lip of yours before I send you work with Leliana." The scout looked horrified and ran off as Cullen look back to Rainlily. "I'm sure we will get more word tomorrow, so rest easy Lady Lavellan." Cullen told her. "Thanks Cullen, I'm sure they're fine." She said passively. "He's with his Vivienne…and Cassandra. I know that they'll be just fine." Varric assured her.

Rainlily opened her mouth to say something, but shivered as the cold wind picked up, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. "Well, that's my cue to go home. Thanks for the fresh air, you guys." Rainlily said as she walked past the men. "Oh, don't go home yet! There's more places with fresh air." Varric said, but Rainlily merely waved her hand goodbye. "Just like Daisy..." Varric whispered as Cullen walked after her. "Lady Lavellan." She stopped and turned sideways as she saw Cullen stand before her. "Yes, Commander?" she asked. He took off his large coat, and before she could protest, wrapped it around her form. "You will catch a cold if you're not careful." He warned her. She sighed, "I know, I'd use my cloak but isn't any help, it's too thin." Rainlily stated as she walked towards her home, walking side by side with Cullen. "I will check later with the quartermaster to see if he has any coats. Your brothers wouldn't be pleased to see you sick." Cullen told her. She gasped, looking at him in shock. "Oh, no! That's fine, really! I'll work with what I have." She assured him.

Cullen sighed and nodded, letting it go as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to see that his men were watching him and Rainlily with curiosity. "Back to your training!" he shouted the order, seeing his men scramble to their sparring partners. Rainlily bit her lower lip, "I can walk to my home on my own, you know. It seems like they were waiting for you." She pointed out. "Mark wanted me to ensure your safety, and I gave him my word. I won't stay longer than needed, I promise." He assured her. Rainlily smiled and nodded, facing forward as they got closer to her home. She froze, however, when she saw that her door was open. "Cullen…" she whispered, grabbing his left arm to stop him. Cullen looked up and saw that the door was, indeed, open. Cullen held out his left arm in front of her, pushing her behind him protectively as he drew his sword. He slowly stepped into the home, Rainlily staying close to him as he glanced around the house. "Stay here, I'm just going to check the next room." Cullen told her softly as he stepped away from her. She heard a light noise behind her, and turned sharply to see a cloaked man coming towards her from behind her door.

"Ah!" She shouted, throwing her hand up and threw a Stone Fist spell, seeing the man fly against the wall. "Rainlily!" Cullen ran back into the room, feeling her magic spells sending him shivers, to see the cloaked man on the floor. The man rolled onto his feet and charged out the door, to suddenly be thrown back in by some unknown force. "Damn assassins." Blackwall said as he walked in, his shield in his arm; clearly he had shield bashed the assassin into unconsciousness. "Hold him down, Blackwall!" Cullen shouted as he jogged to Rainlily, who was panting heavily, sweat clearly seen on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded, never taking her eye of the assassin. "I haven't used my magic in years. Just…shaken." She said as she took off his coat, handing it to him. Cullen studied her for a second, her eyes looking almost…lifeless. "Take him to Leliana, I need to know who sent him." Rainlily said as she looked almost…pained. He put his coat back on as he walked to Blackwall, who had tied him up at this point. "I appreciate the help Blackwall." Cullen said as he stood up the assassin. "Is she okay?" Blackwall asked, but Cullen pushed past him. "Watch her until I return." Cullen stated, he needed to know who sent this man.

This would not be ignored.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY, MY INTERNET IS DOWN SO I'M TRYING HARD TO GET THIS UPLOADED AS SOON AS POSSIBLe!** **SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	8. Closer

**P.S. I DON'T KNOW DRAGON AGE, JUST RAINLILY**

 **ENJOY!**

Raine wiped her forehead as nleft with the assassin in custody, leaving her with a Blackwall. "Are you hurt, my lady?" Rainlily looked at him in surprise, hearing a man talk to her so…heroically was new to her. "I'm alright, I'm just a bit shaken." She answered, smiling weakly at him. "Did the assassin say anything?" He asked he closed the door behind him. She whispered a low 'no' as she looked around the house. "Can you help me check the rest of the house, Blackwall?" Rainlily asked as she continued glancing around the room. Blackwall took his sword out of his holster, nodding to her as he walked towards her. "Please stay close, mi'lady." Within minutes, Blackwall and Rainlily thoroughly checked the rest of the house, but Rainlily was growing nervous. Who was that man? Was he sent by someone, and if so, who sent him? Were they after her and her brother? Or worse, did they know her secret? Rainlily sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall where the main door was, sliding down to rest on her butt. "What's wrong?" Blackwall asked, sheathing his sword as he kneeled before her. She brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them tightly, as if afraid of being exposed. "I'm just worried. I don't know anyone, so, I don't know why I would be attacked so soon after coming here…" she said softly.

Black sighed softly, "It could be because you are a family member of the Herald of Andraste, of Lavellan." Rainlily looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Not everyone is pleased to see the Inquisition. Many, in fact, are outraged that we are even here." Blackwall explained. "I didn't know that it was so many…" Rainlily whispered, resting her head on top of her knees. He nodded, "Others are also upset that the Herald is an elf…" Blackwall admitted, but Rainlily smiled sadly at that. "No surprise there, honestly." She said, shaking her head in shame. Blackwall leaned closer to her, whispering to her. "Varric told me your secret." Rainlily sighed in great annoyance, "Mark warned me about him. I should've listened!" Rainlily shouted in frustration, ignoring Blackwall as he laughed at her outburst. "He's one to tell stories, if he thinks it's for someone's best interest." Blackwall pointed out, but Rainlily was still clearly upset. "Maybe your secret has reached someone who wanted dirt on the Inquisition." Blackwall told her.

Rainlily looked up at him in horror. "Dirt?" Blackwall nodded at her question. "Your…kind, I guess we could call right now" he said, cupping his ear, suggesting that someone might be listening "are not liked by many from both in and out of the Inquisition." Rainlily bit her lower lip, looking down to the floor. "Maybe I should run, go back into hiding. Leave my brother a note, leave by dawn. I have more than enough supplies…" she whispered, already planning it all out. Blackwall chuckled at her, "Now now, why don't we speak for a while until Commander Cullen returns? I'm sure we could think of something?" Blackwall suggested. Rainlily looked up at him, smiling. " _I'll plan my escape later. Poor guy probably thinks I'm joking around."_ She thought. "You have such a fascinating beard." She stated, causing Blackwall to smirk at her.

This could take a while.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Leliana pulled on the lever, bringing the cloaked man, attached to the stretcher torture table, to cry out in pain as he felt being pulled. "Remove his mask, Commander." Leliana said as Cullen did as she commanded. The man was a middle aged human man, his brown eyes glaring daggers at Cullen as his blonde strands of hair was stuck to his face from the sweat. "I will not say a _thing_!" the man exclaimed, his accent clearly Orlesian. "Why were you in Lady Lavellan's home this evening?" Leliana asked, her hand already on the turning wheel. "Who wouldn't want to try and visit the newest elven whore? She was all alone, begging for someone-" Cullen narrowed his eyes at him as Leliana turned the wheel, making the man scream out in pain, his legs and arms now perfectly straight. "The next turn will break something, assassin. You'll lose your worth to your employers, so please be cooperative." Leliana said sweetly, leaving her hand on the wheel. "I…" he looked up to Leliana "will not be the only one who tries to lay with that elven whore." The man started laughing hysterically, making Cullen grind his teeth together in anger.

Cullen grabbed the man by the collar, pulling the man towards him, ignoring the pop noises from the man. The man was screaming in agonizing pain. "You filth, tell me why were you really after her!?" Cullen shouted, the man almost wanting to pass out from the pain as Cullen shook him. "She's a mage…ab-omination…stain on…Andraste…" the man said softly before passing out, going limp. Leliana sighed as she looked to Cullen. "Put him down. I'll pop his arms back in and torture him again for more information." Leliana told him as Cullen put the man flat on the table. "I'm adding patrol to Haven until the Herald returns. I must rally the men." Cullen stated as he walked towards the exit. "Commander." He put his hand on the door, freezing when he heard Leliana's voice. "Make sure someone you trust watches over her, anyone can disguise themselves as your soldiers to get close to her." Cullen took a deep breath, opening the door and slamming it behind him. As he left the Chantry, he began to ponder his next course of action.

He could ask Sera to watch her, but he knew that Sera was a wild card, unpredictable. He walked passed Leliana's tent as he pondered on Varric. He shook his head, the man would keep her up all night with his crazy stories, and he needed to ensure Rainlily got rest. He passed the quartermaster, making his way down the steps as he thought of Iron Bull but kicked that out of his mind. Iron Bull was not someone he would trust his sister to, let alone Rainlily, who was in his lap a few days ago. He sighed as he got closer to Rainlily's home, considering Blackwall. He was a good man, a Grey Warden, in fact. He could watch her, and she would be closer to him and his troops, Blackwall was a man he knew he could trust not to take advantage of her, giving her space to rest.

He opened the door to her home when he was stunned at what he saw. Rainlily was cupping Blackwall's jaw, softly scratching Blackwalls beard in amazement. "Welcome back, Commander Cullen." Blackwall said with a smile as he looked up at him. Rainlily looked up at Cullen, smiling happily as she continued to softly scratch Blackwall's jaw, feeling the beard. "Cullen, isn't Blackwall's beard amazing!" she looked back to Blackwall, clearly fascinated. "This puts any dwarf's beard to **shame!"** She began giggling as Blackwall looked her warmly. "Thank you, mi'lady." Cullen sighed heavily, " _I don't have any other choice…"_ Cullen thought as he watched their interaction. "Thank you for watching her Blackwall, I will watch over her from here." Cullen said strictly. Rainlily dropped her hands as Blackwall stood up, bowing to her. "I will see you tomorrow. Rest well, Lady Lavellan." Blackwall said, leaving her and Cullen alone. She looked up at Cullen as he, too, got on one knee in front of her. "Did…" she paused before continued, hesitating, "you find out anything?" she asked, frightened. He looked her in the eyes, "He didn't tell us anything…other than that others might be coming." He lied. She nodded, resting her head on top of her knees, hugging her legs against her chest.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself, out loud. "There will be an increase in patrol throughout Haven, but for tonight, I will watch over you." He told her as he stood, guiding her up from her arms, his hands pulling her up from her elbows. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that. Maybe he was just a one man army?" she asked. "It's best option I can think of. If you come to my tent, someone could still sneak in. Your bedroom does not have any windows, so it's the most logical place to have you." He answered. She nodded as he guided her to her bedroom. "Don't leave." He told her as he left the area, thankful the home was nearly one big room, with merely divisions and not doors. He walked to the front door and shouted, "I need scouts in here!" he shouted as he made his way back to division wall of Rainlily's bedroom. As soon as he turned to face the door, three scouts scurried into the home, saluting at Cullen. "Sir!"

"I want patrols throughout Haven, Lady Lavellan was nearly attacked tonight by an assassin. I want four patrols, three men in each patrolling around this house until morning. We don't want them to even a split second of a chance of getting inside. Am I clear!?" he ordered. "We will begin immediately, Commander!" one of the scouts proclaimed, Rainlily watching in fascination. "Wow, they're frightened of you!" she said with a smile, proud of Cullen for how far he has come. "It's never fun for them, I assure you." Cullen told her as he turned to face her. She chuckled as she laid in her bed, pulling her large ram blanket fur up to her chest. "They're clearly intimated by you" she teased "It might be your coat." He chuckled at her declaration. "Perhaps…" he said softly as he watched her lay on her side, facing him.

She yawned as she looked to him through her drowsy eyes. "There is some dry meat on the table behind you, are you sure you will be okay?" she asked him, worried for him. He nodded, "Yes, now please rest. I assure you that you are in good hands." She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Commander." She whispered softly, not noticing Cullen smile at her. "Goodnight, Lady Lavellan." He whispered, leaning against the wall, watching her for a moment before looking around the room.

It was going to be a long night.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Rainlily yawned as began to wake, stretching on the bed, moaning in contentment. She looked up at the ceiling, instantly thinking of her brothers. It's been three days now since her brother had left and she was anxious to hear of any news from them. Mark was capable man, she knew he'd be fine, but she somehow felt uneasy. She sighed as she finally sat up, slipping her feet into her brown boots. She realized she wore the same clothes from yesterday but shrugged, she had a good excuse to not to change. She slid off the large bed and walked towards the wall division when she saw Cullen sitting there, reading another one of his reports. "Good morning, Commander." She said with a smile. Cullen looked up at her and nodded his head to her. "Good morning, Lady Lavellan. I trust you slept well?" Cullen asked her.

Rainlily smiled as she nodded yes to him, but frowned when she saw his eyes. "You look exhausted, why don't you rest?" Rainlily asked as she pointed her bedroom to him. He instantly shot off the chair, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, no, I couldn't. Shouldn't. I can't leave you unprotected." Cullen told her. Rainlily giggled, shaking her head as she made her way to the kitchen area. "Nonsense, no one would be crazy to attack during the day, when everyone is on their feet, out and about. Besides, I promise I won't leave the house." She said as she took out a bundle of cloth. He followed her into the kitchen as he saw her unwrap the bundle, revealing 6 eggs. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked him as she put an iron pan over the pit, starting a fire once she was done.

"I was unaware you could cook." Cullen pointed out, ignoring her question entirely as he watched her work. "When I was living on my own, I would do all the hunting and all the cooking. I wasn't too good at it at first, the Circle wasn't exactly a place to practice cooking, but now I can cook decently well." She explained as she began cracking the eggs, throwing the eggshells to the side as she looked over her shoulder to Cullen. "Do you like the eggs scrambled, or did you want the yolk only in the middle?" she asked him. He waved his hands at her. "You'd don't have to worry about me, Lady Lavellan-"

"It's the least I can do, you did watch over me last night."

"It's really not a problem-"

"Good, scramble it is then!" she declared, smiling as she began to scramble the eggs. Cullen chuckled as he leaned against the wall, watching her cook. "Would you like any chocolate? Varric gave me some chocolate squares that lets me make, what Varric calls, 'marvelous' hot chocolate." He nodded, clearly not wanting to start other argument on 'being okay'. "I am going to make sure the home is clear and check on the patrols. Shout, if you need me." He told her as he only received a nod from her. Rainlily was busy at work, taking out an iron kettle as she poured water into it from a jug nearby, putting it as well, over to the fire. She leaned forward, tip toeing to the shelf above and grabbed a jar, to open and reveal the chocolate squares. "Hello, my little beauties." She whispered as she took out four squares, throwing them into the kettle as she moved back to the eggs, which were clearly done cooking. She took out two plates from the shelf, plating the eggs evenly as she turned around. As she walked over to the table in the center of the living area, she noticed Cullen walking over to the table. "Everything alright?" she asked as she made her way back to the kitchen area, grabbing the iron spoons as she jogged back to the table, seeing Cullen sit down in front of the plate.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, no suspicious activity or members. They are either scared to approach, or bidding for a moment to strike." He told her as he saw her pouring white liquid from a jug. "The drink is nearly ready, please do eat without me." She shouted as she grabbed to small cups from the shelf nearby before returning to the kettle. After a few mixes, she poured the drinks and smiled at Cullen, noticing that he was watching her. "Here you go." She said softly as she put one of the cups in front of him before putting hers down. "You didn't have to, but I greatly appreciate this." He told her, looking down at the food as he picked a spoon serving. Rainlily smiled to herself as she began eating her eggs, moaning at the warmness of it. Cullen took a bite and his eyes widened as he began to chew. "This is really good." He whispered as he began take another serving. She giggled as she watched him eat the food slowly, savoring the food. "Thanks, it might be tastier to you because you guys eat nothing but soups and bread though." Cullen shook his head at her as he slowly took a sip of the hot cocoa, savoring the richness of the drink.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, both grateful for the peace between them. Cullen never thought he'd be eating food from a mage, eating a meal together, but things have changed dramatically since then…Once the meal was done, with only little remaining left on the plate, Cullen looked up at Rainlily, who was drinking her hot cocoa. "I have received word from Lord Lavellan." He told her strictly. Her eyes widened as she brought her cup down to the table, crossing her arms as she leaned onto the table top. "Is he okay? What did he say?" she asked. "They are on their way back and have been given horses on their journey. The bird arrived this morning, so it's assumed they're to reach Haven tonight, if not tomorrow morning." He told her, noticing her smile grow. "That's fantastic, any word on their success on gaining the…individuals?" Rainlily asked, unsure how open she was able to talk about it. He sighed, "We have gained the mage's help, but not as hirelings. Your brother has made an alliance with the mages, so we are rushing to make quarter accommodations for them. We are unsure of how exactly how many mages will be coming to join the Inquisition." He answered her. She looked at him for a moment before nodding to him, looking down at her cup, grasping it once more. "I am thinking about leaving…" she told him softly. Cullen opened his mouth to speak, when he heard the door slam open. He turned onto his feet, drawing his sword when-

"Commander, what a nice surprise!" he sighed as he sheathed his sword, watching as Iron Bull come into the house. "Good morning, Rainlily." She smiled at Iron Bull, "Morning, Bull." She said as rose to her feet. "Heard what happened last night, so I came to check on you" Iron Bull looked to Cullen "but it looks like that wasn't necessary." Cullen crossed his arms as Iron Bull came to the table, watching carefully as Iron Bull began to laugh. "Oh man, you made **eggs!** If I had known there was a fresh meal, I would've watched you last night." Iron Bull said as he looked to Rainlily. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the table as he winked at her with his one eye. "Would you like me to…watch you tonight?" Iron Bull asked in husky voice, not noticing the daggered eyes Cullen was throwing him. "Oh, no" Rainlily giggled "I think I can manage tonight." Rainlily said, denying him. "You can watch me the rest of the day though, and I promise to make you something to eat." Cullen looked at her in surprise, but Rainlily looked at him with a sad smile. "You need to rest Cullen, I promise you I won't leave the house." She said.

"I will be fine, I assure you." He tried to assure but she sighed, crossing her arms in defiance. "You can rest on my bed, if you insist on being within reach, but only if you rest. You can't protect me well if you're too tired." She pointed out. He sighed in defeat, as he looked to Iron Bull, who was smirking at him. "I'll be a good house sitter, I promise she won't leave the house." Iron Bull told him. He nodded to him once as he walked over to Rainlily's side of the bedroom. "I'll…only take a nap. I will no doubt have reports that I need to tend you shortly." He said as he disappeared behind the division. Cullen took off his coat, throwing it on the headboard as he laid down, sighing at the comfort of the bed. He rolled over to his side as he heard Rainlily giggle at something Iron Bull was mumbling to her, able to see the front door of the home from where he was. He took a deep breath, smelling a familiar scent…Rainlily's scent. It smelled of roses and lavender, with a hint of elfroot. He closed his eyes as he unintentionally buried his head into the pillow, falling asleep instantly.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was now a bit past afternoon time when a scout came into the house, Iron Bull taking the report to read as Rainlily set food on the table, with his friend Krem helping set the table. "It smells delicious, I can't wait to get a bite." Krem told her, making Rainlily smile. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Rainlily said hopefully as she notices Iron Bull's change in demeanor. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Iron Bull turned to her and smiled as he gave her the report. "Here, you might want to wake up Cullen for this." He told her as she walked over to him. She took the report and nodded, "Of course, go ahead and eat up. Cullen and I will join you in a bit, hopefully." She said as she motioned for Iron Bull to sit down.

"Let's not tell the other Charger's about this."

"Agreed, Chief."

Rainlily smiled at their excitement as she walked into her bedroom, seeing (and hearing) Cullen snoring softly, his face scrunched up as if he was being bothered in his dream. "Cullen, you have report." She told him, shaking his arm softly. He mumbled as he shook her arm off, clearly upset that he was being bothered. "Cullen, you need to wake up." She told him, shaking him harder.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her down onto the bed. He rolled her onto her back as he rolled onto his knees, straddling her waist as he brought a dagger to her neck. She gasped in shock as she saw his eyes looking down at her in fury, feeling the side of the dagger resting against her neck. He was glaring at her for a moment before his eyes widened down at her. "Oh, Maker…" he moved his dagger away as he saw her looking up at him in horror, terrified. She covered her mouth, fighting the tears coming as he brought his forehead down to hers. "Rainlily, forgive me. It was a reaction, I'm sorry." He said as he closed his eyes. He would never be able to forgive himself for this. She trusted him and he felt like he broke her trust from this one moment.

She hesitantly brought a hand up to his left cheek, nodding so he could feel her acceptance. "It's alright Cullen," she said as she wiped her free tears "you were just startled." He nodded as he smelled her scent, roses and lavender on her skin. He opened his eyes to see her staring up at him, her onyx eyes shining brightly at him as he wished for one moment he could see her facial tattoo. "Are you alright?" he asked her as gently held her chin, analyzing her neck as she smiled and whispered a soft 'yes'. He heard her say something, but ignored her as his sight met with her lips. She noticed his stare on her lips and licked her lips, making her lips almost shine for him. He felt drawn to her, wanting…wishing to lean forward... "Well well, Commander" he turned to see Iron Bull leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he looked at the pair in a suggestive manner. "I never knew you had it in you, Commander." Rainlily blushed as Cullen got off her immediately, fighting the blush that was now evident on his face.

She rolled off the bed as she handed Cullen the report. "I was trying to deliver this to you" she said as she began to leave the room "come join us for lunch when your able." Cullen sighed as he hopped off the bed, not noticing when Iron Bull got close to him. When he finished putting his coat on, he looked up to see Iron Bull looking at him with a narrow eye, holding onto his dagger. "If I so much as see a cut on her neck, her brother will not be the only wrath you have to worry about" he said as he threw the dagger to the wall "be more careful next time." Iron Bull smiled at him casually as he left the room. Cullen sat on the edge of the bed, pinching his nose as he looked at the report.

" _Will be back in Haven a little after the afternoon. Tell my sister I miss her."_

He shot off the bed and walked into the living area to see Iron Bull, Krem, and Rainlily sitting at the table with a whole chicken, corn, and steamed potatoes on the table. "Your brother should be arriving soon, Lady Lavellan. He wanted me to inform you that he…misses you." He told her as he sat down next to Iron Bull, across Rainlily. She smiled and nodded as she stood, cutting into the whole chicken, serving him a few slices as Iron Bull gave him a steam potato. "Eat up then, Commander! I imagine you will be having a busy day once they get here!" Iron Bull suggested as Rainlily served Cullen a serving of corn. "Right, thank you for the meal, Lady Lavellan." Cullen stated courteously, Rainlily saying 'don't mention it' under her breath as she took a bite. "Damn, you can cook!" Iron Bull told her. Rainlily giggled, "Thank you, it's nice to make food for someone else." she said with a smile. "Well, you can make a meal for me anytime." Iron Bull told her in a low voice, making Rainlily look at him suspiciously. "I'll be sure to call you when I decide to experiment on something new." She said, smiling at Iron Bull as the others continued eating. The rest of the meal was enjoyable, Iron Bull and Krem making jokes every now then to one another, but Rainlily was mostly smiling. She stayed quiet, watching the two converses with one another so freely, glancing at Cullen every now and then…who at the most part kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Cullen was feeling terrible for what happened…he had let his guard down, and he almost killed her. He looked up to see her giggling at one of Krem's jokes, smiling at her gentles before his squinted his eyes closed; it was going to eat at him for a while, the sight of her being frightened beneathe him. He blushed once more when he thought of their closeness on the bed.

Maker, he had thought of kissing her.

As the meal was finished, Rainlily stood to clean up when the door was slammed open. "Commander, the Herald was returned!" As everyone stood, Rainlily went running towards the door. "Wait!" Rainlily stopped and looked over to Cullen, who was jogging to her. "They might be watching for you, whoever it was, from last night. You must stay inside while I talk to the Herald." Cullen told her. She sighed and nodded. "Very well, I'll stay here" she looked over to Iron Bull "can you help me get rid of the evidence?" Iron Bull and Krem chuckled as they began helping her with the table. Rainlily looked over to Cullen and smiled, "I'll be here." She said in a knowing voice, as she walked back to the table.

Cullen walked out of the house, closing the door behind him as he saw Mark walk towards the home. Mark smiled at Cullen, but frowned immediately when he saw Cullen held his hand up to stop him, walking towards him as he did so. "Herald, thank the Maker you have returned." Cullen told him in his urgent voice. "What has happened?" Mark asked alarmed. "There was an assassination attempt on your sister last night." Mark's eyes widened as he took a step forward, but Cullen held out his arm to stop him. "She is inside with Iron Bull and one of his Chargers; she is safe now." Cullen assured him. Mark sighed in relief, "What of the assassin?" he asked. "Leliana has him in the torture room, trying to get answers out of him." Cullen answered. "Did he give any reason for this attack?" Mark asked him. Cullen sighed, looking at at the ground before looking back at him. "I am on my way to speak with Leliana about her findings..." Cullen told him. Mark got closer to him, crossing his arms as he looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't lie to me, Commander." Mark said in a low voice. Cullen sighed and nodded, "He was after her for...being a mage." he told him honestly. Mark pinched his nose, "Have you told her?" Mark asked him.

"No, I didn't want to frighten her." Cullen answered, receiving a nod from the Herald. "For now, you should visit your sister, she was bouncing in joy when we were told you arrived." Cullen answered as he stepped to the side. Mark walked straight into the house, seeing Rainlily giggling as Krem and Iron Bull fought over the last ear of corn. "Rainlily…" Mark whispered, almost frozen at the sight of her. She looked up at him and smiled, walking to him with her arms wide open. "Markhallan!" she said softly. Mark jogged to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, hearing make an 'oof' sound at his sudden strength. "I'm so glad your safe." She whispered, making him chuckle in her ear. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" Mark joked, but he remembered his trip in the future, where he saw her die…

He pulled her down onto their knees as he fought his emotions, gripping onto her tightly, making Rainlily concerned. "Can you guys give us a minute?" Rainlily said as she attempted to look over her shoulder, but Iron Bull was already walking past them. "No problem, I'll see you guys later." Iron Bull said as Krem followed him out. Once the door was closed, Mark looked up at her, cupping her face as he analyzed her. "The mages were working with a Tevinter Magister, they had found a way to use the rifts to travel in time." He whispered to her, seeing her eyes widened. "Did you stop it?" she asked, worried. He nodded but he rested his forehead against hers. "I saw you die, trying to protect me." He whispered, his grip on her face tightening a bit. "It didn't happen though. You're here, and I am here. Nothing has happened." She tried to assure him. "Except that you were attacked while we are gone." Mark pointed out. She smiled, "Well yes, but Cullen protected me…as did your friends." She told him. He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling her into a hug again, happy to feel her arms hug him back tightly. "Is there anything else I should know?" Mark asked in a joking manner, but she bit her lower lip that caused him to grow concerned. "It's not a big secret but…" with her gloved hand, she wiped under her left eye to reveal her _vallasin_ to him. When he saw the _vallasin,_ he chuckled as he poked at it playfully. "It looks beautiful." She smiled at him, "Thanks, brother." she whispered, closing her eyes to bask in the feeling of her brother. Rainlily had opened her eyes and smiled as she looked over to Cullen, who nodded to her in acknowledgement. "The mages have already begun arriving, so I must see to preparations. Come find me if you need me for anything." He said to the siblings, before nodding to Rainlily, leaving the house as fast as he could.

"So," Mark said as he finally let her go, pulling back enough to get a good look at her "why don't you tell me how the past few days have been for you?" Rainlily smiled helplessly at him.

Hopeful that maybe, she could get some training.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY, I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE STORIES LONGER SO THAT WAY I CAN TRY AND KEEP THIS UNDER 20 CHAPTERS, BUT IT'S LOOKING TO BE IMPOSSIBLE.**

 **I'm sorry for all the confusion in the update but now it's done!**

 **Enjoy!**


	9. First Fight

"No!" Mark told her, crossing his arms as she gasped at his answer.

"What do you mean, no!?" Rainlily exclaimed as she stood from the chair, slamming her hands on the table. "Right now, is just not a good time, Lily…" he told her but she sighed heavily. "There is never going to be a good time to train my magic. Mark, someone is targeting me for a reason and you can't protect me all the time!" she explained. "Yes, I will! You don't need magic!" he shouted at her. "Herald" they both looked to the door to see Cullen and Cassandra standing there. "We are having a quick meeting to discuss our next move." Cassandra told him, Cullen staring at Rainlily with empathy. "Just go…" she muttered, looking to the side towards the floor, as Mark walked towards the door. "We'll talk about this when I get back." he said, closing the door behind him.

Rainlily went to her room, looking for her satchel, fighting the tears in her eyes as she threw a few leather pants in her bag before making her way to the kitchen area. "Leaving, are you?" she ignored the familiar voice. "I love you Varric, but please, don't try and stop me." she told him as she packed a few jars of jam. "You just had your first sibling fight, we all get them. That's no reason to leave." Varric said, trying to persuade her. Rainlily looked at him, noticing that Solas was also standing there, but she continued sealing her bag.

"I am just...I thought my brother would support me on this. The way I see it, there is no difference between surviving out there and surviving here. I feel like a sitting duck in this house now...I should never have come here." she whispered under breath as she put her satchel across her body, making sure it was secured against her hip.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay?" Varric asked, but Rainlily smiled, shaking her head. "No, but thanks. I really am going to miss you guys, though." she said as she walked over to them, hugging Varric first. "Where will you go?" Solas asked. Rainlily sighed as she hugged Solas tightly, feeling him rest a hand on her back; acknowledging her farewell. "I might go with my original plan, to Val Royeaux. I'm known to sing a tune or two for gold. Maybe I can get some dirt for the Inquisition while I'm there…" she suggested. "Wow, becoming an agent. I'm so proud of you." Varric said. Rainlily chuckled, "Well, I need to go speak with the merchants, see if there are any heading into town." she told them. Solas nodded, "If I may," Solas suggested "you should speak with Josephine. She's always doing favors and she might be able to help you securing an agent slot in Val Royeaux?"

Rainlily beamed at the suggestion. "Good idea." She said as she walked towards the door. "What if no one is leaving today?" Varric asked. She froze at the door, looking over her shoulder to him. "Then I go on foot." She said with a smile, closing the door behind her. She sighed happily, feeling that the weather was on her side, but she knew she needed a thick coat for the cold. She made her way the quartermaster, who beamed at her. "Ah, the Herald's sister has finally come to visit!" She smiled as he pointed to his tables. "What can I help you with?" he asked her. "I need a warm coat. What do you have?" she asked as she looked around. "Oh, here." She smiled as she was given a black coat, made from bear skin. The hood had fur on the edge of the hood while the inside of the coat had patches of fur, securing her warmth.

As she pays for the coat, she hears Mark speaking with Cassandra, but she refused to look. As she heard his voice fade away, she walked quickly to the Chantry, thankful that no one had bothered her. As she made her way inside, she saw Josephine standing in front of the war room with Leliana. "Ah, Rainlily, how nice to see you again." Josephine said with a huge smile, Leliana sending her a small smile. "I'm surprised to see you alone, where is the Herald?" Leliana asked. "He was discussing something with Cassandra." She answered with a shrug. "Oh, was there something we could help you with?" Josephine asked. Rainlily took a deep breath.

"I would like to be an agent on the field." Josephine looked at Leliana in surprise before she looked at Rainlily again. "I don't see why not, but what brought this on?" Josephine asked. Rainlily sighed. "I'm feeling useless here. I couldn't leave my house, Mark won't let me train to defend myself...if I had known I was just going to sit here, I wouldn't have come. I did more out there then I do here…" Rainlily explained. Leliana gazed her form. "You aren't fit as a soldier, which you make you a good spy. My only concern is that you are untrained in basic combat. You'd become a liability, expendable." Leliana explained to her. Rainlily sighed, "I can live with that." Rainlily said desperately.

"Will your Herald be alright with that?" she turned around sharply, to see some unknown man looking at her with a smirk on his face, his mustache quirked to the side with the smirk. "Forgive me for intruding, my name is Dorian Pavus. I helped Lavellan with the mages at Redcliffe." he introduced, bowing at her. She nodded to him.

"Welcome, Dorian. My name is-"

"Rainlily, of course! I've seen you before."

Rainlily raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity before she turned back to Leliana and Josephine. "Give me a chance. I'll train when I arrive in Val Royeaux, I promise." she asked them, not noticing as Dorian stood beside her. "You are unable to control your magic?" Dorian asked surprised, making Rainlily look at him in frustration. "Yes, okay?! I only know how to heal and a few defensive spells. The Circle in Kirkwall had us on extremely short, tight leashes okay?" she exclaimed, hoping to frighten him away. What she didn't expect was for him to raise his hand up engulfed in a small flame. "Why don't I train you?" Dorian asked, smirking at her. She gasped in happiness, ignoring Leliana and Josephine's horrified glare. "The Herald of Andraste didn't wish for her to receive any training. Surely you can understand, Lord Pavus, that this will reflect poorly on the Inquisition." Josephine attempted to persuade him but Dorian chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Rainlily's shoulder, pulling her against him with an 'oof' puffing out of her.

"Nonsense, only a few people know of her existence and with recent events, I'm sure the Herald would want his only family member to be safe. It would make him look absolutely awful if word gets around that he can't, or couldn't for that matter, protect his _own_ flesh and blood." Dorian explained with his signature smirk. He winked at them as he guided Rainlily out of the Chantry, waving at the women as they walked outside. "Now then," Dorian asked her as he walked with her down the path, to right of the requisitions officer. "So, tell me Lady Lavellan: what spells do you actually know?" Dorian asked as they walked down to the tents, where Varric was standing there. He looked at the pair in surprise, before smirking at her. She smirked back at him as she answered Dorian. "I know only a handful. Healing spells, Mind Blast, and Stone Fist." she answered, hearing Dorian sigh sadly at her answer.

"You poor thing. Well then" he let her go and clapped his hands together "let's start with the basics. I know the perfect training spot!" he exclaimed. "This is going to be great!" She looked past her as she continued walking, to see none other than Varric. "I knew you were going to follow…" she said softly, smiling at him as he laughed at her comment. "I couldn't help it! Us dwarves don't have magic abilities, something about dwarven heritage, which I don't care to think about." he explained. They walked towards the quartermaster, turning left as they made their way towards the abandoned trebuchet. Dorian sighed happily as he looked around the area as Rainlily gulped nervously.

"Are you sure this is a good spot?" Rainlily asked, looking around nervously as Varric sat the bottom step of the trebuchet. "Of course! No one is around, this is as perfect as it's going to be. Besides, I'm going to teach you protection spells for now. We don't want to frighten the poor templars." Dorian teased as he got in his fighting stance with his hands, "Go ahead and get in a defensive position for me." Rainlily nodded as she turned to her left, her legs shoulder width apart and slightly bent. She held her hands up, her left hand near her chest as the other hand was a foot apart from her left hand. "Good, now I want you try to throw Barrier. It allows you to add spiritual protection for your allies. Just think about that, protection." He explained to her slimply. He took out his staff and threw Barrier spell at her, watching her look at herself in amazement as she glowed for a second. "That's what it should look like, _feel_ like." he told her. She took a deep breath and focused on the idea of protection, the feel of the protection she currently had. She focused on her magic…

And casted Barrier.

She watched in amazement once more as she saw the spell glow around him. He smiled at her, stabbing the ground with his staff. "Well done, you've made me so proud." She smiled happily, cupping her mouth as she tried to control her happiness, hearing Varric clap for her in happiness. "Now, let's increase the difficulty! Time to learn the 'Wall of Ice' spell!"

Maker, what did she sign up for?

 **OOOOOO**

Cullen nodded to the Herald as he walked towards him. "Was there something you needed?" Cullen asked casually, noticing as Mark looked around. "I haven't seen Rainlily since we left for the meeting, have you seen her?" Mark asked. He was about to answer him until he felt it.

 _Magic._

Cullen past his report to his scout as he walked towards the gate, ignoring Mark as he followed after him; curious to see what got Cullen on high alert. Cullen walked up the steps when he saw Solas walking ahead of him; no doubt the elf mage felt the same energy he did. When he passed the wooden gate, he froze when he saw the source of magic.

Cullen saw as he saw Rainlily, sweating as she threw a large Wall of Ice spell in front of her, that stood about 6 feet, blocking her body from Dorian's sight. He swallowed hard as he saw her potential. He should feel alarmed, ready to Cleanse her, but instead he was...in awe.

"Rainlily!" Rainlily flinched as she heard Mark's voice, daring to look up as she saw her brother marching towards her; his eyes looking at her in fury. "What, in Makers name, are you doing!? Didn't I tell you no training?!" Mark yelled at her, ignoring Dorian, Solas and Varric, who stood before her, almost protectively.

"I insisted that I train her, there's no need to be upset, dear Herald." Dorian assured him as he stood in front of Rainlily protectively, noticing that Rainlily was ready to cry. "She doesn't need her magic, I told her that I'd keep her safe." Mark told him before looking back to Rainlily. "And how long will that last?" Dorian asked him seriously. "What do you mean by that?" Mark asked him, looking at him as if though he just grew a double head. "Are you going to take her into battle with us, take her with you each time you are called to duty? How you can protect her from harm, when you aren't going to hardly be here?" Dorian asked him. Mark looked to Rainlily, who was cupping her face, hiding herself from him.

"I will, if I have to-"

"You'll never understand me, Mark…" the men looked to Rainlily who was on her knees now, noticing as Cullen was now beside them. "I've had to defend myself all this time without magic. Don't you know that feeling, that panic, when you're defenseless without your weapons? That's how I feel everyday. That's how I feel when templar's would Cleanse me, sucking all the magic out of me." she said in a low voice.

"Rainlily-"

Rainlily chuckled sadly when he said her name as she lowered her head. "Do you know why I wear this headband on my forehead, Markhallan?" she asked him, putting her hand over her forehead, on the headband that shielded its exposure. "Fashion trend?" Dorian joked, but Rainlily pulled it off slowly. As the headband fell to the floor, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

She had the mark of Tranquil.

"You're a Tranquil?" Mark asked, but Rainlily shook her head as she looked down to the floor again. "That night when the templars took me...they branded me. They were cocky enough to mark me before they could even start the ritual." she said. Her eyes began to water, her face growing red as she continued. "I've been on the run since that night, unable to find the time to...get rid of this _fucking thing!_ " she cried into her hands. Mark fell onto his knees and pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her fight against him. "Sister, I'm so sorry. Please, stop crying…" Mark whispered into her ear. "Herald!" he sighed as he heard Cassandra's voice but frowned when his sister pulled away from him. "I need to go." He tried to stop her as she got on her feet, but she fought off his grasp, running past Cassandra, was no doubt, shocked to see her Tranquil mark. "Was that..?" Cassandra asked, but Mark ignored her question. "What have you come to bother me with **NOW CASSANDRA**?" Mark hissed, clearly irritated, not noticing one former templar leaving after Rainlily.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rainlily slammed the door behind her, falling to her knees close to the fireplace as she took off her coat. She covered her face and did the only thing she could do...cry.

Why did she feel the need to show Mark her mark?

 _To understand you._

Was she a fool to think she could actually learn?

 _Yes, no one will ever understand you. That's the curse of being a mage._

She cried harder, all she wanted to do was disappear.

She felt someone pull her against them, her head resting on something hard and cold; clearly feel armor against her. She looked up to see Cullen looking down at her, who was struggling to keep composure together. "Cullen…" He placed a hand behind the back of her head as his left arm wrapped around her waist, pushing her head down gently on his armor free shoulder, pulling her into a firm embrace. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, use my shoulder to cry on...let go." She doesn't know why but she felt herself break inside, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried her heart out.

Cullen felt responsible for this. If he had just kept his eyes on her, if he hadn't been so bent on hating mages back in Kirkwall...maybe this wouldn't have happened. He closed as he held her tightly, feeling in that moment that if he didn't hold her strong enough, she would fall...break. After what felt like forever, Rainlily finally stopped crying but she was scared to let him go. "Thank you, Commander." she whispered as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. She chuckled as she finally lifted her head, patting his shoulder with her hand. "I'm so sorry, my tears have seemed to have stained your coat." she confessed as she used her white long sleeve to pat it down. He chuckled but shook his head at her. "It's nothing, it'll disappear eventually." he said as he looked down at her. She smiled as she looked down at her satchel, opening one of its pockets to reveal a black headwrap. "It might be best that I continue hiding this mark. No need to frighten people." she teased casually as she bent her head down a bit. She split her half horizontally as she struggled to tie her headwrap. She felt gloved hands over hers, taking the ends of the headwrap. She dropped hands, feeling as Cullen tied the headwrap, securing it as she lifted her head to face him.

She lifted her hands to the headband, but Cullen grabbed it before she could, gently pulling it up to her forehead, making sure her mark was fully covered. She looked into his eyes and frowned as she saw his eyes conflicted. "Cullen" he looked down at her "you know that none of this is your fault." He shook his head at her. "I still feel responsible…" he whispered, and she couldn't help but sigh. "Oh, Commander." she whispered as she stood, offering her hand to him. He smirked as he took her hand, accepting her aid when he noticed she had the satchel on herself.

"Why are you wearing your bag?" he asked, seeing her eyes panic. "Oh, umm" she rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling nervously "I was going to, uhh, go on a quick run." she lied, but when Cullen looked at her suspiciously, she threw her hands up. "Okay, fine! I was going to run for it. You know, run away?" she admitted. He chuckled at her answer, "You don't really think your brother wouldn't have noticed, would you?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'd notice."

Rainlily scrunched her face together as if she was caught stealing, afraid to look at her brother. She gasped when she felt a firm grip on her shoulder and slowly looked up to see Mark smiling at her. "I would be on you as fast as a wolf, you know that, don't you...halla?" he asked her. She smiled up at him, trying to relax. "Of course, wolf." she told him. Mark chuckled as he looked over to Cullen. "Cassandra said the mages are ready to help close the Breach, I'd like us to go as soon as possible, before night arrives." He told him. Cullen nodded at his statement. "I'll have the men prepare immediately then Herald. I will see you and your squad at the gate when the hour." Cullen told him, nodding his head to him as he walked passed them, stealing a glare from Rainlily as he walked past them.

Rainlily looked up to Mark, who was smiling at her. "Why don't you go train with Dorian and Solas? They're waiting for you, you know?" Rainlily frowned at him.

"Brother, I'm sorry that I-"

"No, I'm sorry" he interrupted her "I was inconsiderate of your feelings, of your experience." she smiled, grateful that her brother was being thoughtful of her feelings. "Besides, if I want you join me on some of adventures, you should be able to defend yourself." he told her, making her gasp in shock. "You mean-?"

"Why don't you come with me tonight, see what I really do?" he asked her, smiling as she nodded at him.  
"Of course, brother." she said, smiling happily. He chuckled as he pushed her towards the door. "Now go, we leave in the hour." he told her as she left, running out of the house in excitement.

He hoped he made the right choice.


	10. Escaping Haven and Death

When Rainlily had arrived back at Haven, she looked at her brother in concern. Rainlily had watched in amazement as she saw what her brother, The Herald, did. With the help of the mages, Mark was able close the Breath with his mark but she couldn't help but be worried when he wasn't happy to be done with it. Mark had been greeted by Josephine, who was glowing with happiness. "Herald, we have set up arriving for your downtime. We have music and food to help celebrate this significant moment." Josephine told him as he jumped off the horse. He looked over to her and his companions with a smile on his face. "Go ahead and enjoy yourselves, I will join you all momentarily." He said before he turned around, walking beside Josephine towards the Chantry, leaving his companions behind. Rainlily watched him as he disappeared from her sight, unsure what to do with herself.

"Ah, let's get some food and ale in our stomachs!" Iron Bull shouted happily as the rest of the companions followed him to the tents up the stairs where Varric normally slept. She followed their trail and sat on a log, looking as she saw everyone cheering for the Herald. She was instantly given a leg of a chicken, or was it a turkey, with a cooked potato and a glass of ale. She watched Varric as he told one of his grand tales of the Champion of Kirkwall, an apostate mage who had somehow been swooped off her feet by her elf lover, and how she defeated the Arishok. She chuckled as she handed him her cup of ale, which he happily took as he continued with his tales. As soon as she finished her food, she quietly stood as Sera sat in her seat; she seemed to be transfixed on this certain ale Varric was weaving about, about how Hawke became crowned Champion.

She went straight to her home, rubbing her hands together as she thought of her earlier training. She sighed as she swung her door open, bring her hands to her mouth, blowing on them for warmth as she made her way to her bedroom area. She turned the corner, to her water basin as she lit the lantern beside it, taking off her cloak as she sighed as she basked in her moment of silence. She poured the water into the bowl slowly, filling it most of the way. When she was satisfied, she put the water down and looked at her hands. They were nearly blood red from all the training she went through in the one hour she was given. Solas told her she would need to start wearing gloves until she got used to casting spells, but she didn't think it would be necessary. But, was she wrong.

As she put her hands into the water, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in, it's open!" She shouted as she warmed the water with her magic. When she heard the knock the second time, she slipped her hands out of the water, walking within sight of the door. She was now cautious, everyone she knew had gotten use to just opening her door. She got on her hands and knees as she slowly slid under her bed, hiding from sight. Just as she secured herself under the bed, she saw as her front door was busted down, able to hear the lute being played with singing voices.

Whoever it was, they knew when to visit her.

Her eyes widened as she saw a man standing there with templar armor, his face completely hidden with a helmet as he held onto a longsword. He glanced around the room as he began investigating the room. She watched as he made his way into the bedroom, glancing around before he made his way back to the main room, disappearing from her sight. She flinched when she began to hear furniture and other items being thrown around the room. She knew he was bound to come to her bedroom, so she had to move fast.

She slid out from under the bed and pressed herself against the wall as she tried to control her breathing. She took a deep breath and checked from the corner of the wall to see him flipping over her table.

Well, here goes nothing!

She pushed herself off the wall and ran for the door, not daring to look back when she heard the templar scream "Stop!" to her. As she turned the corner, she saw Cullen walking towards her, near the gate where she could hear the festivities. "Cullen!" she screamed as she continued running. His eyes immediately widened as he ran towards her; she could only imagine he saw the templar behind her because she saw as he put his hand over his sword. She heard a loud grunt behind and she turned sideways to see the templar charging at her with his sword up. She turned to the templar as she threw the Cone of Cold spell at him, falling on her back as she watched him freeze…with the tip of the frozen sword mere inches from her face. She panted heavily, feeling a painful weight in her chest as she literally escaped death. "Maker's breath…" she heard Cullen whisper as she felt him pull her from her arms onto her feet. "Are you alright?" She smiled at him, wanting to tell him yes but her smile fell as she looked at the hills behind him.

"Cullen…" she whispered in a frightened voice, never taking her eyes off the hill as Cullen turned to see what she saw. There was an army horde coming from the mountains, with no banners or anything. "Get inside the gate! Guards, ring out the alarm bells!" Rainlily ran passed the gate as Cullen closed it behind them. Rainlily looked up to see Mark running towards her, with Varric and Cassandra behind him. "Rainlily, are you alright?" he asked as he steadied her with his hands. "Yes brother, there is an army coming from the mountain though!" she exclaimed as she followed him towards the gate.

Mark watched in shock as he saw the army in the mountain, listening as Cullen spoke with Josephine and Cassandra.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked in a questioning voice.

"It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." he answered bluntly.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None."

"None?"

Mark took a step back, as he saw the gate being pushed from the outside with great force.

"I can't come in unless you open!" a young man voice proclaimed in a desperate voice. Mark and Rainlily ran to push the gate doors open, revealing a large man in armor falling to the floor. As Mark and Rainlily ran towards the man (with Cullen following with his weapon drawn), they notice a pale man with a very...unique hat on his head walking to them. Mark and Rainlily stopped, Rainlily looking around to see dead bodies as Mark looked at the mystery man who stood before them,

"I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To Help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

Rainlily looked at Mark with a frightened look, Mark looking at him with an alert reaction. "What is this? What's going on?" Mark asked him. "The templars have come to kill you...and your sister." Cole said in a low, warning voice.

"Templars?" Cole stepped away, frightened of Cullen as he stood beside Cole "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?" Cole looked up to Cullen, shaking off his fear of him as he explained the situation. "The red templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." Cole suddenly turned around to look up the mountain, pointing at the direction.

"There."

Rainlily gasped as Cullen spoke, "I know that man...but this Elder One…" and there stood the 'Elder One". He stands to be 10 feet, if not 12 feet, his body part human but...not human...almost as if he was some sort of abomination...a demon, noticing he had red lyrium stones (it looks like) coming from all over his body. Cullen and Mark stood in front of Rainlily protectively as they noticed the templar, red templars, marching towards Haven.

"He's very angry that you took his mages."

Mark looked to Cullen as they turned to face each other. "Cullen, give me a plan! Anything!"

Cullen looked to him with serious eyes as his soldiers came out from the gate. "Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!"

Cullen turned to look at his soldiers, and even some of the mages who had helped earlier to close the Breach. "Mages! You-you have the sanction to engage them! That is Samson, he will not make it easy! Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" The soldiers and mages shouted in glory as Mark, Varric and Cassandra drew out their weapons, Rainlily's hands emanating with Ice fog. "Here, Rainlily!" she looked to see Cassandra holding a wooden staff out for her. She looked at her surprising as she slowly took it. "I know I have not been forthcoming with you, but I want to now. Help us defend Haven!" Cassandra told her. Rainlily smiled and nodded as she took it, watching in amazement as the head of staff emanated Ice.

She followed Cassandra as they made their way into battle, defending the soldiers as they fought the trebuchet. She casted Barrier spells around herself and her companions, watching for enemies surrounding her brother as Varric stood beside her, who was watching Cassandra's back. She watched as Haven soldier's fell, casting Revival spells as they fell. She wanted to save as many people as she could, she owed the Inquisition, her brother, that much.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A bloody dragon.

Just what Mark needed.

With a retreat ordered by Cullen, he fought his way through Haven, saving all that he could before he made his way to the Chantry. As he got closer to the Chantry, he saw as it's double doors swung open, he saw Chancellor Rodrick limping outside with Cole following behind.

"Move! Keep going!" Chancellor Rodrick called out "The Chantry is your shelter!"

Mark pushed his sister in before him as he and the rest of his companions ran into the Chantry for protection. As he heard the double doors close behind him, he turned around to see Cole holding the Chancellor up, walking him to the closest chair.

"He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep…he's going to die."

The Chancellor attempted to snort, "What a…charming young boy."

Mark looked to his sister, who was aiding an soldier on the floor. "Are you hurt, sister?" he asked her as she finished healing the soldier. She stood up and walked to stand beside him, smiling at him. "No, I'm alright. Are you injured, I can heal you?" she asked in a concerned tone. As he smiled and shook his head at her, he saw in the corner of his eye Cullen, who was jogging towards him.

"Herald" Cullen said softly, "Our position here is not good. That dragon stole any time you might have earned us."

Cole looked over to the three as he crouched beside Chancellor Rodrick "I've seen an archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

Cullen looked him in frustration. "I don't care what it looks like, it's cut a path for that army!" He looked to Mark with that fury in his eyes "They will kill everyone in Haven!" Cole frowned at Cullen. "The Elder One doesn't care about the village, he only wants the Herald." He said desperately.

Mark looked at Cole, clearly seeing in Cole's eyes that something was bothering him. "If you know why he wants me, just say it." Mark told him. "I don't…he's too loud. It hurts to hear him. He wants to kill you. no one else matters but he'll crush them, kill them if they have to…I don't like him." Cole explained, sounding frightened. Cullen looked at him in confusion, "You don't like…" Cullen looked back to Mark, clearly seeing he wasn't getting anywhere with Cole "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was that avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

Mark looked at him with concern. "We are overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."

"We're dying, we can decide how. Many don't get that choice…" Cullen said softly.

Chancellor Rodrick looked down the corridor, Cole looking behind him to see what he was seeing. Cole looked back at him with understanding. "Yes, that…Chancellor Rodrick can help. He wants to say it before he dies." Cole said as he looked to Mark. "There is a path, you wouldn't know it unless you made the Summer Pilgrimage, as I have." Chancellor Rodrick said with his straining voice. He stood up with enlightenment in his eyes. "The people can escape…Andraste must have shown me. Andraste must shown me so I can tell you." Chancellor Rodrick told Mark in a hopeful voice, a voice he never thought he'd hear from the man.

Mark looked to Cullen "What about it Cullen, will it work?"

"Possibly, if he shows us the path…what of your escape?"

Mark looked away from him to the floor, gripping his hands as he thought of the inevitable.

He could die tonight.

"…Perhaps you will find it. Find a way." Cullen said hopeful. He looked to Rainlily, seeing as she looked at her brother with sadness in her eyes…her mouth covered by her hands as she too, he could only imagine, was thinking of his possible death.

Cullen marched over to his some of his able troops, "Inquisition" he said in his authorities voice "follow Chancellor Rodrick the Chantry, move!" As Cole hung one of Rodrick's arms around his shoulder, the Chancellor looked to Mark with hope in his eyes. "Herald if you were meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this…I pray for you." Mark gave him a small smile as he nodded to him, watching as Cole walked him off. He looked to his companions, Cassandra, Varric, and his sister. "Be ready to run to safety, if anything goes wrong." He told them. "Understood." Cassandra told her in her normal tone as Varric sighed heavily. "I've been on so many suicide missions, I know when to run…just stay safe." Varric told him. Mark looked to his sister, who was smiling at him sadly.

"Sister…you should go-"

"You're insane if you think I'm going anywhere without you." She told him bluntly. Mark sighed heavily as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Your all I have…I don't want to lose you." Mark told her in a soft voice. "And you are all I have" she put her hands on his cheeks, kissing his cheek "I'm not going to leave you without a fight." He heard Cullen coming back there way, watching their interaction. "Did you need me to escort your sister?" Cullen asked him. Mark sighed as he crossed his arms, looking over to Rainlily. "She refuses to leave my side." Mark said, but he couldn't but smirk. Cullen looked over to Rainlily with shock in his eyes, but Rainlily smiled at him warmly.

" _Maker's breath…"_

"I promise, I'll come back with him." She said with a soft voice. "Let me get some health potions before we go. We don't know what's waiting for us out there." Mark said as he walked towards an open crate near the door, Cassandra heeding his advice and followed him as Varric added some of the potions to his belt for easier access. Rainlily followed Varric's cleverness and began tying her two potions to her belt when she saw Cullen in the corner of her eye. Looking up at Cullen, he handed her three potions of lyrium. "If you get too drained, use these." He told her. She smiled up at him as she put it in her satchel, whispering a 'thank you' as she did this. She looked up at him again and smiled sadly this time as she bit her lower lip.

Before Cullen could ask, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his stomach, hugging him tightly. "In case I don't…thank you for everything, Cullen." He hesitated for a second before he hugged her back softly. "I will see you again, I know I will." He whispered to her, letting her go as she pulled away. When Cullen saw his troops run past him, he knew this was it. "The men will load up the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we are above the tree line. If we are to have a chance, if _you_ were to have a chance…let that thing hear you!" he said, watching as they left the Chantry.

He prayed to Andraste for their safe return.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As Mark fought with the last remaining templars, he looked back at his sister. "Rainlily, turn the wheel one last time!" he yelled at her. She threw a Barrier spell on her comrades one last time before she threw her staff to the floor, turning the trebuchet as fast as I could.

"Ah, crap!" Varric yelled as he pointed up the sky. Mark and Cassandra looked up and saw as the dragon was flying towards them. "Move, now!" he ordered as he ran back, hearing the finally click from the trebuchet; it was finally in position. He saw the flame and fell on his knee, looking back to see if his sister was following him, when…

 **BAM!**

He was blown off his feet, tumbling into the snow on his back, turning to his left side as he saw his sister against the wooden wall, her body hidden by the wooden crates. As he stood, he saw the Elder One walking through the flames near the trebuchet, towards him. He took a step back to consider his options with only two things in mind: escaping and reaching his sister. He felt loud vibrations as turned around, coming face to face with the dragon he knew too well. The dragon was practically roaring in his face as he took a step back from it.

He was not interested in being its dinner.

"Enough!"

Mark turned to the Elder One, his white strands of hair being blown back by the force the Elder One was somehow throwing at him. The Elder One looked him with pure hatred. "Pretender, you _toy_ with forces beyond your kin. No more. Mark looked at him with defiance, but he knew he needed answers, he would never get a chance like this again. "What are you? Why are you doing this?" he asked the Elder One. "Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me, know what are pretended to be. Exalt the Elder one. The _will_ that is Corypheus." The Elder One pointed his claw hand to him "You will **kneel.** "

Mark looked to the corner of his eye for a split second, seeing his sister fully awake and watching from behind the crates, thankful she was okay. He looked back at the Elder One with frustration, "You're forcing this fight for no reason!" he exclaimed. "You will resist, you will always resist, it matters not." The Elder One said in a low voice as he pulled a black globe that glowed blood red, of energy. "I am here for the Anchor, the process of removing it begins now." The Elder One shot from his right hand a red light towards him, making Mark looked down at his right hand as he noticed his mark begin to glow in reaction to whatever the thing was doing. Mark begin to scrunch his eyebrows together as he begins to feel slight pain from the mark. "It is your fault Herald" Mark looked back at the Elder One as it spoke "you interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying, you've stolen its purpose." The Elder One threw his hand out more, casting more red energy towards him, feeling the pain from the Anchor intensify.

"I do not know how you survived. That what marks you as touched, what you flared at rifts, I crafted it to assault the very heavens." Mark fell to his knees, holding his marked hands wrists as he grunted in pain. "And you used the Anchor to undo my work, the gall." Mark fought through the pain to look up at the Elder One as only one thing came to mind. "What is this thing meant to do?" he asked. "It is meant to bring certainty where there is none, for you, the certainty that I would always come for it." The Elder One said. The Elder One walked towards him hastily, grabbing his wrist connected to the Anchor and dangling him in the air. "I once breached the fade" he looked back to the Elder One "in the name of another to serve the old gods of the Empire, in person. I found only chaos in corruption, dead whispers, but a thousand years I was confused; no more." The Elder One looked down at him in anger.

"I have gathered the will to return under no name by my own, to champion whither Tevinter, and correct this blighted world." The Elder One brought him close as he said in a low voice. "Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and it was _empty._ " The Elder One turned him around him around and through him against the trebuchet. As he grunted at the pain on his back, he listened to the Elder One. "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoilt it with your stumbling." Mark saw a sword in front of him and grabbed for it. As he stood, holding the sword out, he looked in the corner of his to his sister, who stood near a hidden mining tunnel hole…waiting for him.

The Elder One and his dragon walked towards him, "So be it" The Elder One stated "I will find another way to give this world the nation, and God, it requires." Mark looked up to the sky and saw a single flame arrow shoot up.

 _There's the signal!_

"And you" he looked back to the Elder One "I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You. Must. Die." He looked to the lever of the trebuchet and knew what he had to do. Mark smirked at the Elder One. "Your arrogance blinds you, good to know." Mark told him as he brought up his sword. "If I'm dying, it's not today!" He shouted as he turned and _kicked_ the lever. As the trebuchet shot its final shot, The Elder One and its dragon watched where it was going.

 _The fools._

Mark jumped off the trebuchet and ran towards his sister. "This way!" she yelled as she waved her arm at him to follow her into the hidden mining tunnel. As soon as she was about to jump in, Mark was overwhelmed by the snow and tripped her, both falling into the dark abyss. He fell onto his back with his sister landing on her stomach beside him with a large 'oof' forced out of them. Mark rolled onto his knees as steadily got into his feet, Rainlily slowly standing. He grunted in pain as he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his chest putting his hand on a spot under his right ribcage. "Are…you okay?" Mark asked as she put a hand over his. "I'll survive…let me heal you." She said in a low voice, her hands glowing yellow as she casted a healing spell on him. He sighed as the pain disappeared, smiling at her as she moved away. "We need to find a way out of here. Are you ready or do you need more time?" Mark asked her. She smiled and nodded at him,

"I'll protect you." She said in a teasing manner.

"And I, you." He said, chuckling as they walked down the path.


	11. Reunited

As the Inquisition soldiers were in the clear from the possible avalanche, the signal arrow was shot by Sera. Cullen had seen from afar the dragon in Haven, with the Herald facing the 'Elder One' against the trebuchet. Cullen, with soldiers, Leliana, and Josephine behind him, watching in both horror and in awe as the Herald launched the trebuchet before he vanished in sight.

"THE HERALD!"

"What will we do without him?"

"Is this the end?"

"He couldn't have survived that!"

"He will! It is the will of Andraste!"

Cullen grew frustrated, looking behind him with his serious face. "Make camp! Make sure the wounded are taken care of and check our supplies." Cullen ordered as the soldier's slowly began to follow his order. Josephine sighed in frustration, "What are we to do about the Herald and his companions?" Josephine asked. Leliana looked up into the night sky, noticing that there was a change in weather. "We pray to the Maker they survive the night. A snowstorm is coming towards us from Haven." Leliana stated.

Cullen looked to them as he crossed his arms, "For now, let us get the camp ready. With luck, the mountain will protect us from the storm." he said. He looked to the soldier beside him and told him: "Shoot a flame arrow. If they are lost, I want them to know where we are."

 **Oooooooooooooo**

Mark looked from outside of the cave, watching as a snowstorm was present. "Mark, we need to wait for the storm…" Rainlily told him softly as she hugged herself, feeling the cold hit her. "If we wait they might think we are dead, Rainlily, and we will lose them for good." Mark told him. She sighed and nodded, "I know...but we don't know which way to go." She admitted as she looked back outside. Mark saw as a flame arrow, similar to earlier signal, was shot into the air, making him feel hopeful. "There! They sent us a signal!"

Rainlily looked at the direction he pointed and smiled at the sky happily. "They're waiting for us…." Rainlily said in a low voice as Mark held her hand. She looked back up at him as he nodded to her once. "I'm willing to fight through the storm, are you?" He asked. She chuckled, "Are you sure you can't wait?" she asked in a hesitant voice. "Not if Corypheus is nearby." he joked but she sighed with a smile on her face, clearly she lost the battle.

"Fine, just hold my hand please? That way, I can try and keep us warm." She agreed. He smiled and nodded, "Jump on three?" He asked, receiving a nod from her.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

 **Oooooooooooo**

"Sir, we see movement!"

Cullen looked up from the map on the table and ran across the camp, watching as some of the soldiers were already running up the hill. "Inform the healers to be ready!" He yelled as he made his way the hill. As he got to the top, he saw Cassandra and Varric covering themselves with thick blankets. "Maker's breath, it's freezing!" Varric exclaimed as he warmed himself up. Cullen looked around though, ignoring the dwarf.

"Where is the Herald? Where's Rainlily?" Cassandra looked away as Varric looked at her. Getting only silence, Cullen grew frantic. "Where is she?!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "She was turning the trebuchet before that thing came for us...she was thrown back but so was Mark. They might be together." Varric explained, trying to be hopeful. Cullen stayed quiet for a moment, trying to take in the information. "There are healers down at the camp, check in with them before doing anything else." Cullen said softly as he sat on the rock on top of the hill.

Cullen couldn't help but feel conflicted by the sudden news. It was all unreal: Haven was lost to them, the Herald was missing...but he was more worried about Rainlily. He smiled as he thought of how he met her:

" _Send Templars in Darktown for patrol; I received more reports of apostates hiding down there. Report back by nightfall." Cullen ordered, watching as the Templars saluted and left the room. As Cullen stood, he saw a short woman walk in wearing blue mage robes, wearing a blue cowl that covered her head, with her head down as she held a parcel in her arms that was against her chest._

" _Knight Captain? May I have a word with you?" the woman asked. Cullen gazed at her form, he could tell she was elf by her form, and clearly shy. "What is it, mage?" He asked bitterly, crossing his arms. "I wanted to bring something most urgent to your attention. Someone is stealing the lyrium from the storage room." She said softly. Cullen walked over towards her. "Sit, mage." He whispered to her as he motioned for her to sit. As she sat down, he closed the door to his office._ _"Tell me how you came to find this out? What proof do you have to bring these accusations to me?" Cullen asked as he sat in the chair beside her. She took a deep breath as she opened her parcel, handing it over to him. "I help the Tranquil keep track of our stock so we can order for more supplies with this parcel. This month, I noticed a dramatic decrease in available lyrium." She leaned forward a bit, pointing to the numbers on the right side of the parcel, ignoring his glare before he looked down at where she was pointing. "Knight Captain, I used to order them monthly...I have had to order lyrium now weekly." He looked at her in surprise before he looked back at her parcel._ _"Maker's breath…"_

 _Rainlily cleared her throat before she spoke up. "Just a moment ago, when I was recording the inventory, I saw a templar in the storage room…" Cullen looked up at her once more and noticed her relax. Her head was raised, allowing him to see her eyes...onyx. They were pitch black, but yet they shined so brightly, surprising himself with how drawn he was to the_ m.

 _ **"Do not be tempted by a mage…** "_

 _"Did he say anything? Or see his face?" Cullen asked her. "He was an older templar, I think? He had grey hair?" Cullen couldn't help but chuckle at her explanation. Rainlily was thankful he couldn't see her blush, giggling with him. "Sorry...he had brown eyes and I think a birthmark, or maybe a mole, on his face." she explained as she looked down to her lap, seeing her palm size bag and began opening it. "I asked him if he needed help, but he ran." She said, pulling something out from her bag. She held her hand out, revealing a talisman to him that was in its own satchel._

" _Whoever it was, they dropped this when they ran." She whispered softly as she placed it in his hand. As he closed his hand around it, he touched her hand for a second, her soft skin noticed. She snatched her hand away as she stood up, clearing her throat again as Cullen slowly stood. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I promise I will not mention you in the report." He told her in his serious tone. She looked up at him and nodded, seeing her onyx bright eyes once more. "Your welcome. You can keep the inventory report , Knight Captain. I need to make a new one anyways." she said as she walked over to the door as Cullen opened the door for her._

 _"Have a good day, enchanter._ "

 _"You as well, Knight Captain."_

 _As he closed the door, he removed the satchel around talisman and saw the name, Samson._

Cullen looked up at the sky as he became frustrated again. Despite his promise, she was targeted for her involvement of Samson's sudden release from the Templars. She was marked a Tranquil, but never made a Tranquil. Yet, instead of being angry with him, she forgave him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness but...he wanted to see her.

Maker, he _missed_ her…

Her smile, her positive attitude. Her curiosity of life, as well as her desire to help anyone in anyway she can. Their friendship was going down a path, he realized, in a path he knew he couldn't….didn't want to walk away from. He looked back in the direction of Haven, praying both her and the Herald were safe.

They have to be…

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Rainlily held onto Mark's jacket from the back as she continued to cast some heat from her hands, feeling herself becoming drained.

"B-brother…" she whispered as the storm was dying down, but that didn't stop the wind from slapping them continually. "W-we are almost in the clear." Mark assured her, noticing as the snow began to die down.

Her magic was drained, leaving her with the last lyrium potion that Cullen had given her. She drank it slowly before she threw the glass to the floor, going back to warming Mark. The walk they endured was now a couple of hours, though it felt like eternity to them. The snow had now stopped, which they were thankful though, but they were knees deep in.

"A-are you okay, sister?" Mark asked over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm okay. Just c-can't feel my feet." She admitted, attempting to joke. "Are you at least warming yourself up too?" He asked her. She bit her lower lip as thought of her answer. "Just keep walking, I think I see light coming from the top of the hill."

In truth, she wasn't warming herself up at all. If she warms herself up too, she wouldn't have enough strength to keep going, to keep Mark going. She had heard a wolf howl past the trees on her left, and she couldn't help but look. As she looked, she heard the tree near her shake and looked up, gasping as she saw the snow fall...

"Mark!"

Mark turned around to see his sister buried in the snow, losing sight of her immediately. "Lily!" He walked as fast as he could in the snow towards her, already clawing at the snow to attempt to reach her. "Rainlily! Can you hear me!?" He yelled as he felt something move under the snow. The snow began to melt away, allowing to step back as he watched in amazement as he saw his sister melt the ice around her, noticing her panting heavily as she dropped her hands, her skin nearly as pale as the snow. She fell forward, her eyes rolling back as she fainted.

Mark caught her before she could land head first into the snow, shaking her as he noticed her body freezing. "Creators, you weren't warming yourself up this entire time, were you?" He asked her as he lifted her bridal style. He grunted as he carry her through the snow, worried about her. After thirty minutes of walking through the snow, he saw on top of the hill some light, was he close by...?

"There, it's them!" He could hear Cullen. He looked to see him, Cassandra, and Dorian running as best they could towards him, with a handful of soldiers behind them.

He fell onto his knees, refusing to let his sister go as Cullen and Cassandra kneeled before him. "Maker's breath, what happened?" Cullen asked as he looked down at Rainlily, Cassandra wrapping a wool blanket over Mark's shoulders. "C-Cullen…" Cullen looked to him "take care of her for me. I know she trusts y-you." Mark told him softly as he tried to pass her to him. Cullen took her slowly into his arms, ignoring Cassandra's glare before she looked to Mark. "Herald, I can take care of her. It's not wise to leave her alone with a man." Cassandra declared as Dorian wrapped Mark's right arm around his neck, lifting him up.

"Now Seeker, you haven't exactly been social with the Heralds sister. Not more than the Commander, anyway." Dorian told her as he started to carry the Herald down the mountain, to the erected Inquisition camp at the bottom. " Look at you, you're freezing to death!" Dorian exclaimed as he put his right freed hand on Mark's ribcage, warming him up slowly. Mark moaned as he felt the heat, ignoring the stares around him. "Have I ever told you how much I love magic?" He whispered to him with a smirk on his face. "Careful, I might think you're trying to swoon me with those kind of declarations."

Dorian whispered back, smirking back at him.

"Perhaps it's you who has swooned me." Mark flirted. Dorian chuckled, "Come on Herald, we can have that discussion later, when you are mentally stable." Dorian told him, taking him inside a nearby tent.

 **Oooooooooo**

Cullen shook Rainlily a bit as he carried her down the hill, panicking at her pale complexion. "Rainlily, wake up. I need you to open your eyes…" Cullen said roughly, expecting the worse from her. He heard her make a small moan as he carried her into his tent, barely noticing that he was followed until he heard the voice. "Cullen, allow me to take care of her." He ignored Cassandra as he sat Rainlily onto the table, resting her body against his as he began to take off her satchel.

"C…..ullen?"

Cullen looked down at to see her looking at him with half lid opened eyes, her onyx eyes looking into his hazelnut brown eyes. "Your safe now, I just need to get you warmed up" he looked to his soldiers "Get me a dry tunic and some pants for her. She needs to get dry." Cullen ordered his soldiers before they ran off, ignoring Cassandra's presence.

"Commander-"

"The Herald asked me to take care of her, I assure you, that's what I attend to do." He said as he saw one of his soldiers come in with a bundle of clothes. "At least let me change her for you, then I'll go." He sighed as looked down at Rainlily, who was still unconscious. "Rainlily, Cassandra's going to change you…" he whispered to her as Cassandra took a hold of her arms. Rainlily merely groaned as another female soldier came alongside her, blocking her body sight from Cullen. Cullen turned his back against them, rubbing the back of his neck at the sudden intrusion. After a few minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder, allowing him to look at Rainlily once more.

"Thank you, Seeker." He told her as he lifted Rainlily back into his arms, noticing that she was awake, taking her straight to his made up bed.

"Commander-"

"That'll be all, Seeker." He told her firmly, never looking back at her. As he heard her leave, he brought the thick blanket to her chin, rubbing her arms gently before releasing her. "Commander." he sighed as he heard one of his soldiers call out to him. "Leave us, I will call when I need you. For now, make sure everyone is warm and fed." He told his soldiers as they left in a hurry.

As he got up, he felt something small and cold grasp his wrist. Looking down, he saw her small hand grasp his large hand, trailing his eyes up to hers. Her eyes were wide open, as if she was afraid to be alone. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered under her breath. He squatted beside her, looking into her onyx eyes, noticing that her eyes were not shining as brightly as before. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Please, just, stay awake for me." He urged her as he began to shrug off his coat. She merely nodded to him as he threw his coat to the table, unclasping his chest piece as he now stood as he walked over to his table.

Rainlily closed her eyes as she heard the metal make contact with the wooden table. She was just so tired…

So cold...

If she could just…

She closed her eyes for a moment before she felt herself being lifted. "Rainlily, open your eyes." She opened her eyes when she heard the yearning in his voice, noticing her new position. Cullen was now laying beneath her, her head resting on his left shoulder as her left arm draped around his chest, his left arm wrapping under and around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him. "S-so cold…" she said as Cullen lifted the blanket to adjust.

"Just keep talking to me, Rainlily." He told her as he began to gently rub her right arm. "M-Mark...o-okay?" she asked as she looked up at him. "He is doing fine, Dorian is with him now." Cullen said softly, noticing that her lips were slightly trembling. "O-okay…." She whispered as she attempted to close her eyes again. "Rain, please, stay with me." He whispered to her, bringing his right hand to her cup her left cheek. She opened her eyes to him, smiling at him this time.

"I like that."

He looked at her with confusion, making her giggle. "That name...R-Rain. Rainlily is too l-long." She confessed. He chuckled as her cheeks began to feel warm beneath his hand. He looked up to her eyes when he noticed the Dalish tattoo on her left eye became visible. With his fingertips, he traced her tattoo gently. Rainlily bit her lower lip at his sudden touch, yet remained motionless as he made eye contact with her lips.

"You stayed behind...you could've…" his eyes closing tightly as his voice wavered. She doesn't notice when, but she realizes he's sitting up, his back against a wooden pole that aids the tent structure with her left leg draped around his waist. She brought her hands up to cup his face, looking at him desperately as she now straddled his waist. "But I didn't. I'm right here, Cullen, please look at me." She said softly as she rested her forehead against his. He slowly opened his eyes to hers, as he cupped her face, feeling the need to be sure she was really here. "I will ensure this never happens again, you have my word." Rainlily smiled down at him and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

His eyes widened at her sudden action, in a daze when she pulled away, noticing the blush on her face. "Cullen, can I fall asleep now? I'm so sleepy…" she asked with a pout on her face, he couldn't help but chuckle at her cute response. "Sleep, I will watch over you." He told her in a warm voice as she rested her head against his chest.

She yawned, "Goodnight, Cullen."

He smirked, "Goodnight, Raine."

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **So sorry for the lack of postings, I had gotten strep throat for a week and NOW, I have FLU! The odds are not in my favor, but I decided to write this out before my Nyquil kicks in!** **Plz let me know how I'm doing and what you'd like to see my friends!** **Thanks again, see you in a few days, I hope!**


	12. Avoiding

When Rainlily had awoken, she noticed Cullen was gone, which she was unsure how to feel. She raised a hand to her lips, tracing them as she thought of the small kiss she had given him.

Was he ignoring her?

Was he mad at her?

She groaned heavily as she fell back onto the cot, hearing singing outside the tent "The Dawn Will Come". She looked up in confusion as she climbed off the cot, wrapping the brown wool blanket around her body. She slightly opened the flap of the tent to see the Inquisition soldiers, merchants, and those aiding in the cause, kneeling to her brother. She smiled warmly at the sight, until she heard a very familiar giggle next to her.

"Sneaking out, are ya?" she chuckled as she saw Sera making eye contact with her. "Ya know us hallas, we can't be caged forever." Rainlily teased as she looked around. "Well, come with me. You should at least get some food in that tummy of yours." Sera said as she nodded her head towards Varric, who say near the fire on a log. Rainlily threw the blanket on the cot as she grabbed her dry satchel, and noticed, as she put her satchel on, that she wore a very _loose_ shirt. Just one gust of wind and you were guaranteed a view of her breasts.

Rainlily went back to the same spot she previously opened the tent and was relieved to see Sera still waiting for her. "Sera, could you lend me one of your tunics?" Sera spit out her drink before she looked at her with wide eyes. "One of mine? You don't some fancy pants dress from that Vivienne woman?" Sera asked. Rainlily laughed at her response, "And miss a chance to show nobles I don't care about their opinions? Never. Unless one of them has a whole breast showing, then that's for a separate occasion." Rainlily answered teasingly. Sera laughed as she stood up, opening her bag as she winked at her. "See? This is why I like you! You don't care for those little shits either!" Sera jester as she took out a midnight blue tunic, throwing it to her. "I could've sworn I felt Leliana and Josephine just glare at us with their watchful eyes." Rainlily admitted before closing the flap.

She quickly disposed of the shirt as she slid the tunic on. The top of the tunic was heart shaped, covering her breasts as the sleeves exposed her shoulders as the sleeves ended at her elbows, with thin shoulder straps holding it **all** together. She left her white nug leather pants on as she slid her black boots on before she exited out of the tent.

"That color looks good on you! Come now, I'm starving!" Sera said, giggling in happiness as she pulled Rainlily by the hand to the fire pit, Varric smiling brightly at the duo. "There you are! I was afraid I had to give the last of the food to the Chargers. Apparently, they get hungry when they drink." Varric explained as he handed Rainlily a bowl. "Iron Bull better be careful, I become deadly when hungry." Rainlily declared as she sat down on the log next to him. "I am deadly when I'm hungry too" Iron Bull's voice whispered in her ear "though, I suspect we are talking about the different kinds of hunger."

Rainlily gasped, blushing madly as Iron Bull sat on her left, glaring at Sera, who was having a laughing fit on the floor. "Let the poor girl get warmed up by the fire before you start your nonsense. You don't want her brother hearing you…" Varric warned him. She giggled as she looked down at her ram soup with potato chunks. "So, how was it in the _Commander's_ tent? You were in there for a pretty long time." Iron Bull asked her, but she chuckled as she took a large scoop of the stew. "Well, you know, being buried in ice tends to tire you out." she teased. "Anything juicy happen?" Varric asked.

She blushed as she looked away from Varric, "I don't know what you mean."

"Ah, Lady Lavellan!" She looked up as she had taken another large spoonful of stew, her spoon in her mouth as she saw Cullen walking towards them. "Hello, Cullen." She said with a smile before taking another spoonful of stew.

"I apologize for leaving, the scout was supposed to alert me if, and when, you awoke." Cullen said as he looked at her for a moment before averting his gaze.

 _Is he shy?_

"You're Commander of the Inquisition forces, I understand, duty calls. I appreciate you taking the time to take care of me." she said warmly as he smirked at her. "It was the least I could do for your brother. He was the one who asked me to take care of you." "Oh…" she frowned as she looked down to her stew. "I didn't mind, of course,-" she shook her head as she put her bowl down near the fire. "I understand, you didn't want to let my brother down. Thank you." she said, refusing to look at him. He felt like he deserved that, not being careful with his words, but Varric cleared his throat as he looked to Rainlily. "Cullen has been waiting for you, though, since we left Haven. He was the one who first saw you." Varric explained, making Rainlily smile to Cullen. "You did?" Cullen nodded, "I was worried about you."

She bit her lower lip, fighting the warmth in her cheeks; she knew she was blushing uncontrollably. He smirked, turning to leave but froze when he saw her attire. "Are you...cold?" she shook her head as she took another spoonful of stew. "Oh no, I'll be fine." Rainlily said softly.

"Are you sure? I have an extra cloak you can use." He asked. Rainlily was about to speak, but Varric leaned towards her. She looked down at him as he whispered, "Just let the poor man get it for you. He really has been worried sick about you all night." Rainlily looked up at Cullen, noticing for the first time his face. He looked at her with concern, his eyes giving away that he was tired but he looked content.

"I actually am cold. Can I borrow your cloak, please?" she asked softly. Before anyone could say another word, he disappeared into his tent. Rainlily picked up her bowl and looked over to Iron Bull with a smile, "You want what's left?" she asked him. Iron Bull's eye sparkled as he took it from her. "Really?" she laughed as she nodded. "You've been eyeballing it since I've been sitting here. Just take it." she answered as she fought with her feelings of nervousness in her stomach. Cullen reappeared sooner than expected and walked straight to her as Iron Bull left her side. He sat beside her as he carefully placed the cloak over her shoulders, smiling as she looked at him with a warm smile. He felt her adjust the cloak, noticing her warm hands resting on his cold hands that were still on her shoulders. "Better?" Cullen asked in a gentle voice, it almost felt affectionate and _intimate_ to her. She noticed he leaned towards her a little and felt the _need_ to do the same. "Yes...thank you for looking out for me, Cullen. I know you didn't have to, but, I really appreciate you taking care of me tonight." She said softly, mimicking his tone as she leaned closer to him. "In truth, Lady Lavellan, I wouldn't rest until I knew you were safe with me. With, uh, us." Cullen said nervously.

Varric coughed suddenly, shocking the pair from their intimate moment. Cullen stood suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck as he usually did when he felt nervous or awkward. "There we go! You look so warm now!" Varric exclaimed as he saw Rainlily wearing the thick cloak. "Thanks" she looked to Varric " Can I ask you something?" Varric smiled and nodded at her request. "How are you so warm?" she asked the dwarf, resting her head against her palm, her elbow resting on her bent knees. "Maybe it's a dwarf thing?" Sera questioned. "Pure coincidence, I assure you." Varric said smoothly, as he noticed Cullen walk to the war table only a few feet away. Rainlily gasped with a look of revelation on her face. "What?" Varric asked with a smirk; he knew this would be interesting. "Your chest hair is what keeps you warm, isn't it?"

Sera fell over laughing, Iron Bull spit out his food, and poor Cullen looked amused as they heard her declaration. Varric and Rainlily started laughing at there sudden reaction, later joined by the Sera and Iron Bull in laughter. "Where, in Maker's name, did you get that idea from?" Varric asked in curiosity. "Well, I've noticed that people who have facial hair or their body hair, tend to be warm in cold weather. We elves don't have body or facial hair. We are fully bare!" She exclaimed.

Cullen blushed blood red as he looked away from the group; he couldn't look at her straight in the eye with images of her came into his mind.

On his cot.

Naked.

And _bare._

"I think you scared the poor Templar." Iron Bull exclaimed as he laughed loudly. "I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy." Sera joked. Rainlily bit her lower lip as she looked towards Cullen.

"What was it I said?" she asked innocently, unsure what just happened.

"Rainlily?"

She looked straight to see Mark looking at her surprised. "Markhallan!" She immediately ran towards him, jumping over Sera's legs as Mark caught her in his arms, twirling her once in a circle as he tightened his gold on her. He buried his head into her neck, smelling her scent of lavender and roses with a hint of elfroot. "I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered in her ear, feeling her arms wrap around him. "I'm glad you're okay too." She whispered back at him as she smiled in joy.

He pulled her down with him on their knees as he refused to let her go. "What's wrong?" she asked him softly. "It was a close call for the both of us…" he answered "I was afraid for a moment there, that... I'm grateful that you're safe.." She kissed his cheek as she rubbed his back. "I'm not leaving your side without a fight. I think it's the stubbornness in our blood." She told him. He laughed as he pulled back a bit, resting his hands now on her arms. "Too true, the wolf and the halla, fighting to survive." He said with a smile.

He helped her into his feet as he explained himself. "I Have spoken with Solas, he knows a place we can go that is secluded enough for us to regroup. While I inform Cullen and the others, you should stay for now with Varric, okay?" she nodded in understanding as Varric came to stand near her. "I'll watch her, Herald. You go do your thing." Varric said, as Mark smiled at him.

"Thanks, Varric."

Mark kissed her cheek, "I'll check on you soon."

Rainlily smiled as they watched him leave, before she looked to Varric. "Shall we pack up?" she asked. Varric chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Yup, pack up."

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Skyhold was as grand as Solas made it out to be.

Mark Lavallen was made Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition.

And for Rainlily, she never felt more alone. It took a week, but debris was cleaned up and within time, the companions spread like wildfire to different parts of Skyhold. When Josephine asked her what her sleeping accommodations going to be, she knew she turned out empty handed. At first, she wanted to sleep at the tavern, but it was immediately full. Then, she went to the library, but that was full too. She was now on the walls of the Skyhold castle, looking at the mountains as she realized she missed the open world. She had noticed that Cullen was in the middle tower of the Skyhold wall, so she was alert to stay clear of that tower. She went to the right corner of the castle walls when she walked into an abandoned tower, with two twin beds on each side of the room, with one full size bed on the left side corner of the room, and the right side corner with a large table and shelves along the well; draperies dangling loosely from the walls.

Abandoned, yet showed potential.

Weird, she saw a bit of herself in this room.

She sighed as she tore down the draperies first, using them as cleaning clothes as she began to clear the debris around the room. Pieces of stone and wood were scattered all over the floor and on the beds and table. It took her a few hours, but she was finally able to clean the room out from debris.

"Oh, my." Rainlily looked over her shoulder to see Josephine standing there, looking around the floor in awe. "You cleared the debris yourself?" she asked as she looked at Rainlily. Rainlily smiled and nodded as she began to pile the sheets of the full-size bed into a pile. "I sure did! This is going to be my new home!" Rainlily exclaimed happily as began to beat the pillow against the wall. Josephine coughed horrendously as the dirt and dust came from the wall, making Rainlily cough horribly as well. The ladies ran out of the tower, laughing as they waved the air with their hands. "Don't worry about a thing, we will have people to fix it up for you. Was there a particular way you wanted the room?" Josephine asked as she picked up the quill from her writing board. "Oh, no, I insist I do this Josephine. Really, it's no big deal." Rainlily insisted but the look Josephine gave her…

She knew she was not going to win the war.

Rainlily sighed with a smirk on her face. "I wanted this room to be an all in one. Bath, kitchen, and bed." she admitted. Josephine smirked and wrote her stuff down. "I will have it done by tonight, I promise you, Lady Lavallen." Josephine assured her. "Thanks Josephine. You know the Inquisition wouldn't survive without you." Rainlily praised, making Josephine blush. "You are being too kind, but I appreciate it." Josephine said as a scout came to her side. "Make sure people come into this tower and ensure Lady Lavallen's room has a bath, kitchen, and a bed-before tonight." the scout nodded and ran down the nearby stairs that led to the tavern. "Your brother was looking for you, he's in his quarters. It's in the throne room, last room on the left." Josephine told her as she began to walk away. Rainlily began to walk towards the stairs, when Josephine's voice reached her ear. "Oh, and, be patient with the Commander" she looked to the advisor "he's not always good with words." Josephine advised, winking at her as she walked towards Cullen's tower.

Rainlily sighed as she walked down the stairs, biting her lower lip as she failed to notice glares from all passersby. "Be patient?" she repeated out loud, questioning the words. What did she mean by that?

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Commander and the Herald's sister-"

"The Commander doesn't like her."

"But, when he carried her to his tent…"

"He doesn't like _elves,_ fool. He's been avoiding her all this time for a reason."

"Poor girl, maybe cause she's a mage…"

She bit her lower lip again as she walked a bit faster to the throne room. She heard whispers all around her, unsure how to really feel about it.

Why were they talking about her?

Why did it hurt?

She pushed the door open and walked up the path, until she got to the last door, knocking on it gently. "Brother?" she heard two men talking and had turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt when she heard the door open. "Ah, what remarkable time you have." she turned sharply to see Dorian smirking at her, with her brother behind him smiling at her as well. "Hello sister, I've been waiting for you." Mark said in his casual manner as he pulled her in. "Josephine said you were looking for me?" she asked, unsure of what was going on. "Yes, I need to go on some missions tonight." Mark told her as he crossed his arms. She smiled at him, "Okay?" He chuckled, "And, sadly, I can't take you with me this time." she frowned as she took a step towards him. "What, but why?" she asked, clearly hurt. "We are going where Grey Warden's are. Where there's Grey Warden's, there's darkspawn. I don't want to risk losing you, so I want you to stay behind this time." Mark answered. "Who's going with you then?" she asked, trying not feel what she _never_ wanted to feel again.

Abandonment.

"Blackwall, Varric, Solas, and Dorian. I need to go to Redcliffe first, as a favor to Dorian, but I suspect that I will be gone for a week, maybe two...or three." he answered as he put his hands on her shoulders, trying to cheer her up. "But Iron Bull and Sera will be here, I know you like them. Maybe you three can go on some quests while I'm gone, if you feel too cooped up. Skyhold feels too big...and empty." he told her. She frowned but merely nodded. She didn't listen to a thing he just said, she just wanted to do what she did best.

Run.

"I'll ask Cullen to check up on you-"

"Oh, no. That's fine." Mark and Dorian looked at her in surprise. "Did something happen between you two?" Mark asked, clearly concerned. "No. Yes...it's complicated." she confessed as she crossed her arms. "I'm sure you two can fix this, though." Dorian tried to assure her but she looked away, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "I'll leave it up to him." she said as she wiped her right eye. Before he could ask, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you though, be safe brother." she said as she hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back, "I love you too, sister." he whispered.

She let him go and ran straight out of the room, closing the door behind her. "What was that about?" Mark asked Dorian as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Lips trembling. " _You stayed behind...you could've"_. Too afraid to look at me, _"I'm right here, Cullen. Look at me."_ Pressing lips softly against his. He won't talk to me, he's ashamed of me. Now brother, too, is leaving. Hate feeling abandoned. Want to run, helps with the pain." Dorian and Mark turned around to see Cole sitting on the bed. "She's hurting because of that man, and now you." Cole said before disappearing. "Hurting because of that man?" Dorian repeated as a question, but Mark's eyes grew in fury. "Cullen kissed my sister…" Mark whispered as Dorian clasped a hand on his shoulder, "And classic Cullen, is avoiding her." Mark sighed as he pinched his nose, unsure how to process this. "I know what you're thinking, but this is Cullen's problem. You can't go charging to his room, displaying your brother strength, until you understand why he's distancing himself from her. Questions, first." Dorian encouraged him in a friendly manner. Mark looked at him and smiled, "I'll go see him anyways."

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cullen looked over the reports as his scouts continuously came through his office chambers, leaving reports and picking up finished reports.

The job felt never ending.

He looked up to the small window, located behind his desk against the wall, thinking of the one person he shouldn't be.

Rainlily.

She was the baby sister of the Herald, of the Inquisitor. He missed her presence, but he didn't know how to approach her. He continuously thought of the night she slept in his tent, freezing nearly to death. The time he had waited to ensure she was safe. He thought of their simple kiss, which he regretted not reacting to but…

Did she enjoy him, as he did her?

Did she only seek friendship?

Was **he** seeking more than friendship?

"Lost in thought, Commander?" Cullen looked to his right and saw the Inquisitor standing there, his arms crossed. "Yes, I apologize for not noticing you come in." Cullen admitted as he turned to face him. "It's fine. I wanted to check in on you before I left." Mark said, waving his hand dismissively. "Leaving so soon?" Cullen questioned. "Yeah. I'll be taking Varric, Solas, and Blackwall. Dorian too, but he is coming straight back when he finishes looking into something in Redcliffe." Mark answered. "You're leaving your sister behind?" Cullen questioned, slightly surprised. "There are possible darkspawn when is a Grey Warden. I don't want to risk anything." Mark explained.

"I see." Cullen said softly. Mark smirked as he crossed his arms, "So, I've heard rumors about you and my sister on my way up here." Mark said bluntly, watching Cullen closely. "Rumors?" Cullen questioned. Mark suddenly drew a serious face. "What happens between you and my sister is your business, but the rumors are not nice, Cullen" Mark said as he walked to Cullen desk, placing his hands flat on the table "one of them being that you don't like my sister's...origin. You know, her pointy ears?" Cullen looked horrified at him, angry that someone had the gall to start a rumor like that here.

"That's absolute nonsense-"

"So why haven't you spoken to her since we arrived in Skyhold?" Mark questioned firmly. Cullen's eyes widened a bit at the question. Mark sighed as he leaned off the table, crossing his arms again. "You need to realize that if I heard the rumor, so did **she** , and trust me, she's a sensitive person" Mark said softly, looking away "I can't even imagine how she feels...and here's her big brother, not comforting her…" Cullen sighed as he looked down at the table, unsure what to say.

"Inquisitor-"

"It's your business, but if you don't enjoy my sister's company, let her know. Rumors can do a lot of damage...and so can her angry brother." Cullen nodded to the Inquisitor's warning. "Now that this is settled, is there anything you want to talk to me about? I'll be gone for a few weeks." Cullen opened the box on his desk, revealing a bottle of lyrium.

"There is something you must know…"

 **00000000000**

Rainlily didn't know how, but she found herself outside, leaning against the castle wall next to her home, looking out at the beautiful view of the mountains. She just wanted to get away, but not be too far; knowing her brother would be enraged if she left Skyhold. She was feeling it now though, the loneliness she felt back at Haven. Her brother was leaving tonight, without her, and for a longer period this time. She had Iron Bull and Sera to keep her busy for a bit, but she knew she'd grow bored and tiresome. Maybe she could take on some quests, train to be an informant like she originally wanted to until Mark returns, or maybe…

 _ **Just go.**_

She looked up to see it was now night time. She could go on her own, as an agent of the Inquisition. She knew her brother would like to see her out of direct danger, and she didn't have to feel so useless. Plus…

No more seeing Cullen. It had been seven days now and she still hadn't spoken to him. She bit her lower lip as she thought of all that has transpired. She had only become acquainted with him in a short amount of time, yet felt like they've known each other for years. Maybe, she was overthinking the whole situation? Yes, she hadn't seen him, but he had not sought her out either. The other issue was that there were rumors going around of Cullen not liking her, pitying her even. She didn't believe them at first, but now she was having her doubts. She could talk to him, but she felt subconscious, he would need to take initiative this time because...maybe he really spoke to her out of being Commander to ensure she was safe…

That the Inquisitors sister was safe.

People were beginning to stare at her when she would walk throughout Skyhold. Whispers and rumors surrounding her everywhere she went...it like she was back in the village she stayed at in the Hinterlands. She could go back to that kind of life. "I don't like that look." She looked over her shoulder to see Mark standing there.

Mark saw her wearing her casual white thin long sleeve shirt with her black corset with her black tights and black boots, her white hair blowing behind her.

"What look?" she asked curiously, smiling at him sweetly. "That 'runaway' look you had a moment ago. Wipe it out of your mind this moment." he declared as he walked over to her. She laughed as she turned to face him. He leaned against the wall as he faced her. "Why didn't you tell me about the rumors?" He asked her softly, searching her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she looked away from him. "You have a lot on your plate. Besides, it's nothing I can't handle." She said, trying to sound reassuring. Mark sighed, "You want to leave though, don't you?" He asked her. She shrugged, "I'm tempted to, believe me. It's just hard sometimes...walking around Skyhold has become a depressing adventure for me. People stare, whisper more bad than good things about me. It's no different than my time in the Hinterlands, when we were reunited." She said, smiling at the memory.

"Do you want to come with me, then?" Mark asked her. She smiled at him but shook her head. "I'm a big girl, Mark. I know you want to protect me, but you won't always be there. I need to endure this." Rainlily answered, explaining it as carefully as possible.

"So, no running away?" he asked her. She bit her lower lip again, unsure if she should really answer that. "Look, instead of running away, why don't you go on some small adventures? That way, you can get away from the nonsense here in Skyhold for a while, and you would be doing something that is important." Mark asked her. He remembered how she tried to leave before back in Haven, and he wanted to be sure she would be here when he came back. She sighed, smiling at him as she nodded. "Fine, fine. I promise, I won't run away. I will talk to Josephine and Leliana in the morning to see what I can do to help." She confessed, watching Mark smile ridiculously as he patted her head. "Thank the Maker, I was afraid I'd have to ask Cassandra to watch you."

"Inquisitor, your companions are waiting for you!" Mark sighed heavily as he looked behind him, hearing Rainlily's giggle. "I better go before they send a search party." Mark told her softly before he pulled her into a warm hug. She hugged him back firmly. "Be safe, brother." She whispered. "Be safe as well, sister." he whispered back as he finally let her go. She smiled as she pushed him softly. "Now, shoo!" she said with a smile before she walked towards her tower, Mark watching her go in. Making his way down the stairs, he looked to see Cullen watching him as his companions were getting on their saddles. "Everybody ready?" Mark said with a smile as Cullen walked towards him with the horse following behind him. "Yes, Inquisitor. We haven't heard from Scout Harding, so please be prepared for anything." Cullen told him as Mark got on the horse.

"Very well, onward!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **SO I WANT TO APOLOGIZE, MY GRANDFATHER WAS PUT ON HOSPICE AND PASSED AWAY. I HAVEN'T BEEN IN A GOOD PLACE, AND I WAS GOING TO STOP WRITING, BUT I KNOW HE WANT ME TO CONTINUE DOING WHAT I LOVE; WHETHER I AM GOOD AT IT OR NOT. SO, THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING ON MY WRITING:**

 **AM I GOING TOO FAST?**

 **TOO LONG?**

 **WHAT SHOULD CULLEN DO?**

 **PLZ COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!**


	13. Making Up

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE**

 **JUST RAINLILY :)**

 **ENJOY**

When it was near dawn, Rainlily slid into the midnight blue tunic Sera gave her with a pair of black leggings and black boots and walked into the main building of Skyhold. Thankfully, in front of the throne stood Josephine and Leliana, who discussing something as she approached them.

"Ah, Lady Lavellan! Good morning!" Josephine stated softly as she smiled to her. "Good morning, ladies. Slept well?" Rainlily asked. "As best as we could. We are currently behind on some issues that have yet to be resolved." Leliana answered as she crossed her arms. "Anything I can help with?" Rainlily asked. "You...want to help?" Josephine asked, surprised. "Of course, I want to help anyway I can. Besides, I'll go crazy here...it's so lonely here." Rainlily answered. Josephine couldn't help but smile, "I know the feeling. This place so big...it's hard to not get lost within it." Josephine explained as she felt empathy for her experience. "Your help would be appreciated. We can show you in the war room some of the reports we have received, asking for our help in a variety of manners." Leliana spoke as she walked towards Josephine's room.

"Are there many reports? I was told we weren't exactly welcomed with open arms." Rainlily asked as they stepped into Josephine's luscious room but continued to follow Leliana and Josephine. "In Haven, it's true we weren't welcomed, and everyone disapproved of us" Leliana opened the door for them as she explained the situation "Since the fall of Haven, and the heroic tale of your brother surviving the Elder One and his dragon though, we are looked at with a new light." Rainlily nodded as she walked through the opened door to see a double door, which she knew led to the war room. "Reports for our aid, and our presence, have nearly quadrupled. We can use you as the face of peace. Introduce you to Theda's properly as the sister of the Herald. Sister of the Inquisitor." Josephine told her as Rainlily pushed open the doors.

The war room was cool, but the rays of light emanating in the room warmed her. The war table had pawns of lions, ravens and Inquisition marks were scattered all over the table with piles of reports all around the table. "Sweet Andraste…" Rainlily whispered under her breath as she in horror the mess she walked into. "There's no turning back now, Rainlily." Leliana said with a smirk as she walked passed her. Rainlily sighed softly as she clasped her hands together.

"Okay! Let's see what work I got cut out for me."

* * *

Cullen sighed as he walked into the throne room, making his way to the war room while he thought of the person he has been unable to face.

Rainlily.

He needed to see her. He had heard from his scouts the rumors going around Skyhold about him and Rainlily. They were trying to dispel the rumors...but it was true. Majority of the rumors were not well, and he felt horrible for not checking up on her sooner.

He felt like a fool.

Sighing as he opened the door, he froze when he Rainlily standing there before him, her back facing him as she looked down at the war table. "Nice of you to join us, Commander." Leliana said as she looked over to him, but he noticed Rainlily's body tense up. "I apologize" he spoke as he walked around the war table "the number of reports never seem to end." He stood now on the opposite side of the war table, facing Rainlily, who was looking down at the table.

"It is nice to see you joining us here at the war table, Lady Lavellan." Cullen said as Rainlily picked up a scroll from the table. She merely nodded as she continued to read the scrolls, both ignoring the watchful glares coming from the two female advisors. He looked down at the table for the moment, before he looked at her again.

 _Just ask._

"Are you...alright?" _I miss you._

She nodded before she put the scroll down, glaring over the war table again, still refusing to make eye contact.

"What...brings you to the war room?" _I miss your voice_.

"I want to help. So, I'm here to see what I can do." she said in a mono tone before looking to Leliana. "Where do you need me, exactly?" Rainlily asked casually. "We have already sent other people to take care of these political issues, but it's the issues of the people we need your help in. Your brother had left many missions unfulfilled in the Hinterlands, so we need to go there and finish them." Leliana explained to her. "Indeed. We have a mercenary group near the refugees who are robbing them on the road. We also need to find the mage caches, so the refugees can be kept warm." Josephine explained. "When those are done, there is many more issues that you can still help with. The scouts at the camp sites can inform you when you are ready for more issues to take under your belt." Leliana informed her.

Rainlily made a small chuckle as she bowed her head, shaking her head briefly. "Oh, Markhallan…" she muttered before she looked back up at Leliana. "When can we depart?" she asked. Leliana put her hands behind her back as she answered, "In the morning, after we get our next order of supplies. You may take three people with you. Is that enough time?" Cullen looked to Leliana, looking outraged.

"We are not seriously-"

"That is more than enough time, Leliana. Thank you." Rainlily interrupted, smiling as she leaned off the table. "I will send a scout to inform you when the preparations are near ready. Visit the blacksmith for a weapon...and maybe some armor." Leliana told her. "Will do. Thank you, I won't let you guys down." Rainlily said happily as she turned to run out of the war room.

Not noticing Cullen's eyes on her.

* * *

Rainlily sighed heavily as she looked at her armor options on the table, trying to decide what would look "presentable", hearing the pot on the firepit making bubbling noises. True to her word, Josephine got her room ready, with a full stock of food items that would allow her to make her own portions.

She walked over to the kitchen area, grabbing a nearby pot that contained chocolate squares, and she couldn't help but smile sadly.

Cullen had enjoyed her 'hot chocolate'.

She shook her head as she put in four cubes, watching as they began to boil. She didn't want to think about him. She was still hurt by the rumors, and it shouldn't affect her, but today was the first time since arriving at Skyhold that she truly saw, and heard, him. He sounded so sad when she heard him ask her if she was alright, and she fought so hard to not look at him.

 _ **He felt pity for you.**_

 _ **You know the truth now.**_

 _ **He is a templar…**_

 _ **You're a mage...an abomination.**_

 _ **NO…**_

" _ **They are a weapon, they are not people."**_

She sat on the nearby chair and covered her face with her hands as she thought of their conversations...there moments in Haven. He apologized to her, held her as she cried when she revealed her Tranquility mark...his fascination with her Dalish _vallasin_.

Why deceive her?

 _ **To control you, tame you. That's how Templars are.**_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Coming!" She yelled as she stood, wiping her eyes as she made her way to the door. She slowly opened the door, to see Cullen standing there. "Cullen? What are you doing here? Did something happen?" she asked, instantly thinking about Mark. "No, everything is fine." Cullen assured her. She fidgeted, "Oh, that's good." She said softly. She looked to the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck. They stood there silently for a moment, Rainlily waiting for Cullen to speak, but she only felt and heard the night wind around her. "Well, goodnight." She whispered as she began to close the door behind her.

"Wait."

She froze as she heard him call out those words, refusing to look back at him. "I... I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" He asked her softly. She bit the corner of her lip, contemplating her options. "...Okay." She said as she went into her room, leaving the door open as she jogged over to pot. "You have a nice room. Reminds me of your home back in Haven." he complimented as he slowly gazed around the room. "Thank you, it was all Josephine's work." Rainlily told him as she casted an ice spell at the fire, smiling as she saw the fire die. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she grabbed a cup from the shelf.

"I haven't see you around." his voice sounded hurt, like earlier in the war room. "Really? Hmm, I don't think I've gone missing." She joked as she poured the chocolate in her cup. She refused to be suckered into this attempt to get under her skin.

 _ **He chose to stay away.**_

 _ **Remember, you're an elf AND a mage.**_

 _ **You are nothing to him.**_

"This isn't a joke, Lady Lavellan." _Back to titles, I see._ "I know it's not, Commander. I'm just trying to figure out, what exactly, you mean." She said as she grabbed a ceramic jug that carried milk. She froze when she saw him in the corner of her eye, standing merely a foot away from her as he placed a hand on top of the jug, stopping her from any distractions. "You've been avoiding me since we got to Skyhold. I admit, I was distracted by the repairs and from sending scouts to ensure safety. When things had finally calmed, I couldn't find you." She looked to the side, merely looking at his armored chest.

 _ **Don't fall for it.**_

"Cullen-"

"Those rumors are not true." She looked up at him in the eyes, her eyes widened as he genuinely smiled at her. "The truth is when I look you, I don't see an elf, I see your warmth. When I see your magic, I don't see a mage, I see your compassion. I enjoy your company." He told her as she turned slowly to look at him. "I haven't been able to find you since last night, when your brother visited you. I knew then where you were" He told her as he smirked at her. "You are the one who has been avoiding me." She slapped a hand over her forehead, "Andraste's tits…" she muttered under her breath. ' _He's right...he never knew where I was…'_

He chuckled as she looked at him horrified but smiled down at her. "I didn't find out until recently about the rumors. I wish you had come to me sooner…" he told her sympathetically. She smiled sadly as she turned back to the mug, pouring milk into the cup, mixing it with a spoon to blend the milk and the chocolate. "I... didn't know what to do. Rumors can really hurt, Cullen. And since we never spoke, I only assumed it to be true…" she confessed as she handed him a cup.

He smiled as he took the cup. "I will make sure those rumors will disappear. You have my word." He told her firmly. She smiled up at him, "Yes, commander." She said as she reached for her own cup. Cullen sat at the chair against the left side of the wall as Rainlily made her drink. Cullen made a pleasing sound as he took a sip, loving the warmth of the beverage. "Love hot chocolate, Commander?" she asked. He chuckled as he nodded slowly, looking up to her as she pulled a chair to sit in front of him. "It helps me sleep at night." He confessed as he took another sip. "Are you not sleeping well?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I... stopped taking lyrium. I'm going through lyrium withdrawal." He confessed ever so softly, Rainlily barely caught it. "Cullen…" she put her cup down as he continued. "The pain is bearable sometimes, head pains being its companion. The nightmares though…" he sighed as he put a hand on his forehead. He relaxed when he felt small hands on his shoulder. He looked down, moving his hand away when he saw her crouching beside him, her white strands of hair covering partial of her left eye. "Are you in pain now?" she asked softly, her eyes looking saddened. "Yes, though, the withdrawals come in waves." He told her. "Will you let me try and use my healing spells? It might help you sleep?" she asked. "I don't like magic being used on me..." he told her, making her frown. She smiled sadly at him as she got up. "I understand." she whispered softly as she turned around to go back to her chair. It was then when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She looked over to him, seeing him smile softly at her as he pulled her towards him.

"I don't mind if it's you though..." he told her as he looked to her hands. He suddenly felt nervous but when she knelt before him on her knees, her hands resting against his temples and cheeks, he knew he was in good hands. "Are you sure?" she asked as she brought out her healing magic, making Cullen fight a shiver at the sudden warmth, feeling pleasant small shocks against his skin. "Yes…" he whispered, looking down into her onyx eyes. She slowly casted the healing spell, causing Cullen to sigh softly at the sudden warmth run through his body, closing his eyes at the pain relief slowly disappear. Her magic continued to send harmless shocks, that felt like tingling sensations, ran through his body that he didn't know was possible. She slowly stopped casting, smiling as he slowly opened his chestnut eyes to her. "All better?" she asked cheerfully, seeing him smile at her. He pushed her strands of white hair behind her left pointy ear. "Yes, thank you." he told her as she slowly rose to her feet, unable to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"I nearly forgot about tomorrow…" she mutters as she walked over to the table, trying to calm herself as she looked to the armor options from earlier. "Have you finished preparations?" he asked her in his normal tone as he walked over to her side, glancing at her armor pieces. "As ready as they will ever be." she said as she held up her Dalish scout armor. "Who is accompanying you tomorrow?" he asked as she opened a black satchel on the table, revealing numerous of bottles of health and lyrium potions. "Sera, Iron Bull, and Cole, who I met today. He seems...interesting." she said as she looked over to him. "Just be careful around him, it is still unclear what Cole really is." Cullen warned her, but she smiled at him. "I know Cullen. I always have to be on guard" she said as she looked placed her hands on the table "even when I sleep…" He frowned at her sudden sadness, but he knew what she meant. Mages tended to be haunted in the Fade by demons of all kinds, hoping to tempt them with promises. "Would it be selfish of me to request something from you?" He asked her suddenly, making her narrow her eyes at him with a playful smile. "Depends on the request." she teased, making him chuckle. "Could I come visit you? You can always visit me, of course." he asked her. Rainlily looked at him in surprise before giggling. "Of course. I... enjoy your company as well." she told him. He turned to face her as she packed tunics and leggings.

"I'd like it if we could spend more time together."

He looked at her with shock in his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel happy at her small confession.

' _Does this mean…?'_

"I would like that."

"Me too." she said softly, seeing her smirk. _Maker…_

He put his hand over hers, forcing her to stop her packing. _"_ You said that." He said in a husky voice, making her blush madly as she looked at him. "Just making sure you know." she said in a sensual way, making him smile at her comment as she turned to face him. He cupped her right cheek with his gloved hand, seeing her bite her lower lip at her sudden nervousness, but noticing her relax; never pulling away from.

"Excuse me, Lady Lavellan? Is the Commander with you?" Cullen sighed heavily as Rainlily went to the door, sighing softly as well at the sudden intrusion. As she opened the door, Cullen stood before it to see two of his scouts standing there. "We have the reports ready for Lady Lavellan's journey tomorrow." one of them said as the other held the reports in his hands. "What am I, your mother? Leave it on my desk, I will tend to it soon." he barked at them, making Rainlily smile as one of the scouts flinched. "Y-yes sir!" they shouted as they took off to his tower. He sighed softly, hearing Rainlily giggle at him. "I still think your jacket makes you intimidating." she teased, making him chuckle as he looked over to her. She leaned against the door, smiling at him as took a few steps to her. "I will ensure you are waken when we begin preparing the horses. Try and get some rest, it will be a long trip for you." he told her as he cupped her cheek. She was blushing insanely as she looked up at him, noticing that he was towering over her 5'1 self; no doubt he was 6 feet, to her anyway. His gloved hand felt warm over cheek, resting her hand over his as she smiled at him. "You should rest as well, you know some of those reports can wait." she said softly. He nodded as he lowered his gaze to her lips, before looking back into her eyes. "Sleep well, Rainlily." he whispered. "Sleep well, Cullen." she whispered back as he leaned down, placing a light kiss on her covered forehead.

"Commander! Another report just came in!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stepped away from Rainlily, hearing him nearly growl in anger as he left through the door. Rainlily chuckled as she closed the door behind him, touching her recently cradled cheek. She slipped into her bed, noticing that her sheets were silk, her sheets though a heavy quilt, as she yawned heavily. She smiled happily at the memory of tonight. She got to talk to Cullen, though thankful that it was him that made her realize that...well, that she overreacted to the rumors. She closed her eyes, smiling as she slipped into the Fade.

* * *

Rainlily had been ready to go, wearing her black and indigo Dalish scout armor with her bag over her shoulder when Sera busted through her door. "Come on you skittish halla, Cullen said the horses are nearly finished!" Sera told her as she stole a slice of bread from the table. Rainlily chuckled as she ran past her,

"Beat you there!"

"Oh! You cheated!"

Rainlily and Sera were both laughing and squeal as they raced down the stairs, Rainlily leaping off the steps as Sera was right behind her. "Whoa, where's the fire!?" Iron Bull shouted from the horses, but Rainlily continued smiling as her and Sera jumped on the railings of the last stairs, neck to neck as they looked at each other. "Careful!" Before she could fully register what happened, she saw Sera jump, only to fall on the floor, rolling away as Cole watched her curiously.

Rainlily didn't have the same fate.

She looked to see brown and silver armor, squeezing her eyes tightly as she braced for impact as she jumped off. With a loud 'oof' she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, catching her before she fell face first into the ground. "Oh! I am so sorry!" Rainlily said as she lifted her head up to see none other than Cullen looking down at her. "Maker's breath, Lady Lavellan! Are you alright?" he asked her as he looked down at her, fury in his eyes, but, he also looked deeply concerned. "Yes, I apologize. I won't be doing that again, I promise!" Rainlily declared as she rested her hands on his arms. He let out a breath of relief, smiling down at her as he shook his head at her. "You shouldn't make me worry like that." he told her softly, ignoring Sera and Iron Bull, who were looking at them with huge smiles on their faces as if they just discovered a big secret. "I said sorry!" she said as she pulled herself out of Cullen's grasp, slowly sliding his hands down his arms as she did so. "Your mount is this way." Cullen told her as he walked passed the other three mounts, one of them quite larger than the others (for Iron Bull, no doubt). The horse was pure black with a brown harness for her to sit on the trip, making her smile at the beauty. "Hey, precious." she said softly as she brushed her hand on the horses back. Cullen swiftly took the bag off her shoulders as she climbed onto the harness, securing the horse as Cullen tied her bag to the said of the harness. "I've given Iron Bull a copy of the map, so please, listen to him on the way to the Hinterlands." he told her as looked over to him.

"I promise." she said, smiling at him brightly as she tugged on her bag, securing its placement. Cullen put a hand of hers, causing her to look at him. "Write to me when you get there...so I know you're safe." he said softly, ensuring only she heard him. She blushed as she nodded. "You have my word." she said, smiling for him. He took a step back as he saw Iron Bull galloping over to them.

"Ready, Lily?" Iron Bull asked, Cole and Sera right behind them.

"Yup! Let's go, big guy!" she said, hearing him laugh as he normally did as he took off with a quick kick to the side of the horse. Cullen watched as they took off in a hurry, watching them as they disappeared into the horizon, ignoring his scouts informing of new reports.

All he could think of was Rainlily's safety.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE POST, A FAMILY FRIEND PASSED AWAY. IT'S** _ **REALLLY**_ **NOT MY YEAR, SO FAR. I TOOK SOME TIME TO WRITE THIS THOUGH BEFORE I HEAD INTO WORK. LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING GUYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE!**

 **OR READ, IN THIS CASE!**

 **THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**


	14. Missing Her

A week had come and gone too fast for him.

Cullen busied himself with reports, ensuring the soldiers of the Inquisition were at their absolute best. With the help from a recent Tranquil joining the Inquisition who was responsible for the research on latest creatures to help give them the edge, things were going quite smoothly. Cullen had received word from the Inquisitor had just arrived in Crestwood, meeting with Champion mage Hawke and Grey Warden Stroud. Leliana was ensuring that scouts were on the field trying to get any information the Inquisition could use in Crestwood, while she sent others to after Rainlily for the same purpose, information. Cullen had received a report she had arrived in the Hinterlands, however, he still hadn't received a message from her. He was sure she was busy, being the sister of the Inquisitor would no doubt draw attention to herself, but he couldn't help but chuckle.

She did not like being the center of attention.

Before she was brought to Haven, she spent most of her life in the shadows, trying to blend in. From a slave, turned mage, he felt guilty that she had to adapt, in the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall that was not known for being kind, no less. Cullen had begun his morning like he normally did today, looking to the reports dropped off while he slept as he drank from his mug, hovering over the desk as he fought a painful headache when he heard his door swing up.

"Report, sir."

"Just leave it on the desk, scout."

"This one is from the Hinterlands, Lady Levallan's no doubt!"

The scout placed it in front of his view, running off with a huge smile on his face as Cullen grabbed the letter, almost too urgently. He tore open the letter and smiled as he began to read:

 _Commander Cullen,_

 _I hope all is fair back in Skyhold. I believe I promised to write to you when we had arrived, but I regret that I couldn't keep my word. It turns out, everyone here loves my brother…and his helping hand. I was gifted, upon my arrival, such a_ _ **graceful**_ _task: rescue a talking ram! I thought perhaps the family went mad, since the mage and templar rebellion was on their front door, but alas, I was wrong! I had to walk the damn thing back home to ensure its safety, but we were attacked! The talking ram shouted at me to save him. I guess, as a mage, I have not seen_ _ **everything**_ _because when the ram was struck by a lyrium smuggler, it turned into a rage demon!_

… _I'm really at a loss of words here._

 _No worries though, family was mad but on the bright side, we got enough ram meat to feed the village. Strange that the villagers who tried to kill me are going to survive because_ _ **I**_ _got them food. Irony, huh? Did I ever tell you how, or why, they tried to kill me? We can speak of it when I return to Skyhold. Anyway, how is Skyhold? I kind of miss it, the warmth anyway. I really need to get a new coat, or a cloak. The one I had bought was destroyed back in Haven, and the one you lent me was returned to you once we arrived in Skyhold. Skyhold is enormous, but it feels so empty…so lonely._

 _How are you feeling though? I worry about you sometimes. I know you say you can endure it and that you've adapted, but I still wish I could be there in case you need me. I assume Cassandra and Vivienne are behaving? I can't imagine those too doing anything else, but I have been wrong before…like with the blighted ram!_

 _We have secured the ram meat for the villagers, we have secured the mage caches, and now we are securing additional agents for the Inquisition, so your job can be a little easier for you. We need to head out soon, apparently some mages are attempting to meet up and try and flee. And there have some greedy templars who killed a man and took his wedding ring; his wife wants the ring back. Who am I, the sister of the Inquisitor, to ignore the people in need? Please rest when you can, I'd hate to see you fall ill. I wouldn't forgive you._

 _Worried Elf,_

 _Rainlily Lavellan_

Cullen chuckled at her humor, smiling uncontrollably as he pulled out a blank parchment. He wanted to write to her as soon as possible, feeling relief overwhelm him as he began to write his reply.

 _Lady Lavellan,_

 _It's kind of you to worry about me, but I assure, I have this under control. Cassandra checks on me to ensure I am alright. I told her to render her judgement on me: If I am not doing my duties, she will dismiss me. So, no worries, all is well. I am beyond relieved that you arrived safely to the Hinterlands, so don't worry on the late reply._

 _I am just glad you did._

 _The weather in the Hinterlands can be brutal, I will ensure you get a coat for your moments of coolness. I would hate for you to get you sick. I imagine your brother, the Inquisitor, would no doubt be hovering over you until you are well, and that is something we both do not want. The Inquisitor has notified me that he is heading home once he is done tending to some of the issues that Crestwood is enduring right now. He, indeed, loves to extend his helping hand. It must run in the family, since you extend yours so easily. I am glad you are safe from the 'blighted' ram, you must take care on healing yourself and maintaining your supply of lyrium._

 _Skyhold does feel empty at times, but I busy myself with reports and ensuring Inquisition soldiers are being sent out for their training, as well as protecting the Inquisitor…and yourself. I look forward to speaking with you when you return.._

 _Whatever you wish of._

 _Commander Cullen_

Cullen sealed the note as he looked to his dwarf scout, who was smiling at him with her biggest grin he had ever seen. "As soon as possible?" she asked as she walked over to the desk, her hand extended as he slowly placed it in her hand. "Yes, see to it." He told her. She continued grinning as she ran out of his office, and he looked back at his reports…his left hand resting over Rainlily's letter.

It had been another week, and Cullen was growing concerned for the Inquisitor. Mark had established a stronghold in Crestwood, but not without injury. He had received a blow to his left rib cage by a large mallet from raiders, who had a recent claim on the place. Luckily, Solas was there to tend to his injuries. They had finished some of the important issues in Crestwood and had decided to return to Skyhold, with an additional guest to add to the list.

Cullen had wakened up earlier than usual, his eyes on his desk but he didn't feel ready to look at the reports just yet. He was worried about Rainlily, who had yet to write back to him. He didn't know how, or when, but he knew he was no longer in his office. He blinked out of his little trend, and realized he was now in Rainlily's room. He looked around the room, her scent barely there but he felt somehow tranquil here. He smirked as he made his way to her made up kitchen, her jar of chocolate on the corner table. He loved it when she made hot chocolate for him, made him feel relaxed, as if though all the problems in Thedas were gone in the time he drank her hot chocolate…

When he was with her.

Cullen had lingered for a bit longer before he left the tower, sighing as he heard the soldiers beginning to train below him. Cullen was leaning against the rampart, looking at the morning sky, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the cool wind hitting his face when he heard steps from coming behind him.

"What is it now?" he asked, slightly annoyed as he slowly opened his eyes. _'Never ending reports…'_ The scout behind him cleared his throat as he moved to the right side of the Commander, fidgeting a bit. "Another report sir. Sent by-"

"Just leave it on my desk. I'll be there in a moment."

"But sir-"

"Now, scout!" the scout flinched as he ran off, Cullen pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. He made his way back to his tower, enjoying the peace he could have; despite how short lived it was. When he took on the role of Commander of the Inquisition forces, he knew he would have a lot of responsibilities, but he didn't realize it would be to this extent. I missed the calmness when he was a templar, but he knew he was making a difference with the Inquisition; something he never felt with the Templar Order. He entered his room and picked up a random report, failing to notice that a certain report had fallen to the floor, with a certain elf's signature on it.

It was near nightfall, and Cullen couldn't help but think of Rainlily once more. Two weeks had now passed, and she still wasn't back. She hadn't written back to him recently, which was making him nervous.

Did we write something inappropriately?

Did she find something offensives?

…Was she okay?

He was so heavy into thought that he didn't realize his red-headed dwarf scout, that usually stood at the corner of his room, ready to follow any errands that were too important to wait, had come into the room, smiling at him until she noticed his frown. "Why are you so down? Did something happen to Lady Lavellan?" the dwarf asked. He shook his head as he rested his hands on his desk, bending forward on the desk as he hung his head. "Nothing as far I know, I am still waiting on her report." He told her softly, he felt more drained than usual. The dwarf looked at him cautiously. "Commander, we received her report this morning…" she said carefully. He looked her sharply, his eyes widened in surprise before he narrowed his eyes at her. "Who has the bloody report then, because I haven't received it?" he asked loudly, clearly outraged. "I gave it to Scout Aedan after we saw you leave Lady Lavellan's tower. He informed me reported that he left it on your desk…by your request." She informed him. He looked at his desk, gazing over it frantically as he muttered for "Scout Aedan's punishment" to be served by his hand. The dwarf jogged to open the door, looking out as she saw two nearby scouts laughing with each other.

"You two!"

The two young male scouts looked at her with an alarmed look on their faces.

"Get in here and help us with the reports!" The two scouts ran into the office, noticing that their Commander was opening one report after the other, before looking at the scouts himself. "We have a missing report from Lady Lavellan in the Hinterlands. We need to find it, now!" he told them as he threw them both reports. "Reports that have been signed off, pile them to the left of me! Reports not signed, put it to the right of me…on the floor!" Cullen told them as he picked up one report, then throwing it to the left as the scouts circled around his desk.

It has been almost an hour now and the reports were continuing to be piled up, the left larger than the other, but that didn't matter to Cullen. He tried to remain as calm as he could as he looked through the last remaining reports. The scouts never peeped a word, but Cullen noticed that whenever that they made eye contact with him, they looked away from like a frightened halla.

" _I still think your jacket is intimidating."_

He smiled as he threw his report to the left, thinking of Rainlily once more…he really needed to find her report. What if she was writing for assistance? Was she in trouble? Was there a new development that needed his attention. He shouldn't feel like this but he knew that in the two weeks she was gone…that he wanted to see her.

More than anything.

"It's not here, Commander." Cullen snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to his female dwarf scout. "Could someone have taken the report without us knowing?" one of the scouts asked. "It's possible…maybe to harm the Inquisitor through Lady Lavellan?" the second scout answered with a question. "Silence, you two!" Cullen shouted, he didn't want to think of the absolute worse right now. "Let's get rid of the reports. Take them to the blacksmith so he can dispose of them properly." The red-headed dwarf as she went to the right-side pile. "Sorry Commander." The two scouts said as they left with arms full of reports. "I can't believe we lost the report." Cullen said as he sat down, resting his elbows on the desk as he buried his hands into his hair, frustrated with himself. "I'm sure it'll turn up." She said as she bent down to grab some of the reports, when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned towards Cullen's desk to see a report on the floor.

"In fact," she said softly "I think it's been under your foot this whole time."

Cullen looked at her questioningly until he saw her looking at his feet. "Under my foot?" he looked at his own feet and saw, right in front of them, another report. He grabbed it, almost too quickly, and smirked as he saw his name with her delicate handwriting.

"Maker's breath…"

The dwarf chuckled as she stood, taking the reports with her as she noticed him tracing his hand over the letter delicately, as if the letter itself was going to break or disappear before him. "I'll handle the rest of these with Leliana, okay Commander?" she told him, but smiled when she got no reply. Cullen ignored the sound of his door closing as he opened the letter, seeing Rainlily's signature once more.

 _Cullen,_

 _I'm enjoying my time out here! I get what you mean now, making a difference with the Inquisition, I am proud to be a part of it. We have managed to help so many people out here, but it's also a little frightening…I've run into unusually large amounts of demons, but I guess with the Breach recently closed, this is now the new normality. We managed to clear out a stronghold and, no lie, I was ready to flee and ask for your help. Cole was the hero today though. I was nearly struck down by a dagger from a rogue, when Cole pulled me away as he stabbed them in the chest. I still get shaken at the sight of death from time to time, but I have begun to adapt to it. The point is, the pathway is clear of them but now there is an increasing number of lyrium smugglers on the road. You might need to send some scouts out to cut them off…I don't know where they were sending them to. They are clearly not our agents._

 _On this trip though I have learned that I love this group. Sera asked me a few…personal questions. I swear, I think my cheeks are permanently red! Iron Bull, well, he can take a lot of damage and do a lot of damage too! The only issue is, is that he kept eating my rations of food when I wasn't looking! But darling Cole has been by my side most of the time. He likes that I'm helping people. He says things out loud that are meant to be private, but he's a child to me: he's trying to learn right and wrong._

 _I wanted to thank you though. One of the scouts gave me a cloak with the mark of the Inquisition on the back and I knew it was from your request- which I was more than happy to take. It has been easier to sleep. Apparently though, we had to search for requisitions on tents and blankets. Poor rams, I feel bad killing them for their fur, that's why I've been using the cloak to sleep. Some more good news, we have finished as many requests as we could (mostly because no one is asking us of anything) and we are coming back to Skyhold. My brother informed me that he also on his way to Skyhold, so I can't wait to see two of my closest people. I wonder if I can't beat him to Skyhold?_

 _We are going to find out!_

 _See you soon,_

 _Rainlily Lavellan_

Cullen chuckled at her playfulness, imagining her, Iron Bull, and Sera racing to Skyhold while Cole followed, wandering what was going on. He thought about writing back to her, but stopped himself, realizing that she was probably left the Hinterlands by now. He was just relieved to know she was coming back to them, safe and sound. One thing was for sure.

He missed her.


	15. Returning to You

Rainlily couldn't be happier to see Skyhold before her, leading the group across the bridge as the sun warmed her cool cheeks. The trip back to Skyhold had been fun. When she received word that the Inquisitor was returning the same time as her, she wanted to get the one up on him, and her companions were more than excited to indulge in the race home. Rainlily smiled as she welcomed by numerous of scouts, looking around her as one of the scouts grabbed her horse. "Welcome back, Lady Lavellan." the human scout told her.

"Please, call me Rainlily, Scout Michael. I am not a fan of titles." she told him as she slid off the horse. "Was your adventure successful?" the scout asked her as she took off her satchel from the horse harness. "Very successful. So successful that I fear we nearly have no reason to return...nearly." she said, giggling when she heard him chuckle. "Your brother has yet to arrive, but we are expecting him any day now." the scout informed her when he noticed her looking around. "Where's Commander Cullen?" she asked curiously. "He's finishing up his last reports, my lady. Should I get him for you?" He asked her with a knowing look.

 _What's with_ _that_ _look?_

"No, I know he likes to focus without interruption. I would hate to put you on the line of fire, with his wrath." she teased. He leaned forward and whispered. "I appreciate that." she chuckled as he left with the horse. "Round of drinks at the tavern!" She turned around, noticing Iron Bull walking towards her, with Sera watching from the tavern door as Cole walked off. "Have fun with that!" Rainlily cheered as she walked away from him.

She really wanted to take a shower.

And see Cullen…

She had missed him terribly.

Her face was smeared with dirt, her white hair probably had twigs, dirt or even mud in It, and her Dalish scout armor torn in random places all around. She was not, by any means, decent for a trip to Cullen's office. She suddenly yelped as she was lifted, hungover Iron Bulls left shoulder as he walked back towards the tavern, stunned by the sudden move. "Now now, you can't back to your room until you have at least had one drink. Those are the rules!" he told her, his left arm holding her as his right hand rested on her lower back. She laughed as she rested her left elbow on him, casually resting her left cheek against her fist. "Making rules up now are we? Did I join a cult with rules, or something?' she joked. "That's right! The Cult of Bull!" She laughed as she entered the tavern, failing to notice eyes on her.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cullen smiled from his small slit of a window on his wall, watching as she made her way into Skyhold. He wasn't surprised she got here first, arriving two days earlier than expected, but it turned out well. He was nearly done with his reports, finishing up on his last report when he was notified by one of his scouts of her arrival. As he finished his last report, he went outside, searching for her.

He had done all his reports in hopes of having some time with her. She was becoming a social butterfly, few of the Inquisitor's friends had grown attached to her, so he was hopeful to see her before the remaining companions arrived. He heard a loud yelp and had looked to see Rainlily being lifted over Iron Bulls left shoulder. He saw her laughing, not even struggling in his arms. He suddenly became bothered.

Where was Iron Bull resting his hands?

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She laughed as Iron Bull put her down before the bar, the dwarf tending the bar giving them both a mug of ale. "I could've walked, you know." she jested as she put a hand on the handle of the mug. "Oh, nonsense! Consider it a gift, you have come a long way." Iron Bull told her as he chugged the drink. "Long way? We came on horse, that was basically cheating." she pointed out, sliding her mug to him. He drank it effortlessly before he looked over to her. "I mean, you. When I first met you, you were as skittish as a halla. You still are, but now you can fight back. Dorian and Solas were nice enough to train you, no matter how little it was." he explained as the bartender gave them more ale mugs. "Oh, I don't know about that. I am merely good at healing people, protecting them. I still hesitate when someone is coming towards me." she said casually, smirking at him. "Nah, you were an ultimate bad ass! The way that lyrium smuggler appeared right in front of you and just **BOOM**! Threw him into the trees with that Stone Fist spell you love so much!" he said, laughing.

"I panicked!" she exclaimed, joining him in laughter. "Here, miss." she looked to the bartender, holding to her a damp cloth. "Your face is hiding underneath the dirt and mud on your face." he said softly, making her blush as she took it. "Thanks." she replied before wiping her face down with the cloth. "I like women who can get dirty." Iron Bull joked as he smirked at the red headed bar maiden, who winked at him as she walked passed him with drinks in her hands. "Maker's breath, you should really just go get her. Her bosoms are basically popping out every time she looks at you." Iron Bull looked to Rainlily, who was smiling at him with her left side of the face being wiped, covered by the cloth. "You noticed, huh?" he said almost intimately. "Hey, if I had her breasts, I'd be popping them out too!" she exclaimed, laughing as she gave the cloth back to the bartender.

"Thank you." she said softly, failing to notice the stares she was getting. "I had never seen your vallaslin before…" Iron Bull whispered. She gasped as she slapped a hand over left eye. "For the love of Andraste!" she muttered under her breath, ignoring Iron Bull's laugh. "Hey, it's a cute tattoo! Put that hand down, you're not the only elf, or being, with a tattoo you know? I got bunches of them!" he told her, making her look at him sternly. She sighed as she brought her hand slowly, "Yeah, I'm...not the only one." she said softly, smiling at him.

"Excuse me." Rainlily and Iron Bull both turned in their seat to see a Dalish elf standing before them. He wore the Inquisition scout armor, in dark black though, with no cowl covering his head. He had a black ponytail, with beige skin, his eyes pale blue staring at her right back. "Yes?" she asked as the Dalish male smiled at her. She noticed his vallaslin was of Mythal, the tattoo going from the bridge of his nose, up to his forehead as if it was nearly designed as a tree. "I wanted to introduce myself, I am Derathal." he introduced, smiling at her as she smiled at him. "Oh, hello. I'm Rainlily." she introduced back. He cleared his throat for a second before he continued. "I, uh, saw your vallaslin. You represent Sylaise." he pointed out. She chuckled softly. "Yes, I do. And you represent Mythal." she also pointed out.

Where was he going with this?

He smiled, taking a step towards her, making her suddenly cautious of him. "I was wondering if I could court you? Whichever you prefer, Dalish or non-Dalish." he asked her. "W-what?" she stuttered as she heard Iron Bull spit out his ale, trying to ignore the angry dwarf bartender. "Well" he said with a smirk "your Goddess is master of the domestic arts. Mine is Goddess of protection...we are beyond compatible." She looked at him as if he was insane, but he didn't seem to notice because he had the gall to cup her left cheek. "So, can I court you?" Her eyes widened, suddenly very alarmed.

"L-Look, you seem like a charming guy, but I am not interested. Thank you, though…" Rainlily whispered as she tried to walk away from him. "Hey now, wait a minute" he grabbed her wrist, causing her to look at him almost frightened "at least give me a reason why." She tried to pull her arm back, but he wasn't letting go. "Please let go, you're scaring me." she said softly, noticing Iron Bull stand up with a deadly look in his eye aimed at the elf holding her arm captive.

"Release her at once, Derathal." Rainlily looked over shoulder as Derathal looked up to see Cullen looking at him in an intimidating look, noticing how the tavern suddenly drew quiet by the scene. Rainlily had never seen him like that before. His eyes were narrowed at Derathal, as if he was trying to kill him with his eyes, but she could feel the anger practically radiating off of him from where she stood. His hands were in fists, walking very slowly towards them, like a lion who found his prey cornered. Cullen looked down at Rainlily's held wrist, causing Derathal to drop it as if though it was a plague. "Commander, this isn't what it looks like. I wasn't hurting her or anything..." Derathal claimed, taking a step back as Cullen stood in front of Rainlily protectively, blocking Derathal's view of her. "I do not tolerate lies, scout. Do you know what I will not tolerate the most?" Cullen told him as he cornered him against the wooden column near the bar.

"W-What is that, Commander?"

"When something, or someone, brings discomfort to Lady Lavellan."

"I assure you, I didn't mean to." Derathal tried to assure him but Cullen never blinked. "Well then, let's see if the Inquisitor is okay with your actions." he told Derathal. Ignoring the horrified look on Derathal's face, Cullen looked over to Iron Bull. "I ask that you send one of your Charger's to escort him to Leliana, so that she may deal with it." Cullen told him as he moved his gaze over to her, "You got it Commander." Iron Bull said with a smirk but Rainlily stayed still when she realized that Cullen never took his eyes off of her. He walked over to her slowly, his face still stern, his eyes still fueled with anger. She turned as she felt his right hand on her shoulder, guiding her out of tavern. "Thanks for the drink, Bull." Rainlily said before she walked out of the tavern, Cullen following behind her.

"See you later, Lily!"

The walk up the stairs was silent, neither of the two said a word, but thankfully the walk was not long because she was now opening her door slowly. She sighed happily as she entered her room, lighting the candle on the table with her magic, noticing the sound of her door being closed. She turned around to see Cullen standing there, his eyes now to the floor as he rested against the door. "Cullen? Are you alright?" Rainlily asked as she walked over to him, examining his body with her eyes to find anything wrong with him. Cullen looked up at her as she approached him, his eyes now softened, with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Cullen asked softly as he took her left wrist, examining it for any injuries or bruises. "I'm alright, he didn't hurt me." she answered, smiling at his concern. He looked up to her, noticing her vallaslin was bare for him to see. "Tell me what happened." he said, removing his gloves as she walked over to his side, leaning against the wall next to the door. "He saw my vallaslin today. Apparently, because of our vallaslin, he thought we were compatible enough to court each other." she said as she Cullen stood before her.

"Your...vallaslin? Your face tattoo, right?"

She nodded.

"Our vallaslin are given to us depending on what we focus on studying in the clan. Derathal has the same marking as the Inquisitor, which is the mark of Mythal. Mythal is the goddess of protection, someone who meant to watch over us all. She represents motherhood and justice, but you get what I mean. I think it represents my brother well." she explained, smiling at Cullen. He brought his right hand to cup her left cheek, making her blush as he looked into her eyes. "What does yours mean?" he asked, suddenly got closer to her, mere inches apart. "My goddess is Sylaise, the goddess of domestic arts. It is said that Sylaise gave us fire and taught us how to use it. She taught us how to heal with herbs and with magic, and how to ease the passage of infants into this world. And again, it is Sylaise who showed us how to spin the fibers of plants into thread and rope. She protects her hearth, her home and all children." she explained once more. Cullen caressed her left cheek, particularly over the bottom of her vallaslin, as she had explained, making her bite her lower lip.

"I think you do her justice." he told her softly, making her smile once more. "Thank you, Cullen." she whispered, noticing him smirk. She looked to his lips when she saw his scar on the corner of his lip.

"Did you-"

She looked up into his eyes

"Did you, uh, like him? Is he your type?"

She smiled when she saw him blush, looking nervous when he usually asked her personal questions; it was cute. "No, he's not my type, Cullen." she said softly. He looked at her in surprise. "Really?" he asked, surprised. She giggled, nodding as he released her cheek.

"I care for someone else."

His eyes widened at her confession. "You do?"

She nodded. "I do." she said, hugging herself, feeling sad all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice, alarmed by her sudden change of demeanor. "I care for you, Cullen" she said softly, before looking to the floor "but I'm an apostate mage...and an elf. I don't deserve you…" she said once more in her soft tone. She was afraid now, more than ever.

Would he reject her feelings?

Would this change everything?

Would she...should she leave?

"I...care for you too." she looked up at him in surprise. "It's **you** I don't deserve. I'm an ex-Templar, a human who feels unworthy of you. I failed protecting you before. What if I lose you during this war…" he confessed, closing his eyes as he remembered her Tranquil mark and the empty feeling he felt when she gone all this time. "But I'm still here, I'm willing to try." she points out, smiling at him. He smirked at her as he got closer to her. "So you are. It's too good to be true" he said as he leaned towards her, his eyes locking on her lips "but I want too…" She felt his breath against hers, noses brushing against each other when-

"Commander, report!" her door on the opposite side of the room was slammed open, causing Rainlily to nearly jump as she covered her face with her hands. Cullen looked up, closing his eyes as he took a deep never that voice...to well, in fact.

Scout Aedan.

He stepped away from Rainlily, looking to his scout with anger in his eyes. "What!?" he gritted through his teeth. Rainlily wanted to giggle at his reaction, if she wasn't trying to kill herself. She wanted to melt into the wall, never be seen again. That's right, she felt embarrassed. She remembers the many moments they had where they 'almost kissed' but this scout kept interrupting at the worst time. "Your report, sir, from Sister Leliana. You said you wanted it without delay." the scout reminded him. Cullen took another step toward him, narrowing his eyes as he leaned closer to him, scaring the shit out of him. The scout looked alarmed, what had he done wrong? He looked pass Cullen to see Rainlily trying to become 'one' with the wall.

 ** _Oh, shit._**

"Or...to your office." he said before bolting out of the room. The room was filled with silence, Rainlily feeling suddenly awkward as she heard the door slam. She suddenly felt it wasn't meant to be. This moment would probably never happen again since Cullen was nearly as the Inquisitor and other advisors. She had to get pass this awkward moment now. She slid her hands off her face, looking away from Cullen.

"If you need to-"

She moaned when Cullen crashed his lips against hers, his left hand cupping her left cheek as his right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. His kiss was rough at first until he softened his kisses, finally pulling away slowly. He rested his forehead against hers, both blushing as they processed the moment. "I'm sorry. That was, uh, nice." he told her softly, smirking at her as she smiled up at him. "It's alright...I enjoyed it. I didn't know you had **these** kind of feelings for me…" she admitted. He chuckled, caressing her cheek with his thumb, refusing to break away from her. "I've held these feelings since Haven. It was after Haven, when I thought I lost you...it was my undoing." he told her. She knew she confessed first, but he has been by her side since Haven.

"When I saw Iron Bull carrying you, I...thought maybe you both had gotten closer. What broke me was when Derathal had his hands on you, wanting you to accept his courtship." he answered, making her smile as she cupped his left cheek with her right hand. "You're my type, though." she said, seeing him smile. "I...I wanted to take my time doing this but you were gone all this time...three weeks. I couldn't control myself…" he told her in a soft tone, moving his thumb to trace her lower lip agonizingly slow.

When she noticed her lips were captivated by his gaze, she pressed herself against him, tiptoeing as she lightly brushed her lips against his. "You don't have to now." she whispered before he nipped her lower lip. She gasped, and he went in to taste her, his right arm wrapped around her waist once more as he buried his free hand into her hair, pulling the back of her head as he assaulted her mouth. He kissed her more feverishly and backed her up against the wall, feeling her hands rest against his chest before they slid to his hips, melting her body against his.

He wanted-

No.

He need more.

He slid his tongue into her mouth, rubbing roughly against hers dominantly as she moaned once more, succumbing to him as she felt her knees go weak. He slid his tongue out of her mouth, nibbling on her lower lip as she rubbed herself against him involuntarily, causing him to moan softly. "Cullen…" she moaned as she felt his erection pressed against her, feeling her groin area become wet at the friction. He released her lips for a moment before he pulled her lips into another kiss, wanting to hear her say his name again.

"What in the name of the Creator's are you doing with my sister!?"

Cullen and Rainlily both froze in horror, looking at one another before looking over to see the Inquisitor-

Her brother-

Markhallan looking at Cullen with narrowed eyes, his arms crossed with a smiling Varric and Dorian eyeballing the duo. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Curly." Varric said, chuckling as Mark walked over to them. Cullen stepped away from Rainlily when he saw Mark reaching for his sister. She made an 'eep' noise as he pulled her, from her wrist, to his side. "You and I need to have a heart to heart, little sister." He told her sternly. She sighed but nodded in compliance when Markhallan looked to Cullen.

"Commander."

"Inquisitor."

"When I'm done talking with my sister, you and I need to have a talk."

Cullen nodded.

"Understood."


	16. Big Talks

Rainlily sat on her bed, fidgeting with her hands as her brother sat before her on a chair, staring at her intently. Seriously, she felt as if she was about to be scolded, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her brother being the one to lecture her. "You know," she looked at him as he spoke "when I got here, all the scouts were gossiping about Derathal." He crossed his arms as he leaned back against the back of the chair, "Imagine how angry I was to learn that he didn't just propose to you, but that he put his hands on you." He said, taking a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was told that Cullen had been your savior, but I still wanted to check on you" he put his hand down and looked at Rainlily in the eyes "Instead, I find the two of you making out-against the wall! When did this fondness happen, sister?" he asked her.

She bit her lower lip, looking at her hands as she took a deep breath. "I…don't really know. I guess it happened after he remembered me from the Circle. When you left for Redcliffe, around the time I was attacked, he was by my side. We've grown closer since then, but I think we realized our feelings when we lost Haven. When Cullen tended to me, I realized I had feelings for him. I…really do care for him, Markhallan." Rainlily explained, looking up to the Inquisitor. He sighed heavily, smiling as he stood in front of her now. He sat beside her on the bed, taking her hands in his. "I just want you to be careful, sister. The big brother in me wants to tell you to stop seeing him, but I also want you to find some happiness." He told her truthfully. She smiled, resting her head against his arm, squeezing his hands tightly. "I promise I'll be careful." She promised. He sighed, resting his head on top of hers.

"Are you…happy?" he asked her.

She giggled, "Extremely."

Cullen sighed heavily as he sat in his chair, sending all his scouts out of his office…waiting the Inquisitor. He felt like a child in the Chantry all over again, awaiting the lecture from one of the chantry brothers for something he did. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the door to his office open from the left side. "Thanks for waiting for me Commander." Cullen stood up suddenly as he looked up to see the Inquisitor close the door slowly. "Inquisitor! I, uh, wanted to apologize-" Mark smirked as he walked over to the desk. "Let's talk about the situation, before you continue with your apologies." Mark suggested, making Cullen nod. "I suppose that's fair…" Cullen said as Mark leaned against the desk. "Do you like my sister?" Mark asked him bluntly, drawing a serious face. Cullen blushed at the sudden question, looking down at his desk as he rested his hands on it. "I…like her." Cullen answered. "You do? Since when?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"I started liking your sister back in Haven, when you set out to deal with the mages in Redcliffe, around the time she was attacked by that assassin. Things took a turn when we were attacked at Haven and we awaited your return…I was unable to keep my composure until you both arrived. Even then, I was petrified when I saw her in your arms…barely breathing. I held her the whole night keeping her warm, and even when I knew she was going to be fine, I still feared for her safety. My only regret was not searching her out when we arrived to Skyhold." Cullen explained. "So…how did it turn to the two of you making out exactly?" Mark asked softly, sitting on the desk as Cullen sighed at his question. "When she left for the Hinterlands, the three weeks were a challenge for me. She would write to me, of course, and I would write back. Each day, I would fear that she would write to me, notifying me she was in peril. I wouldn't hesitate to run to her, Inquisitor. That's when I realized I needed to confess how I felt to her. When she returned, I sought her out at the tavern, to discover the scout Derathal's hands were on her. I…I lost my composure to that. I was jealous, but" Cullen chuckled "Rainlily confessed to me first. I told her how I felt, and…we ended up in the position you found us in." Cullen answered in detail.

Mark smirked, shaking his head as he looked down at his feet. "Are you serious about her?" Mark asked him softly. Cullen slowly nodded. "Very much, Inquisitor." He answered. Mark sighed as he looked over to him, leaning towards him.

"If you break her heart, I will end you. Are we clear?"

Cullen nodded. "Clear."

Rainlily stared at the lit fireplace before her as she awaited her brother in his room. Despite the little 'talk' they had about her new relations with Cullen, she was still concerned for her big brother. "Everything alright?" she took a deep breath as she looked over her left shoulder, barely seeing her brother's figure. "Our conversation was relatively short, and your sweet sister still had some stuff to talk to you about." she said teasingly. He chuckled as he sat on his large bed, his back against the headboard, patting on the bed for her to join him. She smiled as she walked over to him. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked her as she sat in front of him.

"What happened at Western Approach?" Rainlily asked. Mark's smiled dropped from his face, looking down at her hands as darkness crept into his eyes. "It was...I was glad you weren't there..." he said softly. She moved closer to him before she reached over for his hands. Mark held his hands open for her as she softly held his hands, her thumbs caressing his. "What happened?" she asked once more. Mark took a deep breath. "There was this Tevinter mage, his name was Erimond. He was controlling the Grey Warden's with demons. He tried to use some kind of magic manipulation to try and control me, as well, with my mark but it didn't work out to well for him." he explained.

Rainlily looked down at his left hand, turning his hand upward as Mark opened his palm to her. "Are you in pain?" she asked softly, casting her healing spell. Mark smiled as he stared at her gaze. "You know," he began, "when you cast your healing or protective spells, they always make me feel happy. That's when I know, it's you." Rainlily blushed as she smirked at him. "Let's keep that a secret, shall we? I would hate for the other mages in our group to decide to stop helping you." she said, making both her and Mark laugh.

"I'll try not to be offended."

Rainlily and Mark looked up to see Dorian standing there. "Ah, my second favorite mage!" Mark exclaimed as Dorian walked towards them, smirking at them. "I am glad to hear that. If Vivienne was your second favorite, I would've stopped liking you." Mark couldn't help but chuckle, as Rainlily eyeballed the two of them. Dorian winked at her, making her smile mischievously.

Something was up.

"May I join you two, or am I interrupting a family moment?" Dorian asked as he crossed his arms. "Of course, why don't you sit beside us?" she insisted as she patted on her right side. He smirked as he walked around the bed, sitting on the spot on the bed she patted on. He crossed his legs, noticing his knees were knee-kissing each of one of the siblings knees. "So, what are we gossiping about today?" Dorian teased, smirking his signature smirk at the sibling elves.

"I was telling her about what happened at Western Approach…" Mark answered. He began explaining the whole event, from the time he met Erimond, the magic he used to control the Grey Wardens, the fact that some turned into demons, about how Erimond tried to control him, and the now conflict between Stroud and Hawke. Dorian had a frustrated look on his face since the moment Mark brought up Erimond being from Tevinter, while Rainlily frowned the majority of the time. "Are you in any pain?" Rainlily asked as she held his hand delicately. Mark shook his head. "No, it only hurt when he attempted to control it though. I'm a tough cookie like that." Mark assured her, smirking at her.

"Mages like Erimond make me sick. Makes us good mages in Tevinter trying to look good, look bad." Dorian pointed out. Rainlily sighed sadly. "I feel worse for Blackwall. How is he taking it?" Rainlily asked him. Mark sighed softly. "He's not taking it well, but who would, when everything you have ever known and lived by is a lie?"

"I think I'll go check on him…" Rainlily said softly as she crawled off the bed. "Before she goes, what exactly is the next plan?" Dorian asked as he got off the bed as well. Mark ran his hair through his black hair that hang loosely around his face. "We have information that suggests that the Wardens are holding up in a fortress somewhere called Adamant. Once the scouts report back to us with more information, we will know where to strike." Mark told them, as he got off the bed as well.

"Let me know when you find out more information. You are NOT going out without me this time!" Rainlily said as she pointed her finger at him. He chuckled as he walked towards her, holding his hands up in surrender. "I am at your mercy, sister. I promise to call on you first." Mark vowed. Rainlily smiled and winked at him. "I'll check up on you later!" she exclaimed as she swung the door open and left.

As he pushed the door closed, he saw a hand place over his, causing him to smirk. Mark couldn't help but shudder as he felt hot breath on his right pointy ear, a warm body pressed against his back. "Now that she is gone, let us discuss all this flirting between us." Dorian whispered in his ear. Mark chuckled, " I didn't realize that kiss in my library was a flirt." Dorian smirked as he softly nibbled on Mark's ear, making him moan softly. "You should know, I am not a very nice man…"

Rainlily knocked on the wooden entrance frame of the barn, fidgeting as she tried to plan out in her head what to say. "I told you people, there's no need to knock!" Blackwall's voice reached her, making her smile as she walked in casually. "I'll be sure to remember that." she said, seeing Blackwell climbing down from the ladder. "Lady Lavellan, I apologize. I'm use to Varric and the scouts knocking all the time, I have to keep telling them to knock." he explained. She shook her head. "I'll forgive you if you stop calling me Lavellan...I prefer Rainlily, or even Lily." she told him, making him chuckle.

"Of course Lily," he said as he put his hands on his hips, "what brings you here anyway?" Rainlily smiled as she brought her hands up, revealing a plate of cookies. "I brought chocolate chunk cookies for you." she said. Blackwall's eyes widened at her sudden present, making her giggle. "I...don't know what to say." he whispered as he walked over to her. She held the plate up to him."Why don't you try them first, before you say anything?" she questioned. He smiled as he took a cookie, nodding to her as he took a bite.

He instantly closed his eyes and moaned softly with delight as he ate the cookie, tasting the sweetness of it. "I have to say, this the best cookie I have ever had." he said, noticing her smile brighten at his proclamation. "What brought this on today?" Blackwall asked her as he sat on a nearby haystack. She sat next to him on the haystack, facing him as she put the plate down on his lap. "I, uh" she sighed heavily "heard what happened at Western Approach, with that Erimond character." she stated.

Blackwall nodded slowly, she could see him withdrawing within himself through his eyes. "I'm not going to pry too much, I was just worried about you...are you okay?" she asked him softly. He looked at her, giving her a small smile. "As best as I can be. It frightens me to think of what my brethren are going through...I only hope the scouts are already on their way back. Each day, we are losing good Grey Wardens to this madman!" Blackwall exclaimed as he fisted his hands.

Rainlily nodded as she looked down at the plate of cookies in her hands. "I know how you feel. Knowing their are good men within the Wardens that probably didn't want this. Knowing you can only watch on, unable to do anything alone, without any information, in the midst of chaos…" Rainlily said softly, biting her lower lip as told him. Blackwall looked at her in confusion, "May I ask, how, m'lady?" he asked her. She looked at him for a moment before she looked at her cookies again. "I haven't really told anyone how it happened, except my brother but…" she removed her headband, revealing her Tranquil mark on her forehead to Blackwall, hearing him take a deep breath.

"I was in Kirkwall, before the explosion of the Chantry by the hand of a mage. I met Cullen in the Kirkwall's Circle of Magi, forced to go when I was little past my 18th summer. Due to certain circumstances, I was force-marked as a Tranquil when Templar's held me down. Someone came to my rescue, and I fled the Circle shortly before the explosion. While many rumors spread of mages turning to blood magic, I knew many who didn't practice that kind of magic. I knew of mages who wished to only do good with their magic, but when I was finally ready to come out of hiding, the explosion happened. I was unable to help the mages when the Templar's charged the Circle, killing as many mages as they could when they enacted the Right of Annulment, where it was declared to kill all in sight...no prisoners. Some of them...tried to surrender, I had heard, but it fell on deaf ears…" Rainlily brought a hand up to her eye, wiping the tears she felt coming.

She saw Blackwall take her plate out of her hands and putting them down, as she rubbed her eyes freely. "I'm sorry, I came to support you and here I am, crying." she said, chuckling. Blackwall chuckled as he put a hand over her head ruffling her hair childishly. "But you are, I thank for that, Lily. You understand my pain, my confliction." he explained to her. "Aww, not the hair!" she exclaimed as she tried to fix her hair. "I couldn't help myself." he chuckled as she stood up. "I should go, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here…" Rainlily spoke, ruffling his hair back softly.

As soon as she turned around, she came into eye contact with Cullen, who was walking towards the duo.

"Ah, Commander Cullen! What a nice surprise." Blackwall exclaimed with a smile, walking to stand beside Rainlily, who was smiling brightly at him. "Hello Blackwall. I just came to see if you had reports ready for me to look at, from your recent expedition." Cullen asked in his 'Commander' tone. "Of course, just give me a moment to get them." Blackwall said as he walked over to his table. Cullen looked down to Rainlily, who was blushing madly at him. "Hello, Rain." he said softly, so affectionately. "Hello again, Cullen. I'm relieved to see my brother didn't harm you." Rainlily said softly, in a teasing manner. He chuckled as he looked over to Blackwall, catching him stuffing a cookie in his mouth. "Taking cookies from the head chef, are you Blackwall?" Cullen asked, smirking at him. "Actually, Lady Rainily was kind enough to make them for me." he said as he ruffled her again.

She groaned as she swatted his hand away, "I said not the hair!" she exclaimed as Blackwall laughed at her. Cullen felt a ping of jealousy rise in his chest, watching them exchange a laugh together, his hand on her…and the cookie. "Well, I should head back to my room now. I will talk to you later, Blackwall." Rainlily said cheerfully as she walked away, winking at Cullen as she walked passed him. "I'll see you later, Cullen." she said softly to him, smiling as she left the men to themselves.

 **OOOOOOOO** **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS, I'M SORRY IT WAS SHORT.** **I RECENTLY MOVED, SO I BARELY GOT MY COMPUTER SET UP AND NOW IM READY TO KEEP WRITING** **I HOPE TO SEE U GUYS SOON!**


	17. Unexpected Visit, Unexpected News

Cullen looked back to Blackwall, who is now sitting by the fire. "What was the reason for her visit?" Cullen asked, seeing black wall smile in his question. "She came to cheer me up. I guess someone told her about what happened at Western approach... With the Tevinter Mages dealing with the Grey Wardens and Corypheus." Backwall answered, a solemn look now on his face. "I remember from the Inquisitor's report. I have some of our scouts heading out as soon as they are able to support the other scouts. We need to move on this as swiftly as possible." Cullen told him. Blackwall sighed as he crossed his arms. "I appreciate that but, I have a feeling that is will not be easy." Blackwall told him.

Cullen frowned, "It rarely is…"

Blackwall nodded as he took a heavy breath.

"Congratulations, by the way." Blackwall said. Cullen looked at him curiously, making Blackwall turn sideways with a huge smile on his face. "I heard you locked lips with the Inquisitor's sister! I never knew you had it in you!" Blackwall proclaimed in laughter. "How did you know?" Cullen asked, trying to fight off the blush he had on his warm cheeks. "Who DOESN'T know you were locking lips with Rainlily? I heard you had her up against the wall, in front of her brother no less!" Cullen sighed loudly as he closed his eyes in frustration, trying to ignore Blackwall's laughter. "Now now, I'm just teasing you Sir Cullen. I apologize!" Blackwall said, continuing to laugh. Cullen sighed as he began to back away. "No worries. Now if you'll excuse me, I must look into these reports." Cullen said he turned to leave.

"Cullen."

Cullen stopped, turning sideways to look over to Blackwall, who was still looking into the fire but with now a serious gaze. "Rainlily is just as important to me as the Inquisitor is. She doesn't open herself up to us, but when you look at her eyes...you know she's been a lot of things no person should see" Blackwall looked over to him "Just like how I see yours." Cullen stared him with a calm face as Blackwall stood up. "So if you hurt Lady Rainlily in anyway, I assure you, you will have me do to deal with me as well." Blackwall told him. Cullen nodded. "Noted."

Rainlily couldn't help but smile when she entered the Throne room to see Dorian and Mark coming out from Mark's room; Mark was practically glowing and Dorian's was no brighter than him! "Markhallan!" Mark looked up and smiled as Rainlily ran over to them. "Careful now, if you run into a nobleman, what would Josephine say?" Dorian teased. Rainlily shrugged with a smirk, "I don't know what nobles she'd be talking about." Dorian couldn't help but chuckle as Mark sighed heavily at her joke. "I don't think Josephine would appreciate that, sister." Mark pointed out, making her smile sadly. "You're right, I apologize. She really has done a lot for us." she admitted, following Mark as he and Dorian started walking away at a slow pace. "How did it go with Blackwall?" Mark asked her. "He seems upset by what's happen, but I made him some cookies, it helped cheer him up a bit." Rainlily explained to them. "I already informed Cullen. I believe he has scouts following the Grey Wardens but it'll take some time. They aren't exactly close by." Mark explained.

"I guess we should head to the War room and take care of all those requests asking to be taken care of by the Inquisition?" Rainlily jested, making Mark chuckle. "Dorian, could you be a good friend and ask the counselor's to come to the War room?" Mark asked, failing to see a scout nearby run off. Dorian smirked, "A good friend, huh? I suppose I've heard better 'requests' from you…" Dorian said softly, but Rainlily looked at him with a happy surprise.

"Oh my!" she giggled.

"Markhallan!"

The trio looked to the entrance of the Throne room and saw an armored elf running towards the, his brown shoulder length hair flowing behind him as Mark smiled brightly, walking towards him. Rainlily's eyes widened in fear, backing up behind the large curtain against the wall, hiding from the Dalish elf's view. "Darlin! What brings you here?" Mark asked him, failing to notice that Dorian looked at Rainlily curiously. Dorian moved closer to the curtain where she hid, blocking any body vision that might be picking out, as the scout spoke. "Keeper Minrah asked me to send you a letter and to inform you that she is planning to come visit you." he said simply as he handed Mark a letter. "A visit? Right now is not a good time, we are dealing with a very serious threat right now." Mark explained to him. "When isn't there a serious threat where there is a Dalish elf?" Darlin teased. Mark sighed as Dorian looked over his shoulder casually, making sure Rainlily was still there.

"Are you going to say anything, or just stand here all day?" Dorian asked her. Rainlily leaned close to him, whispering, "He is the Keeper's big brother. If he recognizes me, I can't stay here." He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

What did she mean by that? How could bad it be?

"Is he also your brother?" he teased.

"If the clan sees me, they'll kill me." Dorian looked at her for a moment, and saw tears in her eyes. "When should I expect her?" Mark asked with a sigh. "The clan is preparing to set off to its next location near the Hinterlands, so maybe after everything has been settled, maybe in two to four months time." Darlin answered, making Mark nod. "If you could give me a moment to write a letter to the Keeper, I would appreciate that." Mark said as he opened the letter. Darlin nodded, "Of course, I will sit by the fire over here while I wait." Darlin said as he walked backwards slowly. "Thank you." Mark muttered as he turned away.

"Inquisitor."

Mark looked back to see Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen walking towards the group. "The scout's have informed of us you wanted to meet in the War room." Josephine pointed out as Darlin observed them. "You are the Dalish scout from the Lavellan clan, correct?" Leliana asked, observing the scout back. "Yes, shem. I will be leaving once Markhallan has replied to the Keeper's letter." Darlin answered. "My Keeper is planning to come visit Skyhold in within two months time. Can we prepare accommodations?" Mark asked Josephine. As the ladies and Mark spoke, Cullen looked around Mark, only seeing passerby's and Dorian.

"Where is Rain-"

"She will be joining you guys soon, I assure you." Dorian answered quickly. "Commander, could help me with something over here for a quick moment? I'm afraid this is only something you can handle." asked Dorian. Cullen sighed in annoyance and walked over to him. He walked over to the curtain Dorian walked behind to and nearly froze when he saw Rainlily sitting against the wall, covering her face with her hands, her body shaking. Dorian walked over to Mark and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him away the group. "Come now, Inquisitor! Let's get that letter written for the Keeper!" he pointed out as pulled him towards Mark's room. "I will be here." Darlin said as he walked over to the fireplace in the corner of the Throne room, ignoring stares he was being given by a familiar dwarf.

"Commander."

"I will be there in a moment." Cullen told them as he crouched down, pulling Rainlily towards him. She threw her arms around his neck as she tried to control her shaking, fighting the urges to sob as she tried to take control of her flowing tears. Once he heard the doors close, he wrapped his arms around her form, one hand moving up to cradle her head. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She sniffed as she brought her lips to his left ear, whispering clearly, "He was there when my mother and father was killed and…" Rainlily sobbed, hiding her face in his shoulder again. "Shh, I've got you…" he whispered as he held her against him. Rainlily took deep breaths as she slowly pulled herself away from him, wiping her tears away as Cullen watched her carefully. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her in a soft voice, but she shook her head. "It's nothing. Please, don't tell Markhallan." she asked him. He sighed. "I promise, but why wouldn't you tell him? He needs to know-"

"He doesn't."

Cullen eyes widened at her as she looked up at him. "He has other issues to deal with. Besides" she looked down "why should he suffer with what he can't remember? I'm the only one who does. I will carry this burden, these memories, these emotions…"

"It should be his choice."

"They are also his family. They aren't mine. I don't him to suffer anymore than he already has Cullen." she told him as she pulled out his grasp, standing up. "What are you going to do when they come visit? Hide?" he asked her. "I won't be here. I'll leave on missions, or just visit Val Royeaux for a while until they are gone." she said simply, watching as he stood up as well. "You can't hide from them forever, Rain." he told her. She smiled up at him proudly, "I have so far." He took a deep breath when she peaked out of the curtain to see that Darlin was facing the fireplace still, sighing in relief. "Let's go." she whispered before running out of the curtain to the door close-by, which made Cullen chuckle at her childish manner.

He just couldn't stay mad at her.

He followed after her, noticing Leliana looking Rainlily carefully. No doubt, the Dalish scouts visit had Leliana on edge. "How nice of you to join us, I was afraid that Darlin character would've found you." Leliana teased as Rainlily reached for the pile of letters that was over Storm Coast. "I shiver of that thought." Rainlily jested as Cullen stood a few feet away from her. "We have gotten many reports of your success in the Hinterlands." Leliana told her with a smile as she looked over to Josephine. "We have even a few individuals who have sworn their loyalty to us. They are providing their resources and contacts that could be proven useful to us." Josephine said with a smirk on her face as she looked over her papers. "The people are indebted to you for making the roads safer." Cullen told her, making her blush. "I'm just happy to help. Mark has done so much, YOU GUYS have done so much...I just want to help you guys any way that I can." Rainlily told them, hearing the door faintly close behind her.

"How is everything going?" Mark asked as he stood next the right side of his sister, having full view of the map. "We were just telling your sister that her accomplishments in the Hinterlands were nothing short of amazing. She is just like her brother." Leliana said as Mark put a hand on Rainlily's shoulder. "I really do appreciate everything, sister." Mark told her softly. She smiled up at him before he looked over to Leliana. "So, what has happened since we've been gone?" Mark asked as he glanced over the map. "Our accomplishes in the Hinterlands has led to requests in the Storm Coast. With the darkspawn appearing and the cult barricading themselves inside their fenced camp, we've had too many casualties." Josephine explained.

"We could try and take care of this before we receive news of our scouts find the Grey Wardens location." Leliana suggested. Mark sighed as he looked over to Rainlily, who was looking down at the request papers. "There isn't too many though, Mark. If you want, I can go with a group. That way if we receive word, it gives you enough time to prepare until I get back?" Rainlily suggested. Mark shook his head. "It has been a week since we sent the scouts after the Grey Warden. We should prepare immediately. I want this to be the main priority." Mark explained. "Scout Harding is leading the other scouts, so it'll only be any day now until we receive word from her. I will have my men begin preparations immediately, Inquisitor." Cullen informed him.

"And I will begin preparations for the visit of clan Lavellan. I suspect that were will be many coming?" Josephine asked. Mark shook his head as she began to write on her parcel. "The Keeper won't bring everyone. We stay prepared in case there is retaliation against us. She will, I assume, bring maybe five of her best warriors, her oldest brother, and maybe the craftsman. It's safe to say there will be possibly ten of them." Mark answered. Cullen looked to Rainlily, who was fidgeting beside him. "This mission is going to be nothing compared to what we experienced at the Redcliffe castles. We may experience heavy casualties this time, the Grey Wardens are highly trained and skilled, mage or warrior." Mark explained. "True, but our troops are now more than ready for them. Thankfully, we can use some of the mages who are allied to us to help with the Grey Warden mages, as well as a few templars. Have faith in our men." Cullen pointed out.

"Commander!"

Cullen, Rainlily, and Mark looked to the door to see Scout Aedan running towards them, report in hand. "Scout Harding has found them! They are at the Adamant Fortress, Erimond is there with the Grey Wardens!" he said as he handed Cullen the report. "What have I told you about that mouth of yours?" Cullen asked coldly as he looked at the report. "Don't worry. I will make sure when we return that he is re-trained by my scouts." Leliana assured him as the scout watched in horror. "Tell the men to prepare to head out within the next few days. We have the trebuchets available for our disposable, let's hit them hard." Cullen said before the scout ran off. "Alright, send word to Scout Harding to find us a secure spot away from the fortress until we arrive" Mark said, looking to Rainlily "Prepare yourself to join me while I give everyone a heads-up. We need everyone there, and I believe I promised you would be with me." Rainlily smiled and nodded as the advisors bowed. "We will be ready." Leliana said, leaving with Josephine as Mark stayed behind with Rainlily and Cullen. "I will ask Blackwall, Varric, and Dorian to join us. The others will help out on the field with the other troops, wherever they can. Let's try and leave in four days time. I need you and Leliana there as well, I want all the secrets uncovered and troops ready." Mark explained to them. Cullen nodded, "We will have everything ready, Inquisitor." he assured Mark. Mark nodded, and smiled down at Rainlily one last time before he walked away, to the door. Rainlily watched him leave as Cullen looked down to her.

"Markhallan seems troubled." Rainlily said softly. "He has a lot on his plate at the moment. But once this is over, we can focus on getting an invitation to the Winter Palace." Cullen assured her. Rainlily nodded as she looked up to him. "I guess...you have work to do now." she said sadly. He took a deep breath, nodding. "I got all the reports done, but it never really ends." Cullen told her as she wrapped arms around his waist. "I'm glad we had some time together today, at least." she said, smiling up at him. He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "You can come and visit me, if you'd like? Although, I won't be able to give you the attention you deserve." he suggested. She nodded, feeling his hands grasp her shoulders tenderly. "I will try and visit, maybe even bring you some treats?" she suggested. He chuckled, nodding at her. "Very well, I'll leave my door open tonight." She let him go and took a step away, walking backwards towards the door. "I'm going to go and help with the preparations. Just send for me, if you need me." she said before running out of the room, leaving an amused Cullen behind.

 **sorry for the late update. i had moved and gotten a new job, its just been chaotic but i miss writing and I want to finish this so i can start a new one.** **enjoy and sorry if it seems rushed!**


	18. Rainlily's Speciality

Skyhold had been bustling with merchants and soldiers for the past few days, with the Inquisitor and his sister at the main gate. With oxens and horses harnessed with cargo ready to be pulled, the advisors came to the gate. Mark was tending to the merchants as Rainlily spoke with the quartermaster when Leliana cleared her throat, with Cullen to her left and Josephine to her right. "Lavellan's."

The siblings end their conversations, walking over to them with Mark facing Leliana and Rainlily standing to his right, close to Cullen. "How are preparations here?" Leliana asked. "We are making good time, we are merely waiting for the remaining mounts. We didn't receive too many, but the scouts have already notified me that they will be here any minute now." Mark informed her. "I have checked on weapons, potions, herbs, and even armor; they are all ready to go. What about our men?" Rainlily asked. "Our men are ready and eager, as always" Cullen assured them "We have everyone armed and motivated."

"Some of the lords have gifted us with trebuchets, they will be meeting us outside of Val Royeoux. This will should prove to be useful against the fortress." Josephine interjected. Mark nodded. "We have finished everything, as requested. This is really happening..." Josephine muttered as she looked down at her board. "Let's use the rest of the day to enjoy ourselves. I have no doubt our men have been working hard and would enjoy a moment of relaxation." Cullen pointed out. "True, our deserve that much before we head out to face the Grey Wardens." Leliana confessed, Mark nodded once more, "Give them the rest of the day and tomorrow as well...this is will not be an easy battle." Mark said, watching as the councilor's walked away from him.

Mark sighed once they finally left him, cupping his forehead as Rainlily came to his side. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder blade. "I'm just a little worried about the whole situation..." he said as he looked over to her "We were lucky to not lose as many we could have in Haven. When we we went to Redcliffe Castle, we only had a handful of scouts follow, and only Dorian and I had to fight against a castle of demons. This time though..." Rainlily frowned as she watched Mark look over to the soldiers, who were training before the barn where the horses and Blackwall were; his face nearly drained of color.

She sighed softly as she stood before him, her left hand in a fist as she popped her left hip to the side, resting her fist there as she looked him in the eyes. "Brother" he looked down, his eyes slightly widened in surprise at her fierce gaze, too afraid to look away from her now "Don't you realize what you've got here?" she asked him softly. He nodded at her. "I am grateful for we have here. These men are here because they want to be, because I am the Herald, because I am the one who can stop this from continuing." he answered. She smiled at him, taking his hands into hers. "Because you are a good person, don't forget that also." she pointed out, making him chuckle. "I don't know about that..." he told her, looking at their hands as he smirked. "You are!" she exclaimed as she bent down to catch his gaze. "You don't throw their lives at danger willingly, you value them as family would. Don't you know that?" she asked him.

He looked up at her, allowing her to straighten herself, as he acknowledged her words.

"What if I fail them?"

"You won't."

"They could die."

"I can die."

His eyes widened as she declared that, her face never wavering. "I can die tonight, tomorrow. I can literally die from being thrown off a horse" she grabbed his face, bringing his forehead down to hers as glared at him "I can die this moment and there is nothing you can do. No 'what ifs', because you can't control everything Mark." she explained. He sighed and nodded as she released him. "I understand sister, take it easy on me will you?" he said as she giggled at him. "I suppose just this once." she teased, smiling as he chuckled at her.

He ruffled the top of her loose white hair softly as he dropped his smile. "We need to talk about what happened a few days ago." he said in a serious tone. She looked up at him in confusion.

"With?"

"Our clan scouts visit. Dorian was vague but he told me that something was wrong. And with everything going on, we haven't had a moment to talk about what happened that separated you from us." He explained to her. Her eyes widened at him, surprised. "We never did...did we?" she said slowly as he nodded.

"Can we talk about it-"

"Inquisitor!"

He sighed heavily as he turned to see Solas and Vivienne walking towards the duo. "What is wrong?" Mark asked as he felt the tension between the two mages. "We were discussing your sisters skills and her training" Solas said, looking to Rainlily with a smile before looking back Mark "She has strong focus and is able to learn new spells unlike any other mage I have met before."

"But she never received the proper training to be a mage like any circle mage-" Vivenne said

"Or like any other mage-" Solas interrupted.

"What I am trying to say darling" she gazed over to Solas for a moment before looking back to Mark "is that your sister has not specialized in anything, and can barely hold a staff, for that matter. She needs more training." Solas stood straight, putting his hands behind his back ashe looked to Mark. "Since preparations are complete, we'd would like to train your sister out for proper training before we set off."

"Guys, come on! I'm fine, really. I don't need any training!" His sister exclaimed. She frowned, however, when she Vivienne stood beside her, continuing to look to the Inquisitor. "You have a circle mage and an apostate who wish to help make sure she is efficient enough against the Grey Warden's." Vivienne pointed out. Mark let out a soft breath as he looked over to his sister, who was looking at him mildly annoyed. "Extra training would be good, I think." Mark said softly, making Rainlily sigh heavily in annoyance. "Seriously, I'm skilled enough! Yeah, my staff wielding needs work but I'm fine! I've been training on my own!" Rainlily pointed out. "Come now darling, why don't we take our departure while the boys finish their talks?" Vivienne suggested, pulling Rainlily with her as Rainlily narrowed her eyes at Mark dangerously before giving in to Vivienne's tight grip.

Solas chuckled as the duo watched the ladies leave. "Your sister is quite something…" Solas said as he smirked. "Should I be worried?" Mark asked him. "Not at all. She will no doubt do her best. She is your sister, after all." Solas answered as looked at him.

"Why don't you go with her, Inquisitor?" Mark looked over his shoulder to see Dorian and Varric walking over to him. "I would like to, but I have to receive my specialization training today." Mark answered. "What did you decide to specialize in, maybe it won't take so long?" Varric asked. "I'm going to be trained as a Templar…" Mark said softly, looking away as he felt tension rise.

"A Templar? Do you realize what-"

Mark interrupted Dorian, "I do."

"What about your sister? What if you silence her by accident?" Solas asked.

"I would never do that, I have faith in that." Mark answered.

"Yes, but-"

"We are facing against demons and soon, Grey Warden mages who are being used to create more demons! I want to protect my sister!" Mark exclaimed, making the men look at him in surprise. It was quiet for a moment before Varric cleared his throat, attracting the men to look at him. "Let me give you advice, brother to brother: your sister has been training in her room at night, all on her own, because the same reason as you...the demons. Your sister is a mage who deals with demons out there on the road with us and even in her dreams, Hawke and all mages have to fight the temptations of demons in the Fade. Now, I'm not saying that you skip your training...just...finish as soon as you can so you can be there to watch her." Varric explained. Dorian smirked as he looked to Mark, who was staring at Varric with a worried look. "He's right, you know? You need to be there, so you both can be assured she's ready. You both need this." Dorian said.

Mark sighed, crossing his arms as he smiled at the three men. "Very well, I suppose I can put off the training until tomorrow...let me just go notify the trainer." Mark said softly as he walked away from the men. Varric laughed in victory as Solas looked at him suspicoudly. "What is so funny, dwarf?" Solas asked. "I'm just happy to see the siblings together. The last siblings I was with was Hawke and her brother Carver, and it wasn't a healthy relationship up until recently…" Varric answered. "Yes, well, I think we should go and see if anyone else wants to join in watching, don't you think so?" Dorian asked. Varric nodded, smiling again in excitement as he looked over to the tavern. "I'll go ask our companions in that buildings, you take Blackwall?" Varric suggested. Dorian chuckled. "Very well, I'll see you back here." he said as walked backwards. As Varric walked off, Solas shouted. "It's a training, not a show!" he said in annoyance before walking towards the gate, failing to notice Cullen watching him intently.

Rainlily grunted as she dropped her staff in annoyance, pacing impatiently as Solas came over to herm "It is alright Rainlily, no one is judging you here." Solas assured her as he picked up her staff. "I just prefer to not use it. I've been casting without it for years, so it is just hard to suddenly wield the staff." Rainlily explained as Solas stood before her. "Although that is amazing, you also drain yourself twice as fast without the staff. The staff has properties in it that ensues we don't strain ourselves." Solas told her as he handed her the staff. She nodded as she gently grasped it, looking at it curiously. "It will come to you, my dear." Vivienne said as she stood beside her. Rainlily looked to her with a smile as she nodded in assurance. "Right, let me try again…" Rainlily said confidently as she got in position, Solis standing behind her as Vivienne walked 25 feet away from her.

As soon as Vivienne spun around, she whipped out her staff and began attacking her magic damage. Rainlily squealed as she twirled to her right, dodging the attacks as she began fighting back with Vivienne, Solas following her every pivot. "Good, feel the movement, it's a rhythm you must remember!" he advised her as she struggled to keep up with Vivienne's attacks. Rainlily grunted as she casted Fade Step, moving to the left a few feet away, using Vivienne's distraction to strike back. She felt herself getting familiar with the movement's, twirling out of the way but quickly striking away, failing to notice familiar friends watching her from the sidelines. Vivienne casted Spirit Blade, causing Rainlily to panic, casting a Wall of Ice, just in time for the attack to be blocked by her ice.

"Woo! Way to go!" Vivienne and Rainlily both stopped, both panting softly as they looked to Rainlily's right to see all of their companions standing there in awe and clapping...except Cassandra. Iron Bull clapped loudly as Mark walked over to his sister, who was slightly blushing. "Here I was, worried that you might be overwhelmed but I'm happy to see that you can handle her on your own." Mark said happily, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She chuckled as she rested her head against his chest, slapping him lightly. "You and I both know she can kill with me with that big sword of hers." she told him as Vivienne and Solas walked over to the siblings, the rest of the companions moving a bit closer to hear them.

"She is just modest, darling. She really has been practicing her staff technique. It's such a joy to know she can adapt to anything we teach her." Vivienne pointed out, crossing her arms as she looked to Rainlily. "I just need to train for a while longer." Rainlily suggested. "Lady Lavellan!" Rainlily released her brother and looked over to see Cullen walking towards them, with four mages standing behind him. "Cullen! What's going on here?" she asked, unable to hide her surprise look as he stood before her. "I was told you were training today, so I brought a few mages to help you train, with whatever you need." Cullen said in his serious tone. "You shouldn't have, really, but I really do appreciate this." Rainlily said, smiling at him as he made a small smirk for her.

"We need to talk about something before we continue."

Rainlily looked over to Solas, who continued to speak.

"Your sister is attuned to spirit and winter magic, but we need to decide what she should specialize in." Solas told Mark, not noticing Rainlily's frown. "What are our options?" Mark asked as Vivienne interjected. "I have no problem help guide her into the art of the Knight Enchanter. It can be deadly, yet keep her loved one's protected." Vivienne offered. "True, but if taught correctly by myself, she would be a wonderful Rift Mage. Considering current events, it would benefit herself as well as her brother, don't you agree?" Solas offered. Rainlily sighed, turning to walk away but Cullen stepped in front of her, making her run into him softly. She looked up at him, furious at him. She wasn't mad at him but just furious with the fact that they were trying to decide this without her! "You should tell them you will decide yourself. I can only imagine this is driving you crazy…" Cullen advised her. She chuckled, smiling sadly. "Insanely crazy." she admitted, making him chuckle softly, just for her. "Then tell them…" he urged her.

She looked over to her brother, facing him and took a deep breath before saying, "Stop it!" Mark, Solis and Vivienne looked to her due to her interruption. "The truth is, I have already specialized something...when I was with the Lavellan clan." Rainlily admitted. "You did?" Mark asked in disbelief. Rainlily nodded as she looked down to the ground. "The day our parents were...I was trained by the former Keeper. I never had the opportunity to use it, it can...cause quite a distraction and it can consume all my energy if I'm not use to the amount of mana and focus required for it. Overtime, I could've adapted to it but things happened...I don't want to talk about it." she explained.

Mark sighed heavily as he cupped her cheeks, making her look up at him. "When this training is done, we really need to talk." he declared. She smiled at him, nodding. Agreed." she confirmed as Solas took a few steps back. "Perhaps you can show us a demonstration?" Solas asked curiously as he waved the mages forward. Rainlily bit her lower lip, suddenly nervous as she saw the mages line up before her within 50 feet of her. "I don't mind, but just for a little bit. I might overexert myself she agreed, though a bit cautious as she stepped forward, gripping her staff tightly.

Loop

Mark and Cullen stood with Solas and Vivienne who stood on the sidelines, looking at Rainlily and the three mages. "This training session will be as real as any battle, but no grave injuries." Solas started loudly, sensing as the rest of the companions came closer to observe the small battle. "Once the mages are out, anyone is available to jump in to fight you, should the opportunity arise." Vivienne explained. "Is this even considered training?" Varric said softly to Iron Bull. Iron Bull couldn't help but chuckle. "She has never been in a situation where she has to fight on her own. This is good for her, we don't know what we will face at Adamant Fortress, she needs this. To be pushed…" he answered, never taking his eye off of Rainlily as she twirled her staff, getting in a fighting stance.

Solas looked at the mages before looking at her, smiling at her as he nodded.

"Begin!"

Rainlily spinned out of the way as fireballs were thrown at her, throwing a stone fist to the mage at the left as the third mage threw ice mines on the floor.

"Mage one is out!" Vivienne shouted from afar, but Rainlily was busy dodging another fireball, jumping over an ice mine as she shot a fireball back at the fire mage.

Solas looked over to Mark and Cullen, who were enraptured with the battle. "We need your sister to use her speciality. I recommend we push her even more." Solas stated when the two men looked at him. Mark nodded as he looked to Cullen. "Do we have nearby soldiers to help with this training?" he asked Cullen. He nodded, "I can spare some men. but it should be within an hour to bring them." Cullen answered hin.

"An hour?" Varric repeated in surprise "We can help her instead!" Iron Bull laughed as he walked forward with Varric, Blackwall, and Sera. "We got this, boss!" Iron Bull declared as he walked passed the trio. "I believe that this is most unwise." Cassandra said as Dorian stood beside her, Cole watching intently. "Are you always this cranky?" Dorian asked, smirking as she looked him in annoyance. "We shouldn't be risking any injuries before we head out." she pointed out.

Rainlily squealed as an arrow passed her, looking to see Sera aiming another arrow at her with Varric aiming the crossbow at her. "Oh, come on!" she shouted in annoyance when her eyes landed on Blackwall and Iron Bull charging towards her. "Use your specialties, Lily! Adapt to them once more!" Solas voice. "Fine!" she yelled as she took out a large lyrium potion bottle. She chugged it down, threw the bottle and stabbed the floor with her staff. Immediately, the ground vibrated as long thin veins popped out from the ground, wrapping around Sera and Varric's ankles. "Andraste's tits!" Varric exclaimed as he was forced to straighten himself, his pocket knife already in his hand as Sera struggled to stay still. Rainlily smirked but once she heard Iron Bull's roar, she turned to see Blackwall raising his sword at her.

She dropped her staff, squealing as she brought her hands up in a fist as her hands glowed white.

"Rainlily!"

"Rain!"

Both Mark and Cullen yelled in horror.

There eyes widened when large roots were thruster out of the ground and wrapped around her. The roots quickly disappeared, along with Rainlily, and reappeared several feet away from them on the outer field. The roots disappeared but Rainlily stood before them, panting heavily as she looked at Iron Bull and Blackwall, resting her hand against a nearby tree. Iron Bull laughed at her. "That's it? That's all you got!?" he taunted her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she brought her fists to her chest, forming an 'x' as her hands glowed white once more. Iron Bull charged towards her as she threw her head back and released her magic, feeling her energy leave her as the tree beside her came to life.

"Yes! Now that's a challenge!" he roared as he fought against the tree. Blackwall laughed as he shield bashed her, causing her to be thrown back. "Pay attention!" he instructed her as she rolled onto her knees, her hands on the ground. She panted as she casted her spell, medium roots appearing from the ground as they wrapped around the warriors legs. She turned back to Iron Bull and casted the Nature's Vengeance spell, watching as the roots appeared from the ground, surrounding him as well as he struggled for freedom.

"Time is up!"

Rainlily immediately fell to her knees, coughing and shaking hysterically as she heard Solas shout, Iron Bull laughing hysterically somewhere in front of her. She was losing her will to focus as she saw blood being coughed on the floor, her arms wobbling before she felt a hand on her back. Mark was at her side in a flash, Cullen following behind him as he now on her right side. "Sister, are you alright?" Mark asked her, gripping her shoulder as she nodded. "Been...a while." she whispered softly, seeing Solas's feet in her eyesight as she felt Cullen hand on her lower back. "I have not seen such magic in quite some time. It's a fading practice...it is wonderful to see to see it again…" Solas crouched before her as he continued "You need to practice more with your special skills. You'll be adept to them as you are with your Stone Fist spell." Rainlily nodded as she struggled to stand, Mark and Cullen both holding her from each arm as attempted to control her footing. "I need to rest a bit…" Rainlily whispered, suddenly feeling dizzy before her world turned black.


	19. Trying on an Antaam-saar

Rainlily awoke with a massive headache, groaning as she rolled over to her right side, putting her hands over her eyes so she could massage her forehead. She heard movement around her and slowly brought her hands down as she looked

at her surroundings. She blinked a few times as she saw the glossy wooden end table, recognizing immediately that she was in her brother's room with no brother to be seen.

"Ah, you're awake."

She sat up on the bed slowly as she looked to her left, seeing Dorian coming out from the double doors of the balcony. "Dorian?...Where's Markhallan?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes to shake off her sleepiness. "You've been knocked out all day, I'm afraid. Mark stayed for a few hours with you but new issues have risen, so he had to tend to his Inquisitor duties." Dorian explained, sitting before her on the bed as she looked to the balcony. "It's night...did I really drain myself that much?" she asked herself, but Dorian smirked at her. "I'm afraid you did, but I was quite marvelous to see. I haven't seen magic like that before…Who did you learn from?" Dorian asked. Rainlily hugged her legs, smiling fondly as she looked to her covered feet. "My original Keeper taught it to me before I was separated from Markhallan. I wanted to keep practicing it, but it's hard when you're a slave and in the Kirkwall Circle of Magi." she answered him, looking now to him. "I can't even imagine how terrible that must have been for you. What's remarkable is that you still know how to use it." Dorian said softly, making her shrug.

"I just need to keep my magic use to a minimum when it comes to using those tricks. I'd hate to pass out in the middle of battle." Rainlily informed him. Dorian chuckled, "I think everyone would appreciate that." Dorian told her, making her giggle. She kicked the sheets off of her as she stood on her feet, stretching as Dorian rose off as well, walking over to the railing. "I should head back to my room, I'm still really tired." she said as she straightened her clothes. "I'm tired as well, watching you tired me out, I'm afraid." he said as he walked over to the stairs. He froze, however when he saw her attire.

There she stood, in her black skirt that was no different than a Chantry's robe, her white loose long sleeve blouse with smudges of dirt and patches on it. "Have you always worn this?" he asked her. She looked down at herself before she looked to him. "No...I have different top colors and two other skirts just like this." she answered, shrugging as she smoothed her skirt. Dorian sighed as he pinched his nose, mumbling something before he left down the stairs.

Rainlily followed right after him, feeling her eyes still feeling droopy with sleepiness when they too soon in the throne room. She couldn't help but think of her use of magic that day, against her own companions, but she was more than relieved to be able to still use her magic.

Her walk back to her room was pleasant as she swung her door open, kicking off her boots before she dropped herself on her bed. She moaned in delight, feeling the cold covers against her legs, ignoring the uncomfort of her loose skirt all bunched up certain parts on her. She lifted the blanket and slid into the cold bed, giggling in happiness as she rested her head on the pillow, instantly knocking out into darkness.

Morning came too soon, she realized as she felt the morning dew in the air. She handled her morning as any other, making food for herself before bathing herself. She had just wrapped her naked self in a cloth when a knock came to her door. "Who is it?" she called out, squeezing her wet hair over the bath. "It's me Dorian, I have brought you some clothes!" Dorian answered. Rainlily chuckled as she walked over to her small drawer. "Now why would you be bringing me clothes?" she asked as she opened her drawer. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw her clothes missing.

"DORIAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY CLOTHES!?" she screamed as she opened the door in fury. Dorian stood there with his signature smirk, his left arm with only a couple of clothing items as he walked passed her. "Well" he put the clothes on the bed "I figured as the sister of the Inquisition. you should have clothes, and armor, that help you look the part." he explained as he looked through the items. "Did you have to take ALL my clothes though!?" she shouted, slamming the door behind him, one hand on her hip as the other hand held her wrapped cloth together. "Now, now. There is no need to be hostile with me, I'm only trying to help." he said as he picked up the qunari armor, Antaam-saar. Before she could object, he walked up to her smirking. "Now, let's try this on first!"

"Commander!"

He sighed as he looked up to his scout Aedan from his reports, clearly irritated. "What is it now?" Cullen asked. "Lady Lavellan is awake, sir, she is in her tower." he said, making Cullen instantly feel relaxed. He had been unable to see her lately with preparations, and when she passed out from yesterday's overuse of her magic, he was more than concerned. The Inquisitor cared for her and Cullen refused to interfere with their time, since they didn't get to spend much time together recently as well.

"Good, I will see her momentarily. Make sure all our men are done with preparations and with their daily training while I am gone." Cullen informed him as he looked back down at his reports. Scout Aedan fidgeted with his hands, clearing his throat before he spoke once more. "U-Uh, there was something else, Commander." he said hesitating. "Out with it, Scout." Cullen said, not bothering to look up. "She opened her door to Dorian...with nothing but a cloth on, Commander." he said. Cullen froze in that moment, with numerous of emotions flow through him.

Concern.

Fear.

Jealous.

Angry.

Hostile…

He looked up to Scout Aedan with narrowed eyes, with the death look from a lion eyeing his prey as he made his way around his desk. "You allowed this man to go into her tower, knowing the state she was in, and instead of investigating the situation, you came to me to inform me of this?" Cullen said in a dead low voice, making Scout Aedan actually tremble in fear as he was backed against the wall. "I panicked, Commander." Scout Aedan muttered, as Cullen opened the door beside the scout. "If there is so much as a bruise on her, I will have your head scout." Cullen told him before he left, slamming the door behind him.

He felt the gaze of his men on him, but he didn't care anymore. After Rainlily's random visits of kisses, it was not a secret he wanted to keep hidden. He enjoyed her visits, and visiting her as well, despite it only being a few days of their feelings being brought to light. If she didn't throw out Dorian, though, did that mean she no longer had feelings for him? Was Dorian taking advantage of her? He had finally made it to her door, his fist ready to pound on the door, when he heard a loud yelp.

"Dorian, it's too tight!"

Cullen's eyes widened in horror, frozen in spot as he listened.

"It fits fine, just relax."

"I don't like this, though. Can I get it off?"

"I'll get more rope, if I have to."

Cullen heard enough and opened the door, ready to pull Dorian off of her, when he saw her. Rainlily had her white hair braided over her left shoulder, going up to the top of breasts, but her outfit threw him off. She wore the Qunari armor, the Antaam-saar. A midnight blue cloth was wrapped around her neck, going criss-cross to cover and cradle her breasts, with white rope wrapped around her neck as well, mimicking the cloth as a means to secure her chest. Her caramel skin shined from the light, as did her stomach, making his cheeks warm in embarrassment. Her hourglass figure was arousing to him, her waist showing the curves he never realized she had. Her tights were driving him mad, the tightness of them making him semi-erect, but he had to calm himself in fear of scaring her. The pants were loose from the bottom but her thighs were also appealing to him.

"Cullen! What are you doing here? I thought you had reports to finish?" Rainlily asked as she hugged her stomach, suddenly feeling insecure. Dorian smirked at Cullen's blushing face as he finished tying her ropes from the side. "I was alerted that you were, uh, not in a dressing state with an...unexpected guest." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he could never stop.

Dorian chuckled at him. "Unexpected, yes. I assure you though, that the visit much needed. With all the visits and dealings with the nobles, our Lady Lavellan should be dressed more appropriately; armor included." Dorian informed him as he walked over to stand beside Cullen, checking out Rainlily's outfit.

"Is this supposed to be a social outfit?" Rainlily asked as she looked down at herself, refusing to move her arms. "That is armor, I'm afraid. It's nice and fitted from the top but loose from the bottom, making it easy for movement. I believe Iron Bull shared with our blacksmith, which was not hard to make. What do you think, Cullen?" Dorian asked, looking over to Cullen. He cleared his throat, fighting himself mentally. "I don't believe that this outfit suitable for her. There's no protection whatsoever...Besides, I don't think the Inquisitor would approve of his sister wearing something too revealing." Cullen answered.

Dorian sighed as he looked to Rainlily, who was standing there awkwardly as she stared at the floor. "Let me find you something else. Vivienne and Josephine had social outfits for you to try as well, let me get them for you." Dorian said as he walked over to the door, swinging it open as Cullen followed closely behind him. As Cullen pushed the door closed behind Dorian, Dorian turned to him, freezing in the doorway.

"Oh, and Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"There's no need to be worried. I have my eyes on another Lavellan."

Cullen blinked as Dorian smirked, closing the door behind him when he left. Cullen turned around to face Rainlily who was now blushing. "Does it look terrible on me?" she asked. He walked up to her as he removed his gloves, taking in the sight of her once more. She continued hugging her stomach, hunched over slightly as her white hair was still over her left shoulder, but the blush on her cheeks was now evident.

He suddenly thought of Iron Bull carrying her in the armor, caressing her back as she was over his shoulder. Jealousy again seeped into him as he thought of Blackwall, holding her from her waist to pull her from harm. He even thought of Solas holding her from behind as he taught her magic.

He dropped his gloves on the nearby table before he cupped her left cheek, wrapping his left arm around her waist as he pulled her against his chest. "Not at all, Rain. It looks good on you." he said softly as she rested her hands against his armored chest. "Then, why isn't it suitable?" she asked curiously. He took a deep breath as he pressed hand against her lower back, taking in her warmth and softness of skin. He brought in his arm around her waist, caressing her lower back as he leaned down, his lips against her vasallin. "I can't handle another man looking at you the way that I do."

Rainlily bit her lower lip, fighting her blush and the moan that was stuck in her throat. Cullen's large hands were so gentle, so sensual that she was beginning to feel aroused by him. "I'm filled with such pride when men look at you in awe, knowing that your feelings are mine as mine is yours. But when I see their eyes with desire, I can't lie, I get jealous." he told her. He kissed her cheek, his nose against her hair as he took in her lovely scent. "I am...unfamiliar with this, but I am working on it. What I can't handle though is someone touching you." he confessed.

"No one has touched me in such a way though, Cullen." she said, trying to assure him. He chuckled softly in her ear, sending shivers through her body. "My Lady Lavellan, even simple gestures such as a handshake make my imagination run wild." Cullen said softly in her ear. He brought his face up, his nose against hers, her eyes closing at the feeling. "I imagine Iron Bull holding you this way before he puts you over his shoulder" he took a deep breath as he brought his hands to her hips, caressing them gently with his thumbs "In battle, I can only imagine Blackwall holding you like this as he pulls you away from harm."

Rainlily shivered as he spinned her slowly, her back now against his. He leaned down, pressing his nose against her neck, his arms around her waist as his hands rested against her flat stomach. She bit her lip as she put her hands over his, her emotions running with anxiousness and nervousness. "I can even imagine Solas holding you like this while training you. So, my lady, it's not suitable because I won't allow anyone else to see you like this." She turned her head, softly brushing her head against his as she brought her left hand up to cup his cheek. "I won't wear it then...in front of the others." she said, smiling as he looked down at her. "I know we've only just started seeing other, but I apologize if I'm a little jealous or coming on too strong. Seeing you in this outfit though…"

He sighed she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to give him a quick peck on the tip of his lips. "You're not." she whispered. He smirked down at her, cupping her left cheek before leaning down, kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled her against his chest more tightly, kissing her more passionately. She relaxed in his embrace as he held the back of her head in his right hand, letting her hair loose from her braid as he fisted his hair, making her moan against his lips. Her tongue started to snake into his mouth, and he reunited his tongue against hers, fighting for dominance as it fueled his dominant hold on her.

She began to walk backwards, legs hitting the bed as he guided her onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers as he hovered over her. He rested on his right elbow, careful not to squish her as his free hand slid over her stomach to her waist, pulling her closer to him as she hooked her right leg over his left one. "Cullen…"she moaned, feeling his erection pressed against her covered womanhood. He released her lips, moving his lips up to her left ear, licking the ear lobe before nibbling on the tip of her pointed ear. She arched into him, making him let out a small groan as she pressed into his erection once more. Hearing her moan his name brought him to a new level of excitement. He slid his hand up to her covered right breast, grasping it gently as he squeezed, loving her squirm under him.

Rainlily moaned his name once more as she slid one of her hands down his body, her hand over his erection. He immediately pulled his hand away, moving to look down at her, smiling when he saw her pouty face. "What's wrong?" she asked, fearful that she might've done something wrong. "I came on too strong, I apologize. I want to take this slow, if that's alright?" Cullen asked, blushing hysterically. Rainlily smiled and nodded as she kissed his cheek. "If that's what you want to do, then I am okay with it." she said.

He got off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed as she sat up, her knees pressed his lower back as she rested her head against his shoulder, just happy to be close to him. "Does that mean I can't kiss you anymore?" she asked innocently. Cullen chuckled at her question, looking over to her as he kissed her cheek back. "Maker, I would never reject those!" he jested. She giggled. "Good…" she said softly. There was a peaceful silence as the two sat there, enjoying each other's company before Rainlily spoke. "How long will we be on the road, do you think?" she asked softly. He sighed, "It might be about three weeks, maybe a month. It's hard to tell with the soldiers, provisions and such. We will make it with what we have though." he said in his commanding voice. "Of course we will, I'm just sad that we won't have private time together when we leave." she admitted.

He nodded. He knew it would be different now that they were seeing each other, but he didn't know how she would deal with the distance, despite being still close to one another. "Will you be alright?" he asked her. She laughed, "Of course, you're the Commander of the the Inquisition's army! I love watching you being so demanding and giving orders...especially in this jacket." she answered. He chuckled as he stood, turning to face as she sat now on the edge of the bed. "I need to go and finish my reports before we leave in the morning." he told her. She sighed and nodded as she stood up, watching as he walked over to the door. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?" she asked as he opened the door. He turned to look at her, giving her a quick peck on her lips."

"I'll never leave, if I don't."

She blushed, "I'm not opposed to that."

He smirked at her, walking away from her to his tower.

Just as she closed the door, the door swung open to reveal Dorian once more, with her brother, Markhallan standing there with piles of clothes. "Glad you're feeling better sister" Mark told her "because we need to find you some armor." She groaned as she sat on the bed,

It was going to be a long night.

 **And done. Wow, this was one of the longest chapter's I have ever written. I might have to keep it this way so I can get the story done faster.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support.**

 **I'll try and post up again in a few days, don't forget to FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TO BE NOTIFIED!**


	20. Nightmares

Rainlily sighed in relief as she looked down at her new wardrobe. Josephine had apparently ordered her custom clothes that were replica's of her brother's wardrobe he currently had in his room. She had clothes for casual days, for formals, outerwear, and even armor but she preferred the casual and outerwear clothes more than anything. She chose to keep a long sleeve chocolate brown top with a leather vest with the crimson red scarf around her neck, with grey tight pants. Her feet were in chocolate brown leather boots with replica colored gloves that went up to her elbows for added warmth.

Mark smiled when he saw her twirl. "Does it fit you well?" he asked her. She smiled when she looked up at him, nodding. "Oh, yes it does. Thank you guys so much for this!" she exclaimed. Dorian sighed as he finally stood, looking over to Mark before looking over to Rainlily. "Well, this was slightly more enjoyable than reading my books I have waiting for me. Next time, let's play a game or something though." he said. "It wasn't too bad." Mark said as he looked over to Dorian. Dorian couldn't help but chuckle as there was a knock at the door. "Please do come in, Commander Cullen!" Dorian shouted, smiling as Cullen, did in fact, come through the door. "I didn't realize you guys were here, especially considering the time." Cullen pointed out as he looked at the trio. "Did we miss lunch?" Rainlily asked.

"You do realize that it is night time, don't you?" Rainlily gasped, surprised as she ran over to see for herself, covering her mouth. "Sweet Maker…" she said softly as she felt Mark close to her. "We leave early in the morning...at dawn, I believe?" Dorian asked. Mark nodded, "That's right, we should go to bed soon." Mark stated. Cullen sighed as he closed the door behind him. "Don't mind me then, I'm just going to make a drink to help with my sleep. Did you guys want any before I leave?" Dorian asked as he walked over to her kitchen area, Cullen sitting on the bed. Rainlily smiled and nodded, "Yes, please!" she exclaimed. "While we are waiting" she turned around to see her brother sitting at the table "we should really have that talk now." She sighed heavily, walking over to the table, pulling a chair to sit next to him as her right knee kissed his left leg. "Are you sure you want to talk about it in front of them?" she asked softly. He shrugged, "We rarely get to be alone, despite how big this place is. I trust these two though." he answered.

"I suppose that's true..." she said, resting her elbows on her knees, sliding her hands into her hair as she rested them behind her neck. She looked at her feet, refusing to look at him because she knew he was staring at her with his intense onyx eyes. "What did you want to know?" she asked softly. He took a deep breath. "When we first met, you said that you knew why I forgot you...then when my scout brought news, Dorian told me you hid and were in tears. You owe me an explanation." he reminded her, his voice low, but his face was drawn with concern. She bit her lower lip, unsure how to react. She looked over to Cullen before looking back at her brother. He was bound to find out the truth but, she didn't want this to destroy him. He has much to worry about already…

"Do you remember Darlin, the scout's older brother that was here recently?" she asked him softly. He merely nodded. "He was there our parents died, Markhallan…" Rainlily told him softly. His eyes widened, "W-What?" he said, looking at her in surprise. "I don't know if he remembers or not...but our parents died in front of us, Markhallan." she said, still refusing to look at him. "US? You mean, I was there…?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded, fighting the tears that threatened her eyes. "Ma, Da, and the previous Keep were protecting us from...an attack when we were separated from our clan. They told us to run, but when we ran, you and I were chased into the deep forest. You told me to hide until you came back for me but...the screams…" Rainlily covered her eyes, trying to control her emotions as she heard her own voice breaking. "I had hid in the trees, when I saw you fall to the ground...there was a dark red mist around you. I thought you had died also…" she said.

Cullen froze, "Does that mean-"

"Arrrghhh!" Mark screamed in pain as he held his head in his hands, bending down in excruciating pain as his head began to feel on fire. Rainlily fell to her knees, bringing her hands to his head as she casted a healing spell, trying to stop the pain as Dorian ran over to the Inquisitor's side to cast the spell as well. "A blood mage has blocked his memory, Cullen. This is why I never wanted to tell him, he was forced to forget." she explained as Mark let go, feeling the pain fade quickly. "Who...did this to me? Can I remove this spell?" Mark asked softly, struggling to recompose himself. "Only the person who casted it can remove the block in your memory...or you fight the demon who made it. You can't do it because you're not a mage, I'm afraid." Dorian answered him. "But you guys can, you're mages." Mark grabbed his sister's hands, pulling it to his chest, making her come forward. Her eyes widened as she saw the desperation in her brother's eyes, something she never saw before. "Sister, I need your help with this...can you help me fight this demon? I want to remember."

Cullen pulled her away from her brother by the shoulder so that her back was against his chest, making Mark look at him in surprise. "You are willing to expose your sister to the dangers of demons? You don't know the dangers of having a mage in the Fade, they could become possessed by demons! If she dies in the Fade, her body can become a shell for them to take over. I don't want to risk losing her." Cullen told him. Rainlily grabbed her brother's hands once more. "I am willing to fight your demon" she confessed, tears in her eyes "but I am not doing this until you are emotionally ready." He looked at her in confusion, unsure by what she meant by that. "Up until you met me, you never had the desire or the need to remember. These memories...they're not something you should rush to obtain. I want you to know that if you decide this...there's no going back. Everything for you will change, brother…"she explained to him.

Mark sighed as he looked down to the floor, the wave of emotions going through him as he thought things over. Dorian clasped his hand on Mark's shoulder, squeezing for assurance. "Let's not make any life-changing decisions until we come back from the fortress, okay?" Dorian said softly. Mark merely nodded before looking back up at his sister. She smiled up at him as he finally stood from the seat. He pulled her to her feet as Cullen stood as well, never leaving her side. "I...apologize for my outburst, sister." Mark said, looking slightly embarrassed. She shook her head, squeezing his hands briefly. "It's alright, brother. I know the fear of being controlled against your will." she said softly, smiling sadly at him. He frowned as he placed his hand on her covered forehead, "I won't let you suffer alone." he whispered. Dorian cleared his throat, he knew they both needed time. "Let's head back, shall we? We do have a big day tomorrow." Dorian suggested. "That's true, try and go bed soon you two." Mark said as he walked backwards as he eyed Cullen and his sister. She smiled and nodded as she waved at him. "Goodnight, you two!" she yelled as they left.

As soon as the doors were closed, she turned to face Cullen, who was looking at her with concern. "You would really expose yourself to that kind of danger?" Cullen asked in a low voice. She nodded, smiling sadly up at him. "He's my brother, Cullen. I would do risk myself for him...I owe him that." she answered. He frowned at her answer, thinking back to her explanation she gave her brother. She overcame so much, and thrown into a new world she was still unfamiliar with. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair; he just couldn't be upset with her. "Just promise me that you won't go into the Fade unless I'm beside you, do you hear me?" he asked of her. She smiled and nodded as she cupped his left cheek. "I promise, okay?" she promised before she gave him a quick peck on his lips, tip-toeing to reach him. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead as he took a step back.

"Try and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." he told her as she put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I will! Goodnight, Cullen." she said as she went over her to her bed. As soon as she sat on the bed, she heard the door close, noticing that Cullen left rather quickly. She laid on the bed, sighing as she looked up at the ceiling, contemplating on her brother as slept overcame her.

Rainlily woke up rather earlier than normal, no doubt the sound of armors clanking outside her tower were helping her wake up. She immediately got herself ready with a proper bath, same as she usually did, before going to her drawer where her new armor awaited for her. She put on a maroon tunic that only had one short sleeve on her left arm with her right side sleeveless, and dark grey leather armored pants, with black boots on that went up to her knee. Once everything was secure, she took out a small iron chest piece with the Inquisition engraved on it, which had iron attached on the leather straps on her shoulders. The leather straps were long enough to where she was able to wrap them around her stomach and tied the armor and leather straps together, securing her chest perfectly. It wasn't too big, it rested on top of breasts and ended where the bottom of her ribcage was.

She grabbed her armor for her arms next. She had a simply iron shoulder armor piece for her left shoulder. She placed the armor piece on her shoulder, strapping it over her left short sleeve, to avoid irritation. Her last armor pieces were for her forearms, which Dorian and Mark recommended for her. The armor pieces had clasps with black fabric underneath to help avoid skin irritation. She smiled as she was done putting the pieces on, loving the simplicity of her new armor. She took out the final piece of her armor, which was more of an accessory more than anything. It was a thin leather belt of sorts, with a maroon thick fabric attached to it. According to Dorian, it was a multi-purpose accessory. It was good to cover her buttocks when on the dirt, and when it was too cold, could easily turn into a cloak for her to wear. She put the belt behind her body, wrapping it around to her front, smiling as she saw the fabric wrap around her lower torso.

"Sister, it's time to go!"

She looked up to the opened door to see Mark looking at her, closing the door behind him as he came to her. "I didn't know you were awake. Did you have a hard time sleeping?" he asked in curiosity. She smiled, shaking her head to him. "No, I just awoke not that long ago...to the sound of people running around in their full armor." she informed him. He chuckled at her while he looked down at her still hands, taking her straps into his hands. "This, uh, looks good on you, sister." he said softly as he tied the leather straps with her belt buckle, securing it properly for her. "Do you think so? I don't look silly, do I?" she asked, feeling insecure at the moment. He chuckled. "I, personally, love you in this one. Not as much as my Commander will, but still…" he said ever so softly. She blushed, hitting his armored chest as he laughed, trying to defend himself before she hit him again.

"I suppose we are going to be leaving soon?" Rainlily asked. He nodded as he held the door open for her. "We are, are you ready?" he asked, gesturing with his hand to the outside. She sighed as she grabbed her satchel of potions, following his lead. "Let's go, Inquisitor!" she said in a cheer, walking out of her tower with her brother closing the door behind him. He immediately walked before her, taking the lead as they made their way to the courtyard. Skyhold was bustling with troops running around, looking for their personal items as others ensured provisions and other items were accounted for. Rainlily gasped as she saw the many horses in the courtyard, seeing Blackwall, Dorian and Varric on their horses in the front of the horde of soldiers.

She saw the rest of her brother's companions on horses of their own, but on the side of the troops. She frowned as she saw Cassandra nod at her, looking slightly annoyed. She couldn't help but feel that she might not like her...or not like Iron Bull next to her making some kind of comment she might've found annoying. "This way, sister." she looked over to her brother, seeing him ways off from her. She ran through the soldiers to catch up him, to see him standing there with two Hart mounts. "Andraste's tits! They are so beautiful!" she exclaimed as she smiled brightly. On her brother's left side stood a beautiful snow white Hart, his large horns greyish-brown antlers were just as glorious as the Hart on her brother's right side. The Hart on the right side of her brother was a beautiful brown with white strips on his back, making him just a elegant. "I knew you'd love them. You get the chance to pick one as your mount from now on...I hope you like them." Mark told her. She gasped as she ran into his open arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, brother!" she squealed as she let him go, so he could practically breathe. He smiled as he watched her walk to the snow white Hart. "I knew you'd pick him, he just screamed 'Rainlily!'" he confessed as she mounted the Hart. She chuckled at her brother as she laid her head down on the Hart, stroking top of its head as it made a puff sound. "I can't help it if I have good taste." she jested as Mark got on his Hart as well, pulling the reins so he faced the doors of Skyhold. She pulled her reins, mimicking her brother as she saw Cullen coming towards them on his chestnut brown horse, his serious face making her smile once more.

"All preparations are finished. Leliana and her scouts took off last night to make sure the road is clear. We are ready to leave on your order, Inquisitor." he said with his Commander voice, looking at Rainlily briefly as he set himself beside her. Mark nodded as he looked to the double doors. "Open the gates!" Mark commanded, the doors opening literally in an instant. He looked back to his troops, Rainlily and Cullen turning to face them as well.

"This march, this fight, will be toughest fight we have ever faced. What we experienced in Haven, the losses we faced, use that anger, that motivation in this upcoming battle. We will make them regret the day they came to Haven, they day opened the Veil. This, this is the Will of Andraste, the will of the Inquisition. It is our desire to end this chaos. The march will be long, but I ask that you guys endure with me! Let's go, Inquisition, for we march!" Mark said, before turning around and quicking the horse with his boot as the horse began to gallop slowly. The soldier's cheered as they began to follow him out of Skyhold, and to the path of Adamant Fortress.

Within two weeks, with only a couple of days of resting in between, they arrived to the outskirts of Val Royeaux. As promised, the Inquisition was awarded with the sight of eight trebuchets, the weapons promised by the nobilities who swore allegiance to the Inquisition. The Inquisition stopped for a few hour break, which the troops were quite thankful for. Cullen and the Inquisitor were continuously discussing tactics to use on the fortress, with Rainlily to keep herself occupied with her companions.

Rainlily did miss her small talks with Cullen, but she was in awe each time she watched him from afar. She fondly as she watched her brother take Cullen's advice, happy he and her brother had a good relationship; it was one obstacle she could avoid. She couldn't help but wonder though, is her relationship with him something that had to be hidden. Was it forbidden, maybe? She would have to wait, this was an important moment for the Inquisition and Cullen needed to stay focused. Four days later, the Inquisition forces had arrived at Western Approach, where they camped for the final night before they made a big push to Adamant Fortress. Cullen and Mark never left the made-up war table as the rest of the Inquisition forces slept, ate with one another, and even sharpening their weapons.

Rainlily sat on one of the many logs in front of the bonfire the troops made earlier, taking in the warmth as she looked down at her Keeper staff. "Rainlily." she looked to her side to see Cassandra sit beside her, sitting sideways to show she had her attention. "Cassandra! I'm surprised that you're not with those two at that war table." Rainlily pointed out as she gestured to the duo. She smirked, "I don't like to meddle too much when it comes to our forces. I trust Cullen to make those decisions." Cassandra explained as she looked to the fire. Rainlily nodded as she looked back to the fire as well, unsure what to say. "I know" Rainlily looked to Cassandra as Cassandra spoke "that I have not been the most welcoming person in the group. My social skills are not as good as Varric's but being a Seeker, I've been known to be more stubborn." Rainlily nodded, acknowledging as she listened. "But I want you to know that I am sorry that I judged you so hard." Cassandra stated. Rainlily smiled at her, "I understand why you did, really, I do. Don't worry about it too much." Rainlily assured her. Cassandra smiled and nodded at her.

"Well, look at you two finally bonding." Rainlily chuckled as Varric sat beside her, watching the two women socialize. "We rarely get a chance. Besides, Mark has yet to take us together to any of the quests given to us." Rainlily pointed out. "That's good. You know, I was worried that two wouldn't get along, with you being a mage and her, a seeker." Varric admitted. "Why is that a big deal?" Rainlily asked. "Well, if you were an apostate before the rebellion and still an apostate when the Circle's come back, won't she come after you...including any templars, like Cullen?" Varric asked her. Rainlily looked at him in horror, frozen as his words pulled at her heart strings. What would happen after this was all over? Would she have to go back in hiding, after finally adapting to a semi-normal life?

"The Circle's will change, I assure you." Cassandra said, trying to assure her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Rainlily looked at her in horror as she shrug pulled her arm away from Cassandra, feeling very afraid all of the sudden. "I'm going to my tent. Goodnight." Rainlily said with urgency as she ran to her tent, ignoring the stare her brother sent her. He looked over to the bonfire, watching as Cassandra hit Varric, who was shielding himself with his arms. "What was that about?" Mark asked as he walked over to them, Cullen watching them with concern. "I was just saying that it was nice to see them bonding." Varric answered. "Before he told her that I have to make sure she has to go back to the Circle of Magi, which hasn't even been fixed yet." Cassandra inputted. Mark sighed heavily as he looked at Varric with frustration. "Varric, don't you remember what she was like when we were trying to bring back to Haven? You scared her." Mark pointed out. Varric sighed, "Shit, you're right. I'm sorry…"

"What was your sister like?" Cullen asked curiously. He had never heard the story of how they actually found her. Mark chuckled before he sighed in relief. "She was...well, she was her stubborn self. In the same village we found Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands, villagers were having a hard time healing. Apparently, that village doesn't like mages...or elves. But, there was one elven woman who could heal them, or at least make health potions but she stopped when she was attacked. We went to go ask for her help, but the door was locked." Mark explained. "I decided to break the locks on the door" Varric intercepted "but there she was, broom in hand. Then, bam! She whacked me right on the head!" Cullen smiled softly as he looked back to Mark.

"She recognized me almost immediately when I told her my clan's name. When I told her I couldn't remember, she cried but she brushed it off so quickly. We told her about the village's help, but she refused do to the fear of losing everything. When I offered to bring her back to Haven, she refused and had told me to even forget about her. I had left her house, only to come back later and see her gone. She just...packed up and left" Mark took a deep breath "We went looking for her, to find her being attacked by some of the villagers. Thankfully, two of our scouts were there to protect her until we got there. But, my stubborn sister decided to make a run for it. Did you know that she actually hid under an abandoned cart!? I mean, she knew that was the worst place to hide!"

Cullen chuckled as he imagined her hiding in a cradle position. "Let me go talk to her." Mark said softly as he walked over to his sister's tent, which was placed right beside his.

"Rainlily?" he called out.

"I'm trying to sleep. Goodnight." she said softly.

Mark sighed as he tried to open the flap, only to find that it was tied closed.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

"Yes, goodnight brother." she said, yawning as she really did lay down to sleep.

He looked over to Varric with narrowed eyes, "This is all your fault." he said in a matter of fact tone. Varric grunted as he walked over to him. "I'll make it up to you both, I promise. I didn't mean for my comment to cause problems." Varric promised. Cullen walked over to them, hoping to make Rainlily feel better. "Lady Lavellan, can I have a word with you?" The flap to her tent was opened, making the guys look to Cullen as surprise as Rainlily's head popped out. "Cullen…" she started. "Are you feeling unwell?" Cullen asked he got on one knee, to be at her eye level. She sighed, looking away from him. "I'm sorry, but, I really need to be alone right now. I'll be ready for the morning though." she answered. Before he could say another word, she closed the flap, tying it securely once more. Cullen looked over to Varric, "What exactly did you say?" he asked. The last time she ignored him, it was the time they arrived at Skyhold and the nasty rumors of dislikeness for her had reached her. Varric chuckled nervously, "I told her that when everything is back to normal and the Circle's are restored and decided to remain as an apostate, she'd have to worry about Cassandra as a Seeker and templar's just like yourself Cullen coming after her. I shouldn't have brought it up…" Varric stated, upset at himself for doing this to her.

Mark sighed heavily as he walked over to his tent, rubbing the back of his neck as he opened the flap. "I'm going to sleep. Will you guys keep me updated if she wakes up?" he asked of them. Varric nodded, "Will do!" As soon as Mark entered the tent, he closed the flap, leaving Cassandra, Varric, and Cullen to themselves. Cassandra left without another word, Varric laying down inside his tent across from the Inquisitor as Cullen went to the Inquisitor's tent. His tent was a rather large tent that fit four people, and Dorian and Blackwall were already sleep inside with Mark. He left the flap of the tent open as he laid on his made-up bed, falling instantly asleep.

"Achoo!"

Cullen spurred out of his bed, looking around him before he realized there was no danger, his dagger in hand. He walked out of his tent, thankful he didn't change out of his armor, and looked to the fire. There he saw Rainlily sitting at the firepit, warming her hands as she smiled to herself. He walked out of the tent, smiling as he sat next to her. She looked at him for a brief moment with a small smile before looking back at the fire. "Is everything alright?" he asked her sincerely. She not usually upset, but what he didn't like was the way she kept things to herself when she was. She shrugged, looking to the fire with all the willpower she had. She wanted to ask for his input on her being an apostate, to see if he wanted her to go to the Circle, if it did revive itself.

She couldn't though…

She knew the ordeal Kirkwall went through, but she didn't know the full extent that Cullen himself had to endure during the events of the explosion of the Kirkwall Chantry...of Knight-Commander Merida's demise. She sighed softly, realizing that he was watching her with a concerning look. "I just...I worry about what will happen when this is all over, you know? Where would I stand?" she asked. She put her hand up, stopping Cullen before he could speak. "Don't tell me, I know it's too early to assume anything. We need to deal with Corypheus first before we can think of anything else, but I just...forgot for a moment what life was like before...just for a moment." she said. "You've come a long way though, from being a mysterious elven woman in her village." Cullen assured her. She smirked as she gave him a knowing look, "I guess someone told you how I met the Inquisitor." she said. He chuckled, "Even how he found under an abandoned cart...that was turned upside down." She giggled at the comment, remembering that vivid moment. "They're never going to let that go, are they?" she said as she stood, stretching as she did so.

Cullen smiled as he stood up as well, taking in her armor. She looked over to him once more, and noticed the stare he was giving her. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked down at herself, assuming something was amiss about her outfit. "Your armor looks, uhh, good on you." he complimented her, rubbing the back of his neck. She blushed, "Thanks. It's not as glorious as yours, though." she complimented. "Your armor is simple though, as it should be. I'm not sure I like that chest piece though, it doesn't seem needed." he told her. She gasped in exaggeration, "How dare you!?" she said,exaggerating, "I'll have you know, good sir, that the sister of the Inquisitor must look like a capable woman, who can stand by her brother at any moment in time!" He raised an eyebrow at her, "Dorian's doing?" he asked. She mimicked him, raising a brow back at him. "Josephine, I'm afraid." she answered. He nodded, looking down to the floor for a moment before looking back at her.

"You're sure you're alright?"

She sighed softly, "I don't know…"

"Alright, everyone! Let's get ready to go!" The duo looked over to see their companions all scattering as they grabbed their items, not realizing that everyone was already up and moving. Mark smiled as he walked up to them, running his hands through his white hair. "I assume you are feeling better today?" Mark asked his sister. "Yeah, are we ready to go?" she asked, trying to avoid the topic. Mark nodded as he motioned for her to follow him, his satchel and everything in hand. She followed him, Cullen immediately approached by a scout, following after them.

"The horses are ready and our men our ready. We received word from Leliana that they have received the trebuchets shortly after being attacked by Grey Warden scouts" Mark helped his sister get on her Hart before he got on his, noticing everyone else already on their mounts "Our men are setting up the trebuchets. If we push ourselves, we will be there in a few hours." he said as he pulled on the reins once more. "Let us be off, Inquisitor. Preparations are finally complete." Commander Cullen told him.

Mark looked over his Inquisition once more before looking forward. "Let's march."

Chaos was everywhere when they finally arrived. Mark saw his me fighting with the Grey Wardens, making him worried for the safety of his men.

"The Inquisitor is here!"

"Lady Lavellan is here as well!"

"Praise Andraste!"

"For the Herald!"

"Push them back men, for the Inquisition!"

Mark ran passed the men as he heard the trebuchets being launched, feeling the presence of his sister close by as he ran through. He finally got to the gate of Adamant Fortress with his sister, Blackwall, Varric, and Solas behind him as Cullen came marching over to him. "We will do what we can from here. Hawke and Stroud will be waiting for you deeper in." Cullen told Mark. A growl was heard, causing them to look up and see demons roaming the tower walls. "Clear the tip so we may gain advantage. With luck, we will be able to follow and provide you with cover." Cullen told him. "We will do what we can, just try and keep our men safe."

"We will do what we have to." Cullen told him before running out. "Oh shit, demons incoming!" Varric yelled. Rainlily looked back, making eye contact with Cullen one last time, before she casted a Stone Wall behind them, blocking their exit as well as ensuring no demon could get out. "We need to close a path for our men. To the walls!"

The walls had been cleared with the help of Hawke and Stroud, noticing the Inquisition forces join them on the wall as they pushed through to the Grey Wardens. The horror reality was that Carol was brainwashed by Edmund, and willingly sacrificed a friend to help Edmund who gave them empty promises. Before the Inquisitor could realize what was going on, Corypheus dragon appeared...as well as a Pride Demon. "Take out the demon!" Solas yelled as he and Rainlily began shooting their magic at it. The Pride Demon was closed to being annihilated when Mark saw in the corner of his eye Carol, who was chasing after Edmund.

"Follow me!" he told his companions, who followed without hesitation. Cullen had just arrived to the staircase, watching as his men fought, while searching for the Inquisitor. "Up there, sir!" he looked over and saw in horror as he saw Mark and his sister hiding behind a wall as they avoided the fire of the dragon. The group followed after Carol, who was now standing at a balcony with Edmund. She had attacked him before the dragon reached for her, watching as the balcony began to crumble before them. Stroud had missed a step and fell, Mark reaching for him before attempting to run, but it was too late.

He watched as the Inquisitor, his companions, and Rainlily began to fall, wishing he hadn't heard her screams as she no doubt felt her impending doom coming. But somehow, a veil was torn as they fell, falling into it before it vanished, causing his men to panic. He couldn't afford to panic just yet, but his mind was racing, his stomach turning at the sudden disappearance of them. They had to hold on; he knew they'd come back. He prayed to Andraste that Rainlily was safe.

The Fade was horrifying for all except Solas, Mark, and Varric. Blackwall was on edge, Rainlily on the verge of tears; even Stroud and Hawke were freaking out. In the Fade, demons were appearing as their fears. Mark couldn't help but feel responsible, his sister's demeanor had changed right before his eyes. She was alert, flinching every now and then. He heard her saying things to herself but he didn't understand.

He couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with her being a mage, he instantly regretted his decision in bringing her.

She wasn't handling the Fade very well.

"Your sister is struggling with her nightmares." Solas said on cue, as if he could hear his inner thoughts. "Really? Did she tell you this?" Mark asked in disbelief. "She did, although briefly. Your sister has overcome many events in her life to create such nightmares." he confirmed. Mark was hesitant, but he couldn't help but ask him. "Did...she tell you kind of nightmares?" Solas frowned a bit, " She sees your parents, your clan, Cullen, and even you, blaming her for everything; they ask for her life as repayment." Solas answered. Mark sighed squeezing the space between his furrowed eyebrows, "Shit." he said under his breath. "I can hear her repeating to herself that none of this real, that they are mere demons. I just want you to know that we shouldn't delay...your sister may not be able to deal with this much haunting. Mages are dangerous in the Fade for a reason." Solas informed him, before slowing his walk to be near Rainlily once more, no doubt to keep her calm.

Deeper into the Fade, Hawke and Stroud fought through many demons with the Divine Justinia spirit guiding them around. Mark was following her, when he heard a familiar, yet unknown beckon him to go another direction. He saw to his left another path they left undiscovered, but he couldn't help but begin to walk in that direction. "Markhallan, where are you going?" Rainlily asked, worried when she received no response from him. She followed after him, their companions given no choice but to accompany them. "Why come this way?" Solas asked, curious himself as to why Mark went another directions. The whispers began to get louder and louder, until the whispers turned into voices, and eventually into screams.

There stood before him a single long mirror, with burned bodies on their knees. Some covered their eyes, some covered their ears as the rest were either in cradle position or screaming upward. "Markhallan, it isn't wise to be here." Rainlily told him, hearing whispers begin to surround her. "I...I've heard this before..." Mark whispered as he got closer to the mirror. There stood a teenage elven boy with white hair, with his back against the tree with his arms around a child elven girl, her eyes filled with tears as she covered her own mouth to block her whimpers. "Where is Rainlily and Markhallan?" a woman's voice asked to a hidden figure, their bodies blocked from sight. "I will never tell! Do with me what you would like, but may the Dread Wolf take you!" a shaky woman's voice answered. "How could you do this to your own clan? We did nothing wrong!" a man's voice shouted. "Your DAUGHTER is the one who wronged me! Making MY daughter go to another clan because their are too many mages?! Your daughter should be the one to go, not ours!" the woman yelled as she brought up her bow, "I'm not sorry, for what I'm about to do."

Mark grunted as he fell to his knees, a rage demon coming out from the mirror. It laughed as he looked down at Mark, his friends close behind him as the demon made its appearance. "Ahh, have you come to slay me at long last? Have you been angry with yourself for not remembering?" the rage demon asked. Mark looked up at him, fighting the pain in his head, as he stood up once more. "Are you the demon tied to the mage who did this to me?" he asked. The rage demon laughed once more. "You mortals should realize the gift we have given you. I have blocked the horrid memories that no one should have, yet you still desire to know. You can try and kill me, but you will not remember everything. It will only...anger you more." the rage demon told him. Mark pulled out his sword, bringing to the rage demon's face. "Give it back." he demanded. The rage demon laughed as he waved its hands, alarming the group as the bodies around them cracked, releasing lesser rage demons around them.

"Scatter, we can not be surrounded!" Blackwall yelled as he went to Rainlily's side, the group quickly striking down all the demons. As the rage demon was slain, Mark yelled out in pain as his head felt like it was being squeezed to death, feeling his head as though it was on fire. Memories came to him all at once, but quickly disappeared as Rainlily kneeled to his side, casting a healing spell on him. "I...I can remember, yet, I can't. It's like someone just...wiped it away." he explained as he felt the pain go away slowly, thankful his sister was beside her. She smiled sadly as she rested her head against his, ending the healing spell. "It will come back slowly, I promise." she said softly as she stood up, taking his hands into hers as he brought himself to his feet.

They pushed through as fast as they could, more demons were coming out from the shadows. Mark was growing concerned for his sister. Rainlily was now crying, the nightmare demons were frightening her to where she wasn't sure she could handle it much more. "Are you alright, mi'lady?" Blackwall asked her as they felt themself near the end. She was not herself, she was out of sorts; she could see Samson coming after her, her dead parents bleeding out and screaming at her that it was her fault they were dead.

What she saw now, she couldn't take. She could see her brother trying to kill her, accusing her for being the one to kill their family, that she was no sister. He could her an apostate, called her dirt. Then, she saw Cullen standing there. He was holding his knife, coming for her. His words were echoing through his mind; even Mark's words were stained to her brain. Mark would tell her, "You should've died with our parents", "I will kill you myself", "You are nothing to me", but Cullen. Cullen was what hurt her the most. He would tell her "I will make you Tranquil", "You are nothing to me", "I never wanted you", "I will give to Samson so he can finish the job", and "Just die, you abomination". She couldn't handle much more, because in the shadows, she could see scenes playing out. She saw Cullen killing her, strangling her, stabbing her, branding her Tranquil all over again and even Cleansing her with his Templar abilities; she even saw Markhallan beheading her on the Skyhold walls in front of their friends.

Blackwall looked at her in shock as tears flowed out of her eyes, looking at him as if he was a stranger. "I-I need to get out of here. I can't take much more..." she said as Blackwall offered his arm. "Stay close to me." he told her softly as he felt her grip his coat tightly. After dealing with the large Spider and the demon who summoned it, Mark saw as the veil was tearing open. "Get out of here!" Mark yelled as his companions ran towards it, Hawke following behind as Stroud stayed behind for them to leave. He wanted to get out here, now.

Rainlily jumped out of the veil with Blackwall and Varric, falling onto her knees as she tried to collect herself. She heard the screaming of the Inquisition forces, the clashing of swords all around her, but she could hear the growl of the demons as well. Blackwall got on one knee, placing a hand on her back as he tired to snap her out of it. "Rainlily, we need to get up!" She was dazed, lost in the nightmares she had just seen, but she knew only that someone was holding her. Blackwall pulled her up against his chest, forcing her head over his heart. "This is real, I am real. The nightmare's over!" Cullen had seen her and was instantly furious that Blackwall had her so close, but when he saw her horror eyes, he knew something was wrong, and rushed to her side immediately, kneeling on the other side of her. "I've got her, help our men!" Cullen commanded as Rainlily rested her head against him. Blackwall looked solemn when he nodded to Cullen before he left them, making Cullen wonder what his stand was 'really' with Rainlily. He looked back down at her as she pulled herself away, noticing she was looked around. "Rain, we are surrounded! You need to focus/" he told her as she looked sideways at him. She screamed as she saw a demon coming her way and casted a cone of cold spell directly at it, alarming him at her sudden use of magic. He stood with his sword and shield in hand, striking down enemies that came near them as Rainlily slowly stood on her feet.

Mark came out of Fade with Hawke beside him, immediately closing the Fade behind him as he saw demons following behind them. Immediately the demons around them were obliterated, the Inquisition forces yelling in victory as the Grey Warden's fell behind the Inquisitor, unsure what to do with themselves as things began to calm down. Mark knew he had a tough decision to make.

Mark sighed as he sat before the fire as he thought of the day. The Grey Wardens were allies of the Inquisition now, but not without sacrifice. Warden Stroud offered himself to stay behind, allowing Hawke to survive. He felt responsible for his death, another life on his shoulder to add. "Inquisitor" he stood as he looked behind him, seeing Commander Cullen approaching him "Our forces are finally settling down for the night, reports have been sent out to Skyhold, and we have enough provisions to make it back." Mark simply nodded as he faced the fire once more, unsure of himself. "What happened back there? Where did you go?" Cullen asked genuinely concerned after he saw Rainlily's demeanor change. Mark took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his white hair, trying to remain calm.

"We went into the Fade, Commander Cullen." Mark answered simply. Cullen's eyes widened in horror before he answered. "The Fade itself?" he asked Mark. "I killed the rage demon who had put the hold on my memory, but, my memories still have yet to come back to me. I lost myself for a moment in there, but Blackwall and Rainlily had to fight demons disguised as their fears, their nightmares." Mark told him. Cullen's stomach turned, his heart dropped when he heard Rainlily's name. "Rainlily? Maker, was she alright?" Cullen asked softly. Mark shook his head, "I need to go see her soon, she was panicking a lot, Cullen. I'm not a mage, but, she was barely holding on in the end. Solas and Blackwall were supporting her as much as they could." Mark explained. Cullen nodded to that, "I will go see her in a moment. You just collect yourself first before you approach your sister. I have no doubt that the Fade has impacted the both of you emotionally and mentally." Cullen said before he walked off, thinking of only finding Rainlily.

Rainlily was with her mount, tying her satchel to her Hart as she packed her armor pieces. Her mount was away from the camp, a good 15 feet away from them, with her tent near the tree where her Hart was tied. She was shaking, on the verge of crying; she just wanted to get away from this place. She had just walked back into her tent, when she heard the flap of her tent being opened. She was about to turn around, when two familiar unarmored arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back tightly against a warm chest. "Cullen?" she asked, turning in her arms to see Cullen looking down at her with a worried look, making her heart drop.

Flashes of what she saw in the Fade came back to her, making her look away from him as she attempted to wiggle out of his arm. "I thought I almost lost you again." she froze as his voice reached her, hearing the vulnerability in his voice. "You simply disappeared in that green light, into the Fade..." he said softly as he rested his forehead against hers, taking in her warmth. She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to fight the urge to pull away, to erase the terrible nightmares she saw in the Fade of him. "Talk to me, Rain. What happened in the Fade?" he asked her. She felt her knees grow weak and attempted to pull back, but her knees finally caved in. Cullen held her securely, being as patient as he could for her, as she struggled with herself.

She took a shaky breath as she brought her forehead to his chin, pulling her head back a bit as she recollected her horrid memories of the Fade. "In the Fade, it was living nightmare. There were demons disguised as our fears. I saw my parents, Cullen, blaming me for their deaths. They were asking for my life as repayment, and there was another demon disguised as Markhallan was asking for my life. But then, I saw you…." Rainlily stopped as she took a deep breath, Cullen releasing one of his arms to bring his hand up, cradling the back of her head. "I knew it was the Fade the entire time, but there were visions playing out before me. One of them was Markhallan beheading me at Skyhold, I saw the memory of my Tranquil mark being placed..." She shut her eyes tightly as she rested her head against his chest, fighting her tears once more "There was a vision of you giving me to Samson, Cullen. You called me an abomination and you could...never be with a monster like me. To do you and my brother a favor, and just die."

Cullen closed his eyes as he felt her shaking; it was his fault.

If he was stronger…

Visions of the Circle in Ferelden, his friends being cut down by demons, the slaying of his templar brothers and his mage chargers dying in front of him. "I don't want to sleep, I'm too afraid, Cullen. What if I give in to rage, despair, or even desire? I...I don't know if I am strong enough." she said as she grabbed a fist full of his tunic. He looked down at her once more. "You are" she looked at him slowly as he spoke softly "one of the strongest people I've ever known. You are so many things."

He kissed her right cheek, "You are generous"

He kissed her left cheek, "You are loving"

He kissed the tip of her nose, "You are charming"

He kissed her forehead, "You are beautiful"

He gazed into her eyes, "And you are mine. No demon will have you."

He kissed her lips desperately, causing her eyes to widen in surprise before she finally let herself succumb to him as his hand grab a fist full of hair, his mouth dominating over hers. She moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth, sliding her hands down to his to hem of his top, feeling his warm skin under her fingertips. Cullen didn't want to take advantage but he knew she needed this moment. He pulled away from her lips, bringing his mouth to her ear. "Lie down." he whispered to her. Shivers ran through her body as she followed his instruction, laying on her sleeping mat on the floor. Cullen hovered over her, resting on his right elbow with his legs on each side of her left leg, pressing his erection against her thigh as he gently slowly licked her elven ear. Rainlily moaned at the sudden feeling, her thigh pushing up against his erection , hearing him make a small agonizing moan as he felt her hands slide under his top to feel his chest; shrugging off his famous coat.

Rainlily blushed as she gently traced over Cullen's stomach. He was clearly toned from his training, feeling herself growing wet as she grazed up to his chest. He smiled down at her before he went back to elven ear, nibbling on her lower ear lobe as his hands slid under her burgundy tunic, hearing a low shaky moan coming from her mouth. Rainlily ran her nails down his back, causing him to shiver as he began to gently caress her right breast, causing her let out a moan into his ear. She slid her hands down to the back of his large belt, untying it before she could remove it, sliding her hands now to the front of his pants. She slid her hands into his loose pants, hearing him hiss as she gently grasped his manhood. She bit her lower lip as she felt Cullen's cock, her small hand unable to wrap him fully, pumping him slowly as she took in his length and size of roughly 8 inches.

Cullen wanted more, he wanted to hear her moan his name, wanted her to cling to him, to beg for him. With his fingertips, he slowly slid down her stomach and to her pants, pulling on the strings to loosen them, before he slid his hands down to cup her covered sex. She blushed, biting her lower lip once more to fight her moan as he slowly stroked her covered sex. Cullen gazed down her body as he sensually licked her exposed neck, noticing her nipples were erect from the thin tunic. He placed kisses along her neck, down her chest, to gently pinching her left nipple. She arched her back, moaning loudly as he pushed her underwear to the side, inserting his index finger between her pussy lips , causing her to spread her right leg open a bit for him to have easier access.

Rainlily brought her free hand to his face, looking up to her as he releasing her covered nipple. "Cullen…" she moaned before she pressed her lips against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against hers, giving into her as he fingered her with an agonizing slow pace, his thumb brushing up against her clit. She moaned as she began to pump his cock in a similar pace, hearing him softly moan in response to her. He knew that he shouldn't go so far with her, but the fear of losing her tonight was fresh in his mind, the way Blackwall held her...He inserted a second finger into her womanhood, causing her to moan even louder, throwing her head back as she hissed at the slight pain but she wanted more. "Cullen, please!" she moaned as Cullen watched her with lustful eyes. "Please, what?" he asked softly in a husky voice as she turned her head away, blushing madly. "I want...I want more…" she whispered as she released his cock, tugging on his pants. He swallowed hard, his erection now throbbing at her words. "I...I've never done this before. So please...be gentle with me." she said as she looked at him with her pure eyes.

He threw all caution to the wind, sliding her pants down slowly as she lifted her hips to help. Once they were off, he sat up, his legs criss crossed as he guided her to sit up, her eyes widened as she finally saw his now exposed cock. She bit her lower lip as he pulled her onto her lap, her bare ass against his thighs as he wrapped his arms arounds her, holding her in a precious manner as he went back to kissing and nipping her exposed neck. Each kiss, each lip, each touch was his way of showing her she was precious to him, she knew that.

She needed this though.

They both needed this.

He slid his hands down to her ass, gripping them tightly as she moved herself forward, licking her lips as she brought her womanhood to his cock. He groaned as he slid his cock against her moistened pussy, making her wrap her arms around his neck to cling onto him. "Cullen, I don't think it'll fit…" she said softly as she watched nervously at his cock. He smiled as he kissed her lips briefly, sliding his cock into her slowly. She moaned against his mouth as he entered her, softly scratching his back to the new pleasure she was feeling. He paused as he felt her virginity barrier, crashed his lips hard against hers before pulling his himself out a bit before slamming into her, breaking her virginity barrier. She had a muffled scream against his lips, pain shooting through her body as he stilled himself in her so her body could get adjusted to him. She rested her head against his shoulder as she wiggled her hips, hearing him moan against her. "Don't tease me Rain…" Cullen said softly. She looked up into his eyes, watching as he was struggling to contain himself.

Her pussy was clenching his cock tightly, he needed to move soon but he wanted to wait until she was ready. With only a few inches in her and with no sex experience himself, he didn't know if his human cock was too much for elven pussy, knowing that his manhood was above average to the normal Templars he once knew. His eyes widened in surprise when Rainlily wrapped her her legs tightly around his waist. "Please Cullen..." she moaned as she wiggled her hips, trying to pleasure herself, he realized. He leaned forward to lay her down, her ass resting on his knees as he rubbing his tip penis around in circles teasingly, looking down at Rainlily. "Tell me what you want, Rainlily." He said roughly, thrusting his tip into her slit, making her moan. "I want you." She moaned out. He did a quick thrust in her again, hearing her groan in desperation. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. She grunted, "I want you in me, Cullen. Make me yours..."  
"You are mine." He whispered and slammed in to her, stretching her farther than she thought possible.  
She gasped and clawed down his back as he sank to the hilt within her, feeling him twisting inside her, rubbing against all of her walls as his cock kissed her womb.  
"Maker preserve me," he whispered, unable to move while feeling her tight slick heat surrounding him, her walls tightening around him, her wetness coating all around him. "Please Cullen, don't stop." She moaned out, moving against him. He began to pounding at her, Setting a brutal pace; he penetrated her over and over, her head thrown back and screaming out his name. "Ugh, Rainlily!" he grunted, feeling his sweat roll on him as he continued slamming into her tight pussy. "You're so big Cullen, I want more of you!." She moaned out loud.  
Quickly pulling out, he flipped her onto her knees and grabbed onto her hips again, slamming his big cock back into her dripping pussy, hearing her cry out his name once more; driving him crazy.  
He was so near...The wave emanated and she could feel it as she steadied herself. Realizing that they had hurriedly jumped into their sexual encounter, she anticipated a withdrawal since there was no protection. 

But he never stopped.

He clutched her ass, providing no chance for her to escape or retreat even with her groan of 'no' the shaking of her head. With a groan of passion and rapture, he emptied his seed inside her; her womb drenched with his seed. Panting heavily he laid down on the made up bed under them, pulling her against him as she was still shaking from the adrenaline sex. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his sweaty chest, with ragged breathing. He rubbed her back with his nails, trying to control his breathing. He grabbed his coat close by, and covered her with it, making sure she wasn't exposed.

"That was-"

"Amazing?" she interjected.

He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Unexpected. I wasn't planning on our first time together to be in a tent, you deserved more." he told her genuinely. She sat up, looking down at him as she grabbed her pants nearby, in case any unexpected visitors came. She put them on before laying back on the floor with him, resting her head on his chest as she smiled at him. "Regardless of where we do…it….I'm still glad it was you I did this with, first." she said happily. He smiled at her honestly but a voice made him question, 'Would there be more men?' He shook it off as she closed her eyes, feeling sleep taking over her. "Promise me you'll stay until I fall asleep? I know you have business to take care of later." she asked. He ran his hand through her hair, smiling at her beauty. "Yes, try and get some sleep." he told her. She made a small humming sound, agreeing to him it seemed like. Within seconds, both fell asleep.

 **Okay, THIS was the longest chapter I have ever written!**

 **WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

 **NO PROTECTION, SHOULD THERE BE A BABY SURPRISE?**

 **A BABY SCARE?**

 **OR, NO BABY!**

 **PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE, I'LL CONSIDER PUTTING IT IN!**

 **THANKS AGAIN AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW SO YOU KNOW WHEN TO COME BACK**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF BIOWARE OR DRAGON AGE, BUT RAINLILY I DO!**


	21. These Moments

" _Cover me!"_

 _Cullen looked around, seeing himself in the Hinterlands, trees on fire as he attempted to move but was frozen in spot._

" _Kill the mage!"_

 _Cullen looked before him, seeing Backwall, Iron Bull and Varric standing protectively as he saw Rainlily look in horror before her face became hard, ready to face her enemies. He saw as he realized they were defending themselves against mages, with Samson walking towards them in his Templar armor, his eyes solely on Rainlily. Rainlily yelped as she was shot with electricity but shook it off as she continued throwing spells. "Keep her alive! She is mine!" Samson yelled, throwing a Cleanse at her. She fell to her knees, struggling to breathe before she fell to the floor, losing consciousness. Cullen saw as Blackwall fell after being shot with a fireball, Iron fell to his knees as he was surrounded by ice, and Varric was frozen by ice. Cullen attempted to Cleanse them but realized that he was unable to without large lyrium dose to take._

 _Samson laughed as he kneeled before Rainlily, ripping off her headband over her forehead, revealing her Tranquility mark. He looked over to Cullen, making Cullen look at him in surprise. "If you had your abilities, this wouldn't have happened." Samson said before he lifted her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder. Cullen tried moving, but was frozen as Rainlily was now awake, and trying to fight for her release. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes and began to scream for him, holding her hand up for him to reach, even though it was impossible._

000000000000

Cullen woke up in a panic, looking down as he saw Rainlily still asleep on his chest, causing him to sigh in relief as he saw that she was safe. He ran his hand slowly through her hair, hearing her make a small moan, a smile planted her face from his ministrations. "Good morning." she whispered lazily, opening her eyes to him. He smirked, "Good morning." he said softly. Visions of his dream came back, her and their companions being attacked by mages and templars, her being taken away by Samson while, he himself, had no way of stopping him.

Was his decision to stop taking lyrium the best choice?

He remembered the fear in her eyes, the way Samson targeted her. Was being with her risk her safety?

"Cullen?" he snapped out of it when he heard her, gazing over to her to see her watching him with a worried look. "Are you alright?" she asked as straddled his waist, checking his temperature when she rested her hand against his forehead. He rested one hand on her lower back firmly as he slid his hand up her back, grabbing a fist full of her hair as he pushed her down, kissing her feverishly. She moaned in surprise before she gave in to him, closing her eyes as she felt her body heat up once more. He invaded her mouth, his tongue dominating hers as he slid his free hand down to her luscious ass, squeezing her tightly.

She was safe.

They were safe.

But, for how long?

He ended their kiss slowly, looking at her tenderly as he took in her onyx eyes. "Never better." he whispered sincerely, making her smile down at him. "I should go before everyone is awake. Will you be alright?" he asked her genuinely. She smiled and nodded as she got off him, sitting down as he rose up his feet. He put his tunic on before he offered her his hand, which she happily took as she got to her feet. Their time was silent yet peaceful as she helped him put on his coat, brushing off the dirt from it. "Rainlily…" she looked up at him as he took her hands into his, looking at her with an apologetic smile. "I don't regret last night, but I apologize for doing it at this…this location. Next time, it will be an appropriate place, you have my word." he told her.

She couldn't help but chuckle, "Planning it soon, Commander Cullen?" she asked. He chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. "If you only knew how mesmerizing you are…" he said softly, making her blush. She swatted his chest playfully, making him walk backwards out of her tent. "I'll see you soon, then." she said, briefly kissing him before he walked out of the tent. "I'll be with the men, should you need me." he told her briefly, thankful there weren't scouts nearby as he left her tent.

Within a few hours, they were back on the road, the march full of joyous soldiers, the companions mostly keeping to themselves. Cullen continuously watched Rainlily, his mind drifting to the passionate night. The way her body arched, the way she moaned for him, the way her ass fit perfectly in his hands. But the dream coming back to him, the way Samson appeared disturbed him greatly. He knew that they'd have to take care of him, but he was more determined to find out more about his role in this.

Rainlily wanted to talk to Mark, but she knew he was dealing with the events at Adamant Fortress. The rush of memories was going to eventually come to him, but any little thing would be able to trigger one, or many, of them. Throughout the trip, the men would stop for sleep, with everyone seeming like everything was normal. Cullen would stay up late doing reports and observing the war table they had set up. Rainlily would check on him, just sitting quietly beside him, or periodically pass through to simply touch his back; it was those moments where he was thankful and appreciative on how well she took his role in the Inquisition.

The final weeks of the trip though, it was tough on Cullen. He started to have more vivid nightmares, waking up in sweats from the horror playing through his head. He couldn't afford Rainlily to see him in this state, he felt ashamed that the lyrium withdrawal was affecting him. Rainlily noticed his demeanor change, his distance with her also noticed. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. He used to love her simple touches when she passed him, but he began evading her touches, left the area if she was merely a few feet away from him. She even tried to visit his tent, but he wouldn't acknowledge her. One morning, she had woken up to a missing Cullen, who ventured to Skyhold on his own, with a handful of his men following him.

In that month of time, they made their way back to Skyhold. Skyhold was bustling with people and merchants, no doubt Josephine's doing with the Winter Palace ball coming up. Mark was surprised to see that his clan had yet to arrive but brushed it off; he couldn't afford to see them emotionally and mentally with all that had happened with his memories. What he was struggling with more than anything, though, was looking at his sister. The past few nights, memories came slowly back to him. Visions of him and his sister trying to hunt, the way he guided her through life when his parents would go hunting, and even the times his sister would take turns healing members of the clan; which was a rarity in a mage in their youth. He loved it, at first, until memories of his parent's death emerged. The rage demon was right, he was better off not knowing the truth, remembering. The former Keeper had taught Rainlily the skills that she currently had, using the veins and trees to her advantage, his parents proud, but the surprise attack by Minrah's family was too much. Minrah and her brother Darlin WERE there, it was clear that they had participated more than he initially thought. Regardless, they were a part of his parent's death, but his emotions were getting to him. He had parents, loving parents, and a wonderful sister. He had a clan we would've laid his life down for, but what about now? And his sister? It wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help but feel angry.

Rainlily walked over to Mark, smiling softly at him as he gazed over Skyhold. "It's grown a lot since Haven, hasn't it?" she asked, putting her hands behind her back. He nodded before he looked down at her, forcing a smile. "Indeed, so have all of us." he told her as he walked up to the stairs to the Throne Room, his sister following him. "We should head to the war room, I have no doubt that everyone else is already waiting for us." he told her as he immediately guided them to the war room, seeing Orlesian's staring them behind their masked faces, making her question why they were staring so much.

Upon immediately walking into the throne room, Leliana looked at the duo with a smile. "It's good to see you both arrived back safely. We seem to have a lot of work ahead of us." Leliana said. Mark smirked, "Becoming popular, are we?" he jested. "We couldn't seem to get anyone's attention, now everyone wants OUR attention." Josephine said with a smile. "While you were gone" Josephine stated "we officially received a letter personally from Empress Celeste. She said we were welcome to the Palace, if we increase our reputation just a bit more. Might I recommend we take care of some requests close to Orlais, where it matters most." Rainlily looked around as Josephine spoke, "Where is Commander Cullen?" she asked curiously. Leliana glanced at her, frowning. "He hasn't reported to me, but I know he was last back in his office. Perhaps someone should fetch him?" Leliana suggested. "Markhallan, can you go, please? I'm worried about him." Rainlily said softly. Mark looked at the concerned look of his sister and nodded to her. "Sure thing, sister." he answered shortly. The women watched him in surprise, hearing their Inquisitor was foreign and concerning them as he marched in a fast pace. When he had finally arrived at Cullen's Tower, nothing prepared him for the lyrium bottle breaking before him.

"Maker, I didn't hear you come in!"

00000000000000000000

Rainlily jumped off her bed, standing at attention as her door swung open, her eyes darting with a worried look as she saw her brother walk in. "Brother…" she said, nervous as he sat down on the bed, her sitting alongside him slowly. He took a deep breath before he looked at her, with a small smile on his face. "So, Cullen and I had a long talk," he said "He'll be fine, but he needs time. He...has informed Cassandra to find another Commander for his position." Rainlily gasped as she covered her mouth, sadness immediately hit her, her heart torn. "Are you sure?" she asked, unsure how to feel. Markhallan nodded slowly, clearly affected by recent events. "We need to be prepared if he does decide to leave, just in case. I'm sorry, sister." he told her. She smiled sadly and shook her head, "It's not your fault...I knew something was wrong. I just wish I was there for him sooner, or that he could rely on me, as I do in him." she explained as she looked down at her lap. There was silence in the room, what was once a calm feeling has turned slowly tense. The tension was in the air, Rainlily could feel it when Mark turned to her. Memories of what he saw in the Fade came back to him suddenly, his mother prepared for her death as his father tried to reason with the woman. Their cries still ringing in his ear, but he kept hearing in the back of his head, " _Your DAUGHTER is the one who wronged me...I'm not sorry for what I am about to do."_

"We need to discuss the Fade...about Darlin, about the Keeper…" Markhallan said softly, in a low voice that Rainlily almost couldn't hear him. "I remember" he spoke softly "seeing our parents pinned down by someone of our own clan. The woman spoke of you being the reason for everything that happened as we hid behind trees nearby. What...what did you do?" Mark asked. Rainlily closed her eyes, she could hear the devastation in his voice, but right now, she was hurt that he said those words to her. "I didn't do anything, brother. I was born a mage, at the same time as Minrah. But you know, each clan can only have one Keeper and one apprentice. If a clan is without an apprentice and another clan has more than mage, one must be sent to that needed clan…" she explained. "So Minrah was selected to go to the other clan?" Markhallan asked. Rainlily nodded, "Our family was a family line of skilled hunters, her family was halla keepers. The Keeper had seen us as more prominent and needed than hers. I don't know what made her decide this, but her parents had to stay with our clan as they send her away, so I understand their frustrations...but for them to go that far... we were only 6!" she answered.

"So, they really did die because of you…" he whispered. Rainlily looked at him in horror, her heart torn even more. "W-What?" she questioned. "If only you weren't a mage, a threat. But really, if you offered yourself to go instead of Minrah, our parents would still be alive..." He looked at her in shock, horrified that he said those words out loud. She shot up onto her feet, her mouth forcing her to frown as she felt tears forming behind her eyes. "How dare you...I was only 6, Markhallan! I had only learned of my magic a few months prior to this after Minrah discovered her magic! No one ever DECIDES to be a mage! Minrah and her family killed our parents, not me!" She shouted.

"You may as well have!"

Rainlily cupped her mouth, crying now as the tears fell from her eyes. Mark was horrified regretful in his decisions of words.

"Rainlily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Rainlily bolted to her door, refusing to look at him as she held the door open for her. "I need you to leave!" Markhallan had walked towards her, but she refused to look at him as her tears rolled down her face.

"Rainlily-"

"I have never once looked at you as anything more than my brother! Not a Templar, not as typical Dalish Hunter, or as a threat...but as a loving brother that has never stopped looking after me and protecting me since we reunited! I'm sorry you have me for a sister." she said before she pushed him out, closing and sealing the door behind him.

00000000000

The day and night came and went too soon, it was now a few hours before dawn, and she knew she had overstayed her welcome. Her armor was still banged up from Adamant Fortress, so she decided to go in a new armor that was pre-made for her by none other than Vivienne. Her tunic was felt like a second skin to her, not too tight but loose either. It was a white tunic that was cut straight down, exposing the center curve of her breasts before it was stopped at the end of her breasts, with black outlining her sides on the tunic. She was adorned with a belt with an Andraste crest as the buckle, her black tights and boots to go with it. She strapped on her small tome to the side of her belt, with a pouch behind her containing her potions; she was ready.

She had walked out of her tower, her eyes landing at Cullen's tower before her. Cullen never came to seek her out, but after what she just experienced last night, maybe it was a good thing. Cullen might leave soon, she may never be able to say goodbye, but she wasn't too sure if she wanted to stay either in Skyhold. "Lady Lavellan!" she looked up, startled to see Scout Aedan running towards her. "I'm afraid I'm in a hurry, Scout Aedan." She said softly, hoping to avoid bringing attention to herself. "My apologies, however, it's Commander Cullen." He informed her. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she was suddenly alert. "It's the Commander, he has himself locked in his tower since yesterday. I'm actually a bit worried about him…" Scout Aedan told her. She moved past him as she went to the door, attempting to push open, with no luck. "I can unlock it if you want to go in." She rested her head against the door, her eyes closing as she thought this thoroughly.

What was she doing here? She was trying to leave before anyone noticed her missing, but her heartfelt for him, it wanted to reach out for him in his time in need. She sighed as she nodded, she needed to do this before she left for the Hinterlands. She needed closure, she needed to let him go so, she nodded. Scout Aedan's face lit up as he walked over to the door. "Thank you, Lady Lavellan." He whispered as he unlocked the door, allowing a small enough space for her to squeeze in. She slid into the tower, the door closing softly behind her as she saw an empty office. If he was wasn't here, then...

She took off her boots, wanting to catch him by surprise before walked over to the ladder that she knew led to his bedroom, but she bit her lip in nervousness. She took a deep breath before she climbed the ladder as softly and quietly as she could, hoping to catch him off guard. As she soon as she reached the top, she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his left side facing her as he faced the wall. His head was bowed down, his palms against his forehead as his knees rested on top of his knees. She immediately noticed his armor was off, with only brown pants and a beige tunic. She had never seen him before so casual, but she shook her head as she approached him. "Cullen…" she whispered ever so softly. She heard him as he took a deep breath, not even bothering to look up at her. "Stop…" he said softly. She frowned as she froze in her spot, she could hear the pain in his voice. "You need to leave…" Cullen told her. She fidgeted as she tried to figure out her next move. "I was worried about you. I…can't stand seeing you in pain." She told him. He shook his head, refusing to acknowledge her. "Don't push me away." She said, her sadness bundling in her chest. When all she received is his silence, she knew she had to do something else. She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out how to make him speak to her, to console to her. She took a deep breath, deciding she would do something her mother would do whenever she was in pain…sing.

" _You with the sad eyes"_

Cullen took a deep breath, ' _Good.'_ She thought.

" _Don't be discouraged,"_

She walked closer to him.

" _Oh, I realize,_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people"_

She crouched at his feet, his eyes struggling to not look at her.

" _You can lose sight of it all_

 _The darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small"_

She cupped his cheek, softly brining his head up so he could look into her eyes, a small smile on her face.

" _Show me a smile then,_

 _Don't be unhappy_

 _Can't remember when,_

 _I last saw you laughing_

 _This world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear,_

 _Just call me up,_

 _'Cause I will always be there"_

She took a deep breath, before continuing, her eyes never leaving his.

" _And I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you"_

His eyes widened at her confession, but she had to continue.

" _So, don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful"_

She kissed his forehead, wanting to assure him.

" _I see your true colors_

 _Shining through (true colors)_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So, don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful (they're beautiful)_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Oh oh…"_

She smiled as she finished, her eyes watching his as he looked at her. He looked at her in such a mesmerizing way. Her voice was so beautiful, even Andraste would be in an envy for her voice. He pulled her against him, pulling her into a tight embrace. She took in his manly scent, he smelled of rain, morning dew even. His body warmth engulfed her as he kissed her cheek, his breath against her ear, causing her to shiver from the sensation. "Maker, Rainlily, forgive me." He whispered, feeling her warmth, and ever so thankful he wasn't wearing his armor. "You've always been there for me when I wasn't strong enough. I just wanted to so the same for you." He pulled back a bit, resting his forehead against hers as he took a deep breath. "Since Adamant Fortress, nightmares have been plaguing me. Nightmares of your demise, of the people I saw die before Kirkwall." He told her. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "Before Kirkwall, I was a different person. I was a Templar back in Fereldan who cared for his charges, always kick to defend them. During the Blight, The Circle of Magi had fallen to the hands of a blood mage. The mages who didn't become demons were mainly killed. As for the templars, we were put together, killing us one by one as if we were nothing. Their deaths plagued me, as did the demons." He explained.

"After that, I still wanted to serve, so I went to Kirkwall, but it only led to more bloodshed. I realized that I wanted nothing to do with the Circle, there were no changes. If not, it was only worse. If Kirkwall remained in its ways before the explosion of the Chantry, I don't think I'd care for you the same I did today and the thought of that…sickens me." He said as he took her face into his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks affectionately. She smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. "If I hadn't come here, I never would've spoken with you, or adored as much as I did now." Rainlily confessed. He smiled, "Didn't you say you love me?" he asked her. She blushed as she attempted to pull away from her grasp. "I do love you. You're my everything. I would give you anything you asked for." His left hand slid into her hair, grabbing a handful as he forced her to look at him. "I love you too."

He pressed his lips against hers, a moan escaping her lips in surprise as he pulled her tightly against him, her breasts pressed against his chest. He pulled her up, his lips never leaving hers as he laid her down onto the bed, his body hovering over hers. He pulled away from her, leaving her breathless as be looked down at her.

Wait…

"What are you wearing?" he asked out loud, seeing her outfit was like Vivienne's, her cleavage popping out to him. Her hair was wild underneath her, her panting a bit with her face blushing.

Andraste preserve him…

She blushed, "I, uh, didn't anything else to wear." She admitted as she looked away.He chuckled, kissing the tip of her elven ear before licking ever so gently, causing her to shiver. He moved down to her neck, licking her neck before he sucked on her neck, leaving her a hickey for many to see. Rainlily bit her lower lip, trying to fight back moaning loudly as she had rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling her pussy getting moist from his ministrations. He pulled back to face her cleavage, the exposed chest taunting him for a touch. He placed kisses down her chest, before slowly licking upward as his left hand slid into her top, cupping her breasts when he pinched her nipple, teasing her as let out another moan. Her hands slid into his hair when he trailed to her right breast, his other hand pulling back the fabric, so he had better access to her breast.

He slid his hands out, pulling back to undo her belt as she undid her ties, loosening the top off, exposing herself in her white corset. "Maker…" he whispered; his cock fully erected from the mere sight of her in the corset. She pouted as she tugged on his shirt, "I want to see you too." She said sadly. As she undid her corset, Cullen pulled his shirt over his shoulder, throwing his shirt to her top. She threw her corset to the piles of clothes collecting on the floor, Cullen watching intently as he pulled her hands together over her head, pinning her with one hand. She bit her lower lip in anticipation when his actions caused her to slightly arch her body up to him. He was a fool to ignore her for so long…He missed her touches, her kisses, her body. He knew he would spend the rest of his time making it up to her and tonight, he wanted to see every inch of her, and bring her to completion.

"Commander!"

He growled as he heard one of his scouts below, his eyes never leaving Rainlily as he guided his hands down the valley of her chest to the top of her tights, watching as she wiggled her hips in anticipation; her expression turning into lust with her breath becoming a little heavy. "We need your help, Commander! Are you awake?" Cullen snapped his eyes to the ladder, his hands going still when he heard a squeak near the ladder. "I'm awake, scout!" he yelled at him. Rainlily decided to be brave at that moment, and with her right foot, traced his cock through his breeches. He looked at her in surprise as he let a surprised moan, attempting to ignore the ministrations she was enforcing on him. She smiled as she bit her lower lip, continuing as she brought her left foot to his shaft, gently pumping his cock as the heat in her pussy build up. "Lady Lavellan is not in her room, Commander! We are ordered by Lady Leliana to search all the towers. I must ask to see your room!" the scout yelled. Cullen didn't hear him as he was enjoying her ministrations, watching her feet doing the work for a moment before he pushed her feet away. He slid his hands into her tights, cupping her pussy as he slid a finger into her.

She let out a loud moan, covering her mouth as she spread her legs out for him. He leaned down to her left ear, his hot breath against her ear that led a shock of excitement through her body. "I want to hear you moan, Rainlily. Moan for me." He whispered to her in a husky voice, pulling her mouth down as she let out a small moan. He slid his finger over her clit, making her scream out a moan as she arched her body against his, causing him to hiss in pleasure as she pressed against his erection. "You're so wet for me, Rain. Do you want more?" he asked as he slid his hand out of pussy and pulled down her tights, throwing them to the side as well. She nodded as she used her feet to push down his loose breaches. He chuckled as he placed his hands on her knees, pulling her knees up to bending positions, pushing them back enough to see her pussy open and exposed to him.

"Commander? Are you alright?" the scout asked, concerned at the Commander's silence. "Never better." He said with a smile, pressing the tip of his cock against her clit. "Cullen!" Rainlily moaned in a whimper, her head thrashing to the side from the pleasure he caused her.

"Commander!? Who's-"

"Lady Lavellan is with me, scout. Tell everyone not to worry. She won't be available for a while, though." Cullen shouted as he heard to door slam. He slid his cock against her pussy, toying with her a bit more as he relished in her desperation. "Cullen, please!" she moaned out as she wiggled her hips. She wanted him to be in her so badly, her womb was squeezing painfully for him. He smiled as he aligned himself with the entrance of her pussy, looking into her eyes. "You teased me first, love." He told her as she looked at him in disbelief. "But you made me moan when your scout was here! What if he heard us?" she asked. His eyes looked predatory as he leaned down to her, his lips brushing against hers. "If people don't know about us, they will now. I want them to know you are mine…as I am yours." He said softly before he slid into her. She moaned softly as he filled her, her pussy clenching around his cock tightly, refusing to let him leave her despite her body struggling to adjust to his girth. "Cullen! Ugh, you're so big!" she moaned out loud as he released her hands, allowing her to slide her hands down his chest. He groaned as he waited a moment, kissing her apologetically before he began a slow rhythm. Her moans encouraged him to go faster, encouraged that she adapted to his size, and began a brutal pace when he hit a certain spot.

She threw her head back, screaming his name out loud, she wouldn't be surprised if all of Skyhold heard her as she attempted to meet his thrusts; but he continued to pound into her. He felt his end coming, but he refused to release until she was ready. Rainlily wanted more, and sat up, pushing him back a little. He couldn't help but smile as she forced him onto his back, straddling him as she slid his cock back into her aching pussy. She leaned forward a bit, her hands resting on his chest as she rode, her hips moving on their own as she continuously moaned from the sensation. "Oh, Cullen. I love the way you feel inside me." She said softly as he slid his hands down to her plump ass, squeezing roughly as he took in the view of her. Her hair moving with her as she impaled his cock, her face flushed with her breasts bounced with her, her moans driving him wild. She felt her end coming, her womb begging to be filled by the man they missed the most. "Cullen, I'm…I'm going to cum." She whimpered. He couldn't help but moan as he lifted his hips up, lifting her ass up and down on a fast pace, Rainlily throwing her head back and screamed his name. "I'm cumming!" he groaned. She fell onto his chest as she had a powerful orgasm, his seed entering her womb in an overwhelming spasm.

Cullen held her protectively as she cuddled him, both panting heavily from the aftermath.

"That…was…amazing." She said as she kissed his cheek. He chuckled, rolled her to her side, spooning her as she looked back at him questionably. "I'm afraid we aren't finished yet, love." He whispered into her ear in a husky voice, sucking on the tip of her pointy ear as he picked up her leg, sliding into her sensitive pussy once more. She moaned almost painfully as her over sensitive pussy welcomed his hard cock once more, wrapping her arm up to cradle the back of his head, his mouth teasing her ears. "Cullen!" she moaned, his pace speeding up as she closed her eyes in bliss, moving her ass to keep up with his pace, their skins slapping that could be heard throughout the room. He slid his hand down to pinch her clit, throwing her head back into a scream as she was losing the will to keep up with him. "I love the way you moan for me." He said as he began a brutal pace, her moans becoming louder by each thrust. She turned her head to him, her mouth assaulting his, his tongue invaded her instantly, waging a war with her hot tongue. He felt his end coming, her pussy building into a release. With a few more thrusts, he creampied into her, his seed shooting into her womb once more for the night as Rainlily screamed a moan into his mouth. As soon as she came down from her high, Cullen kissed her cheek, smiling as he had rolled her onto her back once. "We are not done."

000000000000

Rainlily stretching as she awoke from her slumber, yawning before she sat up, straightening herself up to her feet. She noticed immediately that he was missing, and the moon was shining from the hole in the ceiling; it was late at night now and had no doubt it was the next day. She walked closer to the ladder and she saw that there was light emanating from the office. She smiled as she looked around to see his signature lion coat on the floor nearby and put on his coat. She couldn't help but smell his coat, inhaling his masculine scent. She went down the ladder and saw Cullen looking down at reports. He had worn his beige loose tunic with his brown trousers, and she couldn't help but smile at seeing him in such a casual outfit. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked softly, walking barefoot towards him. He smirked as he nodded. "Indeed. My scouts have brought only a couple of reports to look over. I will be only a moment." He explained as he lifted a report up. She walked past him to the bookshelf nearby, leaving him to finish the reports. She never had really explored his tower much, but unfortunately much to do or look at. He was the Commander though; he was a busy man with a responsibility that couldn't afford for him to have distractions.

Cullen sighed as he threw the reports down to the table, the reports were nothing of importance as he thought they would be; simply updates for the Inquisitor's upcoming trip to the Emerald Graves. He turned to Rainlily, only to have his eyes widened in surprise. Rainlily wore his coat, with her bare feet exposed, her body facing towards the door as she glanced through a book in her hand. "Maker's breath…" he couldn't help but whisper, regretting it instantly when she turned to him casually. "Is everything alright?" she asked, putting the book back on the shelf, exposing her naked elven body between his open coat. He never he could never look at his coat without thinking of her naked at this moment. "I, uh…" he looked away, ignoring his dick becoming erected at the sight of her. She walked over to him, resting a hand on his forearm as she looked up at his eyes in concern. "Cullen?" she asked softly. He slid his hands into the opening of the coat, his hands resting on her waist, pulling her against him as he placed a chaste kiss in her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying his lips for that moment. "I don't think I want to see you in anything else but this." He said in a suggestive manner, making her giggle. "I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to it." She said, smiling up at him, noticing as she was pressed into his desk.

Cullen smirked as he threw everything off his desk onto the floor, lifting Rainlily onto the desk, sitting her down at her as she yelped in surprise. "Why, Commander! Don't you have reports to finish?" Rainlily jested, giggling. She gulped as she felt his hand on her back, guiding her down onto her back as he leaned over her. "What I attend, my dear Rain, is to ravish you on my desk…in my coat." He told her honestly. Before she could protest, he pulled the jacket open, exposing her naked body to him once more. She bit her lower lip as he placed kisses down her body, his mouth reaching her hairless pussy. He kissed her womanhood, hearing her let out a small moan before he pulled the pussy lips open. She let a loud moan as one of her hands slid into his hair, bring her left free hand to her mouth nuzzle her moans. He smirked before he began tonguing her pussy, eating her out as he inserted a finger into her ger tightness. Rainlily arched her body off the table, thrashing her head to the side as she screamed out a moan, her hand gripping his hair as she loses herself to the pleasure. After a few minutes of eating her, he pulled down his trousers before he released her, hearing her whimper as he removed his mouth to stand. He threw his top off once more, watching her panting, her face flushed as he aligned his hard dick against her pussy.

He slid into her, causing her to groan as she rolled her head back, enjoying his cock filling her all over again. He put his hands on the desk, bracing himself as he started a relentless pace in her body, her hands bracing the top of the desk as she screamed out his name. The sight of her in the coat was driving him to a new level of lust. He wanted to look at his desk and his coat and thinking of nothing but her screaming for him in pleasure. He took her hands into his, watching in fascination as she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as connected with her as much as possible. "Cullen, please!" she moaned as she began panting. "Please what?" he asked her in a husky voice. "More, please! Give it to me harder!" she pleaded, whimpering her moans from the pleasure he was giving her. He pulled for a moment before rolling her over to her stomach. She turned her head sideways to look over to him, her legs dangling off the desk, but her toes were unable to touch the floor. He moved the tail of the coat to the side to see her plump ass bare for him, his hands sliding over them as he squeezed. He slid back into her waiting pussy, bringing her knees up to the table, spreading her as far as possible; it was almost as if she was about to do a split!

He brought his hands up to her waist and began a brutal pace on more, their sweat creating slapped skins echoing through the room as he thrusted harshly into her body. She screamed his name once more, her hands reaching back to hold onto his wrists as she attempted to keep up with his pace. He noticed her attempt and slapped her ass, loving as he saw her ass jiggle with his thrusts and slap. "Just brace yourself, love." He told her as he pinned her hands behind her back with one hand, his other grabbing a fist full of her hair, pulling her up to him. She began to whimper in pleasure, her body giving into him as his pussy was now kissing the opening to her womb. "Cullen, wait, please. This feels different…" she told him in a low voice, she was having a hard time trying to focus. He couldn't hear her though; he felt his end coming. "Rainlily, I'm going to cum soon." He told her, losing himself to the pleasure once more. He wanted more; his semen was ready to invade her body. "Cullen, please!" she implored but it was too late. She screamed out as she came hard, her body pulsating as he groaned loudly, his seed shooting straight into her awaiting womb as it flooded her pussy.

He sat down, pulling her into his lap, setting her knees on each of him as she rested against his chest. Rainlily leaned back a bit to look at Cullen, smiling at him. "I can't help but notice that we've had sex nearly all day. I don't think I have the energy to even walk." Rainlily informed him. "I wanted to make up for lost time, I just can't seem to get enough of you though." He told her, cupping her cheek once more. She couldn't help but giggle, "Nor I you. I might have to talk to Josephine about getting me a coat just like yours." She confessed. He chuckled at her comment but looked down for a moment. She looked at him in concern when his hand fell from her face. "What is it?" she asked, worried about a change in his demeanor. He looked back up at her, "I didn't once think of your feelings today. Are you alright? Are you and your brother alright?" he asked her, cupping her cheek once more. She smiled sadly, nodding. "I got to see you, talk to you…you even had your way with me. You did think of my feelings. My brother is something else." She insisted. He wanted to smile at her commented, but he instead continued to look into her eyes.

"Did something happen?" he asked her. She bit her lower lip, contemplating how she should tell him. "More of his memories have been coming back, but he's not the same with me. He blamed me for the death of our parents…on my magic. I never wanted to be a mage, but I have always done my best o use it only for good. But, my brother…it hurt me so much." She explained to him. He sighed, "How long ago did this happen?" he asked her. She shrugged, "The day before I came to see you. I actually came to see you before I left. I was going to leave Skyhold." She answered, looking down. He looked her surprised by her answer. "I'm so sorry Rainlily. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. Can I tell you something you, though?" he said, guiding her face to look at him. "You are a kind woman, a caring mage, who thinks of nothing but helping others despite the hardships you've had to endure. You, Rainlily Lavellan, are a remarkable woman and I refuse for you to leave us now, or ever." He told her, placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled, kissing him back quickly before he pulled back, his hand going through one of the pockets on his coat.

"I…wanted to give you something a while ago, but I didn't know when was a good time. Now is a perfect time though." He said, pulling out a thin leather necklace with a silver coin as its pendant. "What's this?" she asked as she tried to reach for it. He chuckled as he wrapped it around her neck, tying it for her as the silver coin rested on her chest above the valley of her breasts. "This is my good luck charm from when I first entered the Circle. I wanted you to have it, for my sake." He told her. "But this is your good luck charm!" Rainlily whined. He smiled to her, "Yes, but you are important to me. I don't know where your adventures will lead you, but I want this to be on you, so you can also return to me." He told her. She smiled, hugging him tightly in happiness. "I promise to keep you safe…to return to you." She told him. He held her in his arms, enjoying her warmth as he breathed in her scent.

Rainlily released attempting to lift her leg up, when Cullen pinned her in place, a groan coming from him. "What's wrong?" she asked, but when she put her leg down to his side, she moaned softly.

Oh shit, they were still connected.

She blushed as she looked back into his eyes, seeing his eyes piercing back at her. "I, uh, don't suppose you want another go?" she asked. "Are you sure you have enough energy?" he asked her. She smiled, wiggling her hips, fighting a moan from the pleasure so she could watch him trying to control himself. "Carry me?" she asked innocently. He stood up, lifting her up with him, her arms wrapping around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, his dick hardened from inside her. He thrust sharply into her, resting her head against his shoulder as she moaned his name. "Your wish is my command."

00000000000

The morning had come when Cullen awoke, with Rainlily sitting up in bed beside him, dressed in a shoulder-less tunic, exposing the top of her cleavage, as well his pendant for him to see. He smiled, sitting up on the bed as he rearranged the bed sheet that covered his lower torso. "Good morning." He greeted her, watching as she was twirling a stick of some kind in a bowl with black thick liquid of some kind. "Good morning, ma vhenan." She said, looking over to him for a moment with a smile before looking back at the liquid. "What does that mean?" he asked her, interested. He had never heard her speak in the Dalish language, and it was interesting to hear her. "Ma vhenan means my heart." She said softly as she looked over to him once more, smiling at him lovingly. He grabbed her free hand and pulled her arm gently, making her giggle as she crawled over to him, straddling him as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now Commander, I must beg of you, please don't ravish me so soon. I don't know if I can walk again if I give in!" she said dramatically, making him laugh.

"I would love nothing more than to ravish you. I am afraid though if I do, the rest of Skyhold will break down my doors looking for you." Cullen admitted, making her blush. "Alas, what a cruel fate." She jested, chuckling. He smiled, looking over to the bowl she abandoned at the end table. "What were you doing just now?" he asked her. She beamed as she sat back on his thighs. "Well, I realized that last night I had nothing to give you in return for the lucky coin. So, I thought, maybe you'd allow me to draw something on you." She explained to him. "Would it be your tattoo?" he asked of her. She smiled, shrugging. "If you'd like, but I could also give you one that best represents you." She answered. "Who do I represent?" he asked curiously. "June, God of Crafts. He is said to be the one who taught our people how to create bows, arrows, and knives as well as teaching us how to hunt and defend ourselves." She explained. He smiled at her. "That does sound like something I do…" he admitted.

She rolled off him and sat along the edge of the bed as he scooted closer to her, thankful he was shirtless for this moment. "Which would you like?" she asked, moving so she sat alongside him, taking his hand and turning his wrist upwards for her to see. 'Why don't you put your tattoo here." He suggested. She smiled at him, nodding as she took the brush from the bowl. "It'll be temporary for a few months, okay? So, don't move." She informed him before she began her tattoo on him. He loved her tattoo, he wanted something he could look at while she was away. Something to remind him of her…other than his coat. "Done!" he looked down, smiling to see her tattoo on him. "This is wonderful, thank you." He told her. She smiled and stood up, gathering her bowl to clean, when he grabbed her wrist that caused her to look at him.

"Can you draw June on me as well?" he asked her. She smiled, nodding once as she grabbed his other wrist. He shook his head, taking her hand to place over his left shoulder. "Right here, on the shoulder. I want this just for us." He told her. "Are you sure?" she asked, nervous. He nodded at her once, squeezing her hand to reassure her. She nodded, bringing the brush once more, trying to be very careful with her technique. This was the only thing she could give him. She had no possessions in her life that were meaning, but these tattoos. (YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO GOOGLE THE IMAGES, I'M SO SORRY) "Done!" he looked down and smiled. He was happy that she did this, she rarely spoke of her elven culture, but he knew this was important to her. He kissed her on the cheek before he froze.

"Wait."

"What?"

"…How did you get this? And your clothes?"

She blushed, looking away. "Uh, Scout Aedan came by. Apparently, he was attacked at my tower and came to check on us once he subdued the person. I didn't want to disturb you, so I asked him to bring me some items. He never came up the stairs though, I swear!" she explained as she stood up. "Someone attacked him in your tower?" he asked carefully, standing up to expose his nakedness. "Yeah, he didn't want to say much without you. I just…didn't want you to worry too much so soon." She confessed. He sighed as he walked over to her, embracing her as she rested her head against his chest, placing her hands on his chest since she was too short to reach his neck. "I'm not mad, I just want you to be safe. I love you." He told her softly. She looked up at him, "I love you too." He smirked down at her, kissing her once more before he released her. "Let me get dressed, and we may go." He stated as he bent down to grab his shirt from the day before.

"Oh, no no no no no!" she exclaimed, pushing him to the tub alongside the wall. "What? We need to go see the intruder." He told her. "We also, uh, had a lot of sex! I don't want you to smell!" she exclaimed. He sighed as he saw that she already put in clean water. "What about you?" he asked her. She smiled, crossing her arms. "I already took mine. Let me get your clothes, okay? We can go together." She said as she put a hand in her bathtub, warming up the water for him with her magic. He slid in, smiling as he watched her walk around his room.

He wished this moment never ended.

00000000.

THANKS EVERYONE, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!

PLZ COMMENT ON WHAT YOU;D LIKE TO SEE


End file.
